


Behind Closed Doors

by Mystic_Ferret



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland's Wedding, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Shadowhunters, Parents Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 83,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ferret/pseuds/Mystic_Ferret
Summary: The story is a series of encounters between Clary and Jace set after the Queen of Air and Darkness and Clary's proposal bonus story. This will span multiple years with the current plan to end on Jace and Clary's 20th Anniversary.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Planning for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is only based on the book series.  
> There is mature content but I have tried not to be too explicate taking my cue from how Cassandra Clare writes her "sexy time" scenes.  
> It should go without saying but I am saying that I do not own The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, or any of the characters created by Cassandra Clare.  
> I did create Brother Jerome, and assorted minor characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That big day we all want to see for Jace and Clary takes some planning
> 
> 10 October 2012 - 31 December 2012

**PLANNING FOR THE DAY or WEDDING CHAOS**

Jace Herondale was sitting cross-legged in the middle of a training mat. His eyes were closed, his blonde hair drenched with sweat, his shirt stuck to his body, contemplating the situation he was in. It all had seemed so simple and straight forward. He proposed, she broke into tears begging him to understand that it wasn’t a no. That she loved him, and that he was the only one for her. Help her save the world again. Then she proposes to him on the on the same night that he decided to propose again. They both said yes. So how did it get so complicated now?

He understood the part where it was simply a reality that while wedding planning was going on, the person he most wanted to spend time with was person he was able to spend the least amount of time with. Life had gotten busier with reestablishing the Clave, assigning new Institute heads and recruiting for new possible Shadowhunters. Expanding the Downworlder Alliance worldwide. Planning a wedding just added to it all.

He could hear Izzy going past in the hallway speaking non-stop to someone, likely both Clary and Jocelyn as they had been having a running conversation on the best location for the ceremony and the reception. As he recalled the complications had started with that topic right there. There had been an initial inquiry into his opinion on the venues but his response of “somewhere everyone can get together without getting killed or killing each other.” raised eyebrows, so with a grin he pushed it with “oh and it doesn’t have to look as fabulous as me” He could hear the eyerolls and the memory made him smile even now. The location itself truly didn’t matter to him if it meant that everyone could be there. If Clary wanted to convince Magnus to portal everyone to China that was fine.

He remembered the conversation from that night as they had been in bed, finally together and alone and she had brought it up again.

“So, you don’t care where huh?” she sounded casual about it, but he was keenly aware of the reality behind the question, and it was not casual. He raised himself up on his elbow, looking her directly in the eye.

“Well, are you going to be there?”

“Of course!” she was laughing and concerned at the same time, he loved that she could express such a duality of emotions. So many people would only express one or another at a time no matter how many they were feeling. He reached out and stroked her cheek with the ball of his thumb. Keeping his eyes fixed on the depth of her green eyes. Did she know that he could spend forever just looking at her eyes?

“Then I don’t care where we get married, as long as you are there. Where do _you_ want it to be? You tell me where and when to be and I will be there. I’ll be the one stunning one.”

She grinned and rolled her eyes, and then nodded studying his face. “Okay, so tell me what part of the planning that you care about then. Any opinion on roof or no roof? Floor or sand?” From the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice there was more to that question than she was asking as well. His hand was now on her hip.

“I care that Izzy doesn’t have an allergy attack over the flowers. I do care something about who we are inviting but I trust that you and I are on the same page as far as who we want there. You know every single person that I know. Perhaps there is a way to get Kit and Ty in the same room together? I still don’t know what happened there, but it would be great if they could be there. I care that Lilly can walk into the room. I care that we make sure not to use anything that will poison Luke or Maia. Mostly, I care that you are happy, that we are together, and that we can share our wedding with as many of our friends as possible. If there is something that you want me to do, deal with or decide I will. This is not me refusing to be involved. This is also not me putting all the decisions in your hands. This is me saying that beyond a few small things, as long as we are both there and someone is there to make it official, everything else is just details. What I want is for those details to be perfect for you.” His eyes were darkening as he moved his hand higher, caressing, watching her shiver.

She watched as his grin changed, Jace was only serious when he needed to be, and she could see both the humor in his eyes and the desire behind it.

“So, you want final veto then?” her hand was on his arm now moving slowly up to his shoulder.

“That sounds perfect.” His voice was getting dusky. “I would say I want to be the best looking one there, but that spot is already taken. So, I’ll settle for second this time.”

He heard her laugh which is what he had been trying for and slid closer to her, brushing his lips across hers and felt her respond, her hand tightening on his shoulder. His hand tangled in her glorious red hair and felt it brushing softly against his chest as she moved. She had moved swiftly and was now straddling him, her thighs tight against his hips. He started to pull her down to him and instead she brought him up to her. All thoughts of wedding plans evaporated as his lips met hers and his tongue found her mouth.

One of her hands was tracing and stroking his back, the other was fisted in his hair at the base of his neck. She sucked his lower lip in to her mouth and bit lightly. Jace pulled her tighter to him and felt her hips move against him. She released his mouth and he felt her lips move down to his neck and her hand released his hair as she shifted position. His hands slid slowly down her back as hers gently moved down his chest and found their way lower, a sharp intake of breath and he was reclining back on his elbows, giving into the sensations that Clary created in him, allowing them to wash over him. She had him right where he knew she wanted him and she shifted again, her hands sliding up his chest followed by the rest of her body. His hands moved up her thighs to her hips and lifting and watching her face. He loved the teasing smile on her face and knew his own smile matched it. It took less than a second to swap their positions, he was above her now and his hand cupped her breast, his thumb caressed her nipple. That tiny movement brought a gasp from her and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He brought her closer, kissing her deeply as he joined them together, her hips meeting his every thrust. His hands wrapped in her hair, her nails marking his back, and then they were on their sides. Catching their breath and tangled together.

It was only five days later when Jace, who had seen actual explosions and combat, realized that while wedding planning wasn’t either of those things that it took as much management as a battle. He wasn’t making decisions regarding the wedding other than holding veto power. However, it was his job and his place to maneuver schedules and decisions to allow the actual decision makers the time and the room to make those required choices. To make that happen he had found two things to be of immediate necessity. He removed Clary from as much as the day to day Institute business as possible, effectively doubling his personal workload. That was fine and was of no consequence to him, the trick was to do it without Clary realizing that was what he was doing. When the Institute business was done, it became immediately apparent that the second necessity was for him to retreat into the training room, which meant finding himself in the middle of a training mat more often than normal, which was saying a lot.

It was the best place to be because even though Clary had let everyone involved know where he was in the decision process, it seem that they all wanted just one quick opinion from him. The only two people that ever followed him into the training room were Alec and Clary, which was perfect and made the training room the ideal place for him to be. Which brought him back to his current situation – sitting in the middle of the mat soaked with sweat wondering when he would get a chance to be alone with Clary again and when he would be able to have a few minutes to himself that didn’t involve needing a shower immediately after.

He remembered seeing Simon and Luke earlier, they had been unsuccessfully trying to stay out of the line of fire and had been pressed into checking with Jace about the status of his formal wear. The status of Jace’s formalwear was quite possibly the least likely thing involved with the wedding that would ever need to be checked. When they told him that was what they were supposed to do Jace snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Would I show up at my own wedding in less than perfect shape?”

He left unsaid the portion that had come to mean the most to him _How would anyone ever believe that I would embarrass Clary like that?_ There was absolutely no way he would embarrass Clary or himself by showing up in less than perfect form.

However, he to make life easier on Luke and Simon he had pulled the gold garment bag out of his closet and laid it out on the bed and opened it. Inside were four hangers that he pulled out one at a time and laid out.

A pair of dark gold trousers, the fabric almost shimmered in the light of the room. Next a tuxedo jacket made of the same fabric, narrow lapels with runes embroidered in dark red with the angelic rune, abundance, fortune, good luck, prosperity, and success on each side.

The next garment was his shirt, even without touching it the shimmer revealing it as silk. As with all Nephilim formal wear it was also in gold. This was so pale gold that it was almost a cream color. The shirt was closer to the eastern style, no tie was worn with it. Empty buttonholes ran down the front of the shirt except for the neck which featured an ornate silver button that was raised with scalloped edges that featured the Enkeli centered on the button in gold. The button was not meant to pushed through a buttonhole, a small hook and eye was hidden behind it to fasten the collar. 

Jace removed a small gold velvet bag from a pocket of the garment bag, inside were two sets of buttons. Jace had warned Luke that the buttons were pure silver, if he had decided to touch them, he would have gotten burned. The same set of runes were on both, the difference was that one set were decorative but flat, meant to be buttoned under another set of clothing, the other set matched the one at the collar of the shirt, embellished and raised. The buttons were interchangeable, fastening like cufflinks, a set of cufflinks were also there, reversing the pattern as dark gold with the angelic rune in silver. The shirt could be worn by itself, with just the vest or as a part of the suit, changing the buttons as needed.

The last item was a red waistcoat, dark red matching the embroidery of the jacket. At first glance the gold embroidery seemed to be a paisley pattern. A closer look revealed that a very cunning tailor had worked the same runes from the lapels and the buttons in to repeating patterns on the waistcoat. The buttons were the raised embellished version, and like the one at the collar of the shirt. They also repeated the runes from the lapel in the same order.

Jace turned to the closet a second time and removed a shoe box. Inside were a pair of dress shoes, darker gold than the suit, they were so dark they almost seemed brown, the shimmer that gold provided causing the second look to realize they were truly gold. Jace had raised an eyebrow, looked at them, then repacked everything. Letting them check that off their list. 

As he heard Alec’s footsteps entering the training room he came out of his memories and looked up, using his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. Alec looked at him critically “Are you trying to kill yourself before you get married?”

“Just trying to show that I have a reason for hiding out in here.”’ He laughed

Shaking his head Alec gracefully sat down beside him with his legs crossed.

“I know people have been chasing you down for every imaginable question, but I really do have a few questions that only you can answer.”

At Jace’s obvious disbelief Alec proceeded to ask him the most valid questions that he had heard yet in the whirlwind of activity.

“Who do you want to stand with you Jace? You and Clary asked me to officiate at the wedding and I can’t do both.”

That question gave Jace a pause, and then the answer was obvious.

“Kit, I want Kit with me.” He knew that this decision would set up a new flurry of activity to make sure that would Kit agree, that he would understand his role, and to ensure he had gold formalwear. Jace mused that maybe this would give Simon and Luke something to do that kept them out of the hands of Jocelyn, Maryse, Izzy, and Magnus. 

Alec’s next question was a relief to hear.

“What do you want to get Clary as a gift?” Jace had spent some time on that and had decided on a perfect gift only to discover that the fact that his only moments of peace were either in the training room or hidden away with Clary herself made getting it taken care of difficult. The training room didn’t even have windows he could sneak out of - as he had good cause to know. He was nearly ready to just tell everyone to go to hell so he could go get this sorted out. He could coordinate a battle, and navigate a hard-diplomatic negotiation but not get out of his own house without anyone following him? This made no sense.

He told Alec what he had decided on as well as his frustrations with trying to get it taken care of and his parabatai laughed at him while nodding in approval at his gift idea.

“That is perfect Jace. I will get that taken care of for you. Did you draw the design, or do you want to describe it to me?” Alec’s answer gave Jace a sense of relief and they spent some time refining the details.

Unfortunately for Jace, Alec’s sense of taking care of things did not extend to running interference against anyone else searching out Jace that felt brave enough to follow him into the training room. Once people realized that the training room was the only place to find him when he wasn’t doing Institute business a few brave souls began to brave it. It had been originally only Alec and Clary but now Magnus popped in a few times running decorating ideas by him. One time it was Tessa, Jem and Kit asking about coordinating formalwear. Why hadn’t that job ended up with Simon and Luke? His standard answer didn’t change, he directed them to Clary, Izzy, Maryse or Jocelyn while wondering why they were asking him. Wasn’t final veto power defined as presenting him with a final decision and seeing if he agreed? None of these people was doing that at all, apparently none of them realized what Clary had immediately, Jace would veto anything that prevented Clary from getting exactly what she wanted. Did they not think that Clary was telling him what she was deciding?

He managed to make it back to his room and take a shower without getting sidelined by anyone. He hadn’t seen Clary since early that morning so when he came out of the bathroom still dripping wet with a white towel around his waist, he was both surprised and thrilled to see Clary laying on the bed. Her red hair was pulled back; the blanket kicked to the end of the bed with just the white cotton sheet over her. At first, he thought she was asleep but moving closer he realized she was awake and waiting for him, she had just had her eyes closed. They not only weren’t closed now; they held a distinct gleam of playfulness that he loved to see. As he reached the bed, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed next to her dropping his towel on the floor in the process.

He smiled as he playfully threatened “I’m going to get you drenched”

Then made his own words come true by proceeding to shake his dripping wet hair over her. Her laugh was the sound he had needed to hear all day. When he slid between the sheets, he realized belatedly that neither one of them were wearing any clothes and together they discovered what the other thing that they had been both been needing all day was. Happy and exhausted they fell asleep, Jace on his back, Clary laying partially atop him using his shoulder as her pillow.

The next morning Clary shared a piece of news that made his entire day. After spending the last few weeks trying to deal with the wedding craziness, she had decided the best way to handle it all was through delegation. Magnus and Izzy had been placed in charge of decorations and venue with veto power held by herself and Jace. Magnus was in all his glory with this assignment and was deep in discussion with Izzy, they had apparently worked out a venue with the phrase “destination wedding” being heard more than once.

Jocelyn and Clary herself were of course still handling Clary’s dress and shoes. She had handed Simon and Kit over to Tessa and Jem to arrange formal wear, no veto power needed there. Jace was still unclear on that assignment since Simon’s was brand new, but let it pass, Jem and Tessa were beyond qualified for this task. Finally, she had set Luke, Alec and Simon to setting up a first draft of a guest list for Clary and Jace to review. That still left a thousand small decisions, but the big ones were now covered. Maryse given the task of running interference on that. She would field questions to either the correct person or if needed to Clary and Jace. What all this meant for Jace was that Clary was freed to going back to making running the Institute a two person job again, the training room could stop being a hideout and go back to normal usage, and best of all he would finally get to see more of Clary. This change of organization and the use of delegation made Jace want to kiss her, so he did.


	2. The Carstars and The Herondales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has an important and long overdue discussion with Jace and Clary

**THE CARSTARS AND THE HERONDALES**

Jace was heading down to the training room to train instead of hiding out for the first time since the new policy of delegation had been put into place, when Tessa shanghaied him into the room that he had transformed into his music room. There was a time in his life, not so long ago, that the idea of allowing himself the pleasure of playing music just because he wanted to would have been unthinkable. There had been a good and unexpected side effect of the Clave needing to be run out of the New York Institute temporarily. To accommodate the needs of the Clave, the library had been reorganized to include conference areas and additional desks.

At some point a new property would be found, acquired and the new building would be built. Then the Clave would move out of the New York Institute. In the meantime, the move gave him a reason to move the beautiful black grand piano, a shelf of music, and a matching cream-colored couch and loveseat out of the library and into an empty room across from Clary’s studio. The room had the stately 1920s damask wallpaper in pale golds and greens with dark oak flooring. The black grand piano became a focal point for the room, which is the way any piano should be. Studying the result, he decided that even once that the Clave had its own location, he couldn’t see any reason to put the piano into the library. Any Shadowhunter who needed to learn to play could borrow his room, if needed. Or perhaps they would set up another piano. They would deal with that choice when the time arose. 

Jace studied Tessa openly as she settled into the cream-colored couch. She was wearing a brown linen skirt and vest with a white cotton blouse. She had the ability to make any outfit look like she just walked off a runway while still looking comfortable. The skirt was close in color to Tessa’s brown hair, her knee-high lace up boots were a shade darker. He heard the door open and looked up as Clary entered the room.

The sight of Clary with her red hair in a ponytail, wearing low-slung faded jeans and one of his old shirts made him smile and his heart jump. She returned the smile and joined him on the loveseat, they reflexively joined hands. While they weren’t given to public displays of affection, it was rare that much time passed without some touch between them, as simple as brushing a shoulder, a touch on the back, or if the situation allowed, holding hands. Once they were seated, Tessa looked straight at him and firmly stated “Jace, there is some information that I have that you need to know.”

There had never been a point in Jace’s life that any sentences that resembled that sentiment had ever ended well. Tessa his saw his response to her statement reflected on his face, or more accurately the lack of response, as his well-practiced mask went into place. The mask that allowed no indication of what he was thinking or feeling to show on his features or in any physical reaction unless he decided to allow it. Clary felt the emotional shift as well and sat calmly with his hand still in hers. She squeezed his hand and was reassured when he allowed himself to return it. As always, she was his rock. He wondered if she knew how much she was his rock, his stability. He would make sure she knew after, whatever this was, was over.

Realizing immediately that her opening statement had unintentionally put Jace fully on guard, Tessa attempted to reassure him, making sure that she kept her expression open and friendly. While cursing herself for messing up her opening statement so badly. She had been so concerned about being open that she had forgotten how that sentence sounded.

“The information I have is not bad news, at least I hope you don’t think it is.” She settled back on the cream upholstered couch.

Jace kept his eyes trained on her face, and his eyes weren’t warm and friendly at all, cool and wary was a better description. Clary was watching her closely as well. She as least had merely just become reserved.

“I hope you understand when I say I’ll be the judge of that.”

Tessa nodded, “I’ve told you how Jem and I searched for and found Kit. He himself has discussed that portion of his life with you. What I haven’t discussed with you, until now, is exactly where I specifically fit into that family tree with you- your family tree.”

She continued, very aware of both the gold and the green eyes trained on her. She thought that they had developed a great relationship over the years and fervently hoped she hadn’t just blown it out of the water.

“I am aware the you were made to memorize a great many family trees during your first 10 years. It is my understanding though, that as far as the Herondale line you were only told some of the stories that were common knowledge.”

Jace nodded in confirmation, his golden eyes not leaving hers and watching her closely.

“The relevant portion of the Herondale line for my story tonight starts with Edmond Herondale, although if you want to go further back or even sideways, we could. Edmond Herondale married Linette Owens and they had three children. Those children were two daughters Ella and Cecily Herondale and a son named William Herondale. Cecily married Gabriel Lightwood, tying the Herondale and Lightwood families. Their son, William, married me.”

Tessa watched Jace closely as this information sank in, there was no immediate visible reaction. The Lightwood family tree was a genealogy he did know, and he knew how far back Gabriel Lightwood was in that line. Jace of course knew Tessa was a warlock and that warlocks had the potential to be immortal unless they were killed. Immortal but not invincible. Unlike Magnus Bane, Tessa had made a habit of never discussing her age or made references to historical events. This conversation was the first indication she had ever made regarding the length of her life. He allowed himself to blink and then nodded for her to continue, setting aside the questions that were forming in his mind.

“Will and I had a son and a daughter, James and Lucie. You may be familiar with their names in an abstract fashion since James married Cordelia Carstars and Lucie married Jesse Blackthorn. I imagine that it took some doing to present genealogical information to you without threading the Herondale tree for you. To do so without making you wonder or possibly even realizing that the Herondale line was not a line that you weren’t being encouraged to learn. Knowing his abilities, I believe that if anyone could manage those feats it would have been Valentine without a doubt.

“My son James and his wife gave birth to my grandson Owen. Owen and his wife Lydia Kingsmill had a son named Marcus. Marcus grew up to marry Imogen Whitelaw.” Jace visibly swallowed again hearing this name and nodded at her to continue, seeing where this was going.

“Marcus and Imogen had only one child. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy named Stephen. Stephen was enchanted by the mundane world and but upon arriving at the Academy he met Valentine Morgenstern and was entranced by him pushing aside any other interests that he had. Imogen loved Stephen immensely, in her eyes he could do no wrong. I know that you know what happens next, but I need to finish it anyway. Stephen had two wives. With Amatis Graymark, his first wife, he had no children. Stephen was convinced to divorce Amatis after her brother Lucian was infected with the werewolf virus. His second wife Celine Montclaire was chosen for him by Valentine Morgenstern. She became pregnant, and it was believed that Stephen, Celine and their son were all killed before the child was born. You lived the result of that belief Jace. I believe that if Stephen and Celine had known the man you have become, because of and despite the trials you have faced, they would have been very proud of you.”

She paused, looked down at her hands, then looked up at him again.

“I also believe that if Imogen had not been blinded by grief and anger, she would have been proud of you as well.”

Jace’s mind was whirling. He had come to terms with the choices that his father Stephen Herondale had made. His father had been wrapped up in the intense type of manipulation that Valentine not only created, but specialized in. He himself had not only seen, not only experienced, but had been raised in that manipulation that had destroyed his father. The process of beginning to heal had taken him time, time and many long conversations with Clary over the years. Clary had the ability to put a realistic light on the memories of what Valentine had done to him. She helped him put together overhead conversations with memories, his own and others, that fleshed out what Valentine had done to himself and to his own daughter and son. It had taken years, but he had finally come to terms with the betrayal his father had not been strong enough to prevent. He had also been forced to recognize that no matter how awful that betrayal had been, without it he never would have been born. One day he might have a conversation with Luke about Stephen and Amatis. Valentine had betrayed Amatis twice. The first time with his father, the second time by turning her into an Endarkened by his own hand.

Imogen was much harder for him to come to terms with than Stephen had been. His life had given him very few expectations that adults would protect him, but somehow, he had come to at least believe that the Clave would follow the Law. She had abused her role in the office of Inquisitor, and to be blunt, she had tortured him.

She had been so blinded that with rage and revenge that when she thought she was being given the chance to hurt the man who had killed her son she lost the all ability to be impartial or even reasonable. She didn’t believe, couldn’t believe, that Jace was telling the blunt truth he was known for when he told her that Valentine would never trade the Mortal Sword or change his demands for the Clave to surrender in order to get Jace back. Imogen couldn’t comprehend that Valentine didn’t have the type of love for Jace that she had for Stephen. Her entire idea of reality was shifted in a way that she could not cope with when she found out that threatening to kill Jace had no effect on Valentine. On the heels of that reality was the realization that if he needed to, Valentine would kill Jace or Clary himself to achieve his goals. This fundamental misunderstanding of Valentine’s nature had nearly caused Imogen to do Valentines work for him by destroying the Clave because she gave the Clave bias and false information. What she had done in the process of coming to those realizations could have only be defined as abuse of both her office and of Jace himself.

Imogen had taken a 17-year-old boy and accused him of being a spy for Valentine since he had come to live with the Lightwoods when he was 10 years old. In the process of claiming that, she ignored several basic facts. Starting with the fact that Jace had believed that the man raising him was Michael Wayland. Continuing to discount the fact that Jace had believed his father to be dead, killed in front of him. When he wouldn’t lie to her and confess, she threatened him. When he continued to deny it, she had him sent to the lower cells of the City of Bones. The cells that were reserved for the worst of the worst. He was locked in a bare cold stone cell that had a rod running across one wall. One of his hands was handcuffed to that rod allowing him to walk the length of the cell in absolute darkness. While he was locked in that absolute darkness Valentine had attacked the Silent City with a fear demon in order to steal the Mortal Sword killing any Silent Brother who was there in the process. Valentine knew Jace was there, talked to him, and then walked away. He left the boy he had raised as his son there, still chained, in the dark, with a fear demon. It was the training that Jace had received from Valentine on facing and conquering fear that had brought him out of that cell without being broken.

This tragedy changed nothing for Imogen, she convinced herself that it was a trick to make the Clave lower their guard. She took him back to the Institute with his hands bound with burning cuffs designed for temporary restraints. She left those cuffs on so long that his wrists were burned and bleeding, within the magical prison she created to confine him in this time.

Looking back, from the safety of long nights of discussion with Clary, Jace had come to accept that the fact that she must have been blinded by rage and begin the process of letting go of his own. It did not excuse anything that she did. No matter who Jace eventually turned out to be – she had perpetrated an abuse of power. That it turned out that Jace was her grandson just made the tragedy worse.

Once the crisis had ended, pictures of Stephen and Celine Herondale had been found for him. He did look like a Herondale. When Valentine had woven his web of lies Clary and Alec has both noted at the time that for a brother and sister, they looked nothing alike. Jace had no resemblance to either Jocelyn or Valentine. He also bore no resemblance to Michael Wayland. However, there were resemblances to any Herondale that they could find a picture of. Once Kit had been found, there were resemblances between them as well. Herondale genetics ran strong, but no one had bothered to look.

Tessa continued, “What this comes down to is that I am the mother of your great-great-grandfather. I am the wife of your great-great-great-grandfather. I am in the position to help you learn about your family. I can give you a history of your family that goes beyond memorizing genealogy charts and random stories taken out of context.”

She paused and continued “Then again, if you desire, I will never speak of this again. I will not force anything on you, Jace. My desire is only to let you know that you have the opportunity and the access to the information. The offer is open for as long and as often as you desire.”

Tessa watched as Jace pressed his lips together and glanced down. She appreciated that he allowed himself this much of a reaction and being willing to look down was a sign of how much he trusted Tessa, maybe she hadn’t destroyed their relationship. She also appreciated the fact that his primary weapon hand was still in Clary’s. The tenseness of his warriors’ body had only slightly relaxed, and while she appreciated him being willing to look down, she also knew that he could pinpoint where she was in relation to him, the door, and Clary. Looking down didn’t mean he was less aware. She didn’t even remotely believe that she was in physical danger from Jace at all. What she did know was that she had lived among Shadowhunters for a very long time and it was always smart to remember that not only were the Nephilim were warriors first, but that Jace in particular could go from a resting dead stop to a death blow in less than a split second.

As a warlock there were times that Tessa had to lie or at least omit pieces of the truth even though she was inherently honest. When you were potentially immortal omission started becoming a fact of life. When she had decided that it was time to tell Jace about her link to the Herondale family she had also been determined to be completely open and to omit nothing no matter how small. Even beyond the fact that he deserved every facet of the truth. Jace had been repeatedly lied to about his past, as a result lying to Jace Herondale risked retribution. He had little use for fools and even less for liars. Jace himself had a well-deserved reputation of honesty. He will tell anyone the flat truth when they asked for it no matter what that truth was. He wasn’t cruel or malicious, he wouldn’t be hateful, but he also wouldn’t mince words. You asked, he told you.

Through her entire story, his gold eyes had remained steady and fixed on her. Those eyes that, had it occurred to anyone, should have been a flag that there was no way he was a Wayland. Gold eyes were not standard Shadowhunter fare anymore that they were mundane fare. He looked her directly in the eyes, his body was utterly still, and his gaze didn’t waiver as he asked the question that was most pressing to him. She felt as if he was braced for a blow.

“Why now? What made you decide to tell me this now?”

“I wasn’t positive of who exactly you were until very shortly before you were. I only knew that you were not who anyone claimed you were. Once you came to my attention, I knew you weren’t a Wayland. You have absolutely no resemblance to the Wayland family. Valentine claimed you were a Morgenstern, the son of himself and Jocelyn Fairchild. You have no physical traits from the either the Fairchild’s or the Morgenstern’s either. Your only traits from the Morgenstern family are learned behaviors. It’s in the way you move, some of the cadence of your speech, and your fighting style. All of which were taught to you either by instruction or by observation. Your ability to close people out is not Morgenstern, it is a result of a childhood of abuse. So, the question became – who are you really?

“At that point searching out who you were involved questioning everything that we thought we had known and had accepted as truths. We took the starting point as being that we were wrong about Valentine being dead. We had to ask what else were we wrong about? We had accepted that Stephen was dead and his wife and child with him. We had accepted that the Herondale line that I was a part of was now gone. A lot of bits and pieces had to come together to figure out who you really were. When that revelation happened, it was right before you yourself knew. The timing was just as Luke and Jocelyne were getting married and you were finally gaining a sense of peace in your life.

“I decided that there was no reason to add the additional complexity to your life. You knew that you were a Herondale, me telling you that was not news. You were adjusting to the reality of your parents and the lies that had been told to you. I felt that it would have served no purpose at the time and added confusion that you didn’t need.

“I thought about telling you when we found Kit. But then, I told myself that it would have served no purpose you already knew your personal identity and had now gained a family member, it seemed enough at the time.

So, why now? What has changed? Now you are getting married and creating a new family. It seems fitting that as you enter this new phase in your life that you should have as much information about your family as you wish to have. That is the truth Jace, but not the entirety of it.”

Tessa had looked down as she spoke the final sentence, now she looked back up, her gray eyes even and steady on Jace, and she took a deep breath.

“In the complete and total honestly that you deserve, there was another reason I put it off. I feel guilty. I feel guilty because I feel that I should have known who you were the minute I first met you, from the moment I first saw you, and looked you in the eyes. But just like everyone else there was no reason at the time to reexamine what I believed to be true. The Herondale line had died with Stephen, Celine and their unborn child. Why would any other reality seem possible? Looking at you it was very easy to me to attribute any difference in you to the experiments that Valentine performed on you. But that is really an excuse. Valentine did the same experiments on you as he did to Clary. Yet Clary’s eyes are still green, and your eyes are gold.”

At that Clary and Jace did look at each other than back at Tessa. The confusion was clear, this time neither of them were quite seeing where Tessa was going.

“Jace, people have always remarked on your eyes without ever really thinking about it, but gold is not a normal eye color. You know that. What you don’t know, and what I should have thought of and remembered and immediately, is that my son James eyes were gold as well. His were usually called yellow though. It was his witches mark. I should have known, Jace. I am sorry, I should have known. Despite what was accepted as truth. I should have known. And I am sorry that I didn’t. “

She and Clary both watched as Jace absorbed this answer, and in a contradiction that only he seemed capable of, saw the invisible tension visibly relaxed and a slight smile appeared.

He nodded, his eyes were no longer hard, he no longer looked braced for a blow. He looked at Clary with the soft smile, the he looked back at Tessa. 

“I am not sure that I agree with your reasoning Tessa. I do not blame you at all, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for not immediately realizing that I was a Herondale. I have people who knew my father and are telling me that I look just like him, but they didn’t realize it either. At some point, I will take you up on this offer. I will have questions for you. Today, is not that day though.”

The sly grin surfaced “I can tell you that I am very curious to find out about the difference between the stories and the reality of someone who was there. There are rumors and stories about some of the Herondales.”

Now the impish crooked grin showed up. “I also find it very amusing that I do have demon blood after all. Despite it being very far back.”

Tessa and Clary both laughed at this statement. Out of everything that Tessa had said, this was the realization that had given Clary the most worry. The last time Jace had been told that he had demon blood he had spiraled into a level of self-hatred that no one else but Clary has ever known the full extent of. She squeezed his hand and he moved his hand to put it around her waist, hugging her gently. Jace looked up abruptly as the door opened and Jem entered. Jem was one of the few that Jace had a hard time hearing. While all Shadowhunters had stealth, especially combined with a Mark. Jem went beyond that; the brown haired and brown eyed former Silent Brother could be a statue if he chose. Jem’s first look was to Tessa as always. A reassurance that she was well. Jace recognized it, he did the same with Clary.

After listening to Tessa, Jace had almost expected Jem’s words because he knew something of Jem’s history, yet somehow there was still a shock.

“Jace, if you like, I can also tell you about Will Herondale – he was my parabatai.”

For Jace, this seemed to snap a piece of a puzzle in place, Jace looked up and addressed Jem directly. “The Herondales and the Carstairs.” It was a statement not a question.

Jem nodded “The Herondales and the Carstairs.”


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene we have all been waiting for as rendered by my imagination
> 
> 31 December 2012

**WEDDING**

If this was a dream, Jace never wanted wake up. He was standing on a roof and the stars were clear and bright above, brighter than they ever were in New York. He smelled ocean water and a beach nearby and thought they must be somewhere in China. White twinkle lights draped everything, arches covered in flowers stood next to him, behind Alec and next to Clary full of violets and red flowers he didn’t recognize twined together. Their wedding planner aka Magnus had acquired a live band as well, a closer look revealed them as Simons band The Mortal Instruments, they were set up in the back corner of the roof watching everything and everyone. Jace resolved to not think about that and trust that Magnus and Izzy had the situation in hand.

Clary was walking toward him in a dark gold dress. Where the gold cloth didn’t cover her skin there was gold and silver lace. Both sleeves were lace, and a cut out from her neck to above her breasts that hinted at the shape of the angel mark. The dress clung to her form until it reached her hips and then fell to a full skirt. Along the hem of the dress were runes in dark red that matched his own.

He realized suddenly as she walked toward him that the lace pattern in her dress was the rune pattern that matched his own waistcoat. It also became tantalizing apparent that from the knee down sections of the dress skirt had been replaced with lace panels that allowed him to see that the dress was matched by gold heels with red ribbons twining up her legs as far as he could see, granted that currently wasn’t very far. He realized that after he had shown his suit to Simon and Luke that someone had re-examined specific features of his wardrobe, his bet was on Clary, the red ribbons and runes on Clary’s dress exactly matched the shade of the runes running down the front of his gold jacket.

Izzy must have done her hair. Her dark red hair that normally fell almost to her waist was twisted up and pinned with a silver comb shaped like wings and decorated with emeralds that attempted to match her eyes. The attempt to match her eyes failed, nothing was beautiful enough to match her eyes. A few locks fell around her face and curled down the back of her neck. With effort, he resisted the urge to pull the comb out to let her hair fall loose.

She wore more jewelry today than normal, since she rarely wore jewelry perhaps that wasn’t saying too much though. The silver comb was matched with a necklace sat centered within the cut out of her dress, a few inches below the hollow of her neck. The Fairchild wings with small emeralds forming a line along the edges of the wings matched with her earrings. He had never seen either Jocelyn or Clary wearing them before but since wings are the symbol of the Fairchild family, he believed that they must have been a gift from her mother or perhaps from Luke. The jewelry he did recognize was the adamas ring on her finger, it matched the one on his hand. That one he had given it to her the night they proposed to each other. 

His whole world had changed when Clary had walked into his life, but the person other than Clary and himself, who had been the most effected by the changes stood behind Clary. Simon as stood not only her parabatai but as her suggeneia, hands behind his back, looking every inch the Shadowhunter he had become. Simon Lewis, no Lovelace, a Shadowhunter. Not even a glimmer of a that possibility had shown when he saw him sitting in that coffee house with Clary. Over the last five years Simon had started as a mundane, and had experienced life as a daywalker vampire, back to a mundane and then ascended to be a Shadowhunter.

Simons formal Shadowhunter wear was still brand new and featured green runes on his lapel as well the angel rune in green on his gold tie. He had only had occasion to wear it one other time – when he married Isabelle. His eyes betrayed the excitement for his parabatai that his solemn demeanor concealed. When they all first meet it would have been more likely that Simon would have preferred to stab his own eyes out than to be both excited and happy to witness Clary getting married to Jace. Of course, five years ago the idea of getting married was nothing Jace could have or even would have considered. It wasn’t even something he would have even wanted until Clary walked into his life.

That his own parabatai was not standing as his suggeneia behind him as he normally would have been, was another indication of the changes. Alec stood before them presiding as the Consul in his official robes. It wasn’t unthinkable that Alec would have been Consul eventually, but taking the office so quickly was surprising. Jace was thrilled that Alec had found his own happiness being married to warlock Magnus Bane.

In Alecs place, Kit Herondale was standing with Jace. Kit who, as a rule disliked being the center of attention, was visibly conflicted between being honored to stand as suggeneia for Jace and his desire to be standing at the back of the crowd. He was carefully keeping his hands behind his back instead of in the pockets of his new formal dress gold suit with blue runes. The standard neutral embroidery for formal wear was grey or silver for the runes, perhaps it wasn’t surprising that they weren’t using the neutral.

The three accent colours they were using were strikingly appropriate from the old poem; whoever had coordinated them had done well. The color Jace had chosen for himself when he had his suit made was red _to call the enchantment down,_ it continually proved to be appropriate. He didn’t know who had chosen green _to mend broken hearts_ on Simons suit, but he praised that decision. Kit’s featured blue runes on the front lapels and nothing could have been a better choice for _when the lost return._

The makeup of the crowd itself was a little remarkable as well. In addition to their friends and family, the Heads of every Institute as well as the entire Council had been invited, and most of them had come. The ability to have everyone together was an event in and of itself. The severing of Idris had created a not so short list of priorities that included providing additional assistance in continuing the Downworlder Alliance. Now that Alex was the Consul, he couldn’t devote the amount of time that he had before to the Alliance. Ensuring that the Institutes all had heads and that those heads were also working with the Alliance to ensure its implementation as far as possible worldwide. Finding a new headquarters for the Clave now that Idris was closed off, coordinating with the Institute heads to ensure that staffing was adequate to ensure that all the needed patrolling assignments were covered, and traveling to meet with the world governments to educate them on what had happened with the Nephilim and what it meant for them. Which was exactly nothing, but they needed to be reassured of that.

Jace focused on Alec who had started to speak, his voice clear in the open air. Alec was asking Clary the formal question – had she searched and found the one she loved? Her emerald eyes gazed into his own gold as she agreed that indeed, she had found the one she desired above all others. Alec turned to him and repeated the question, and he didn’t think he had ever spoken a greater truth than when he answered the he had and that there would never be anyone else for him.

Kit stepped forward and pressed the stele that Jace had designed for today into his hand. The gift that he had designed, and Alec had made. A silver handle embossed with the flying herons of his family, combined with the wings of the Fairchild’s holding the adamas crystal in place. At Alec instruction he took Clary’s hand and turned it exposing her wrist. He looked her in the eyes, and she nodded. Carefully and precisely he traced the public portion of the mark on the inside of her wrist, completing it by leaning down and kissing the mark. He handed the stele to her and pushed up his sleeve for her. Her soft and strong hand turned his wrist up, she looked up at him and he nodded. She traced the mark on him, following his lead by completing it with a kiss on his wrist as well, then passing the stele to Simon. Alec was saying something, the exact words escaped him, but he knew what the meaning was. The Clave recognized their marriage, he and Clary were now one in the eyes of all the Nephilim, just as they had always been one in their own eyes and hearts. Later, they would complete the final marks in private.

He realized almost immediately upon completion of the mark that the wedding rune shared features with the parabatai rune. He had always been very aware of Clary, he always knew the second she was entering a room before she had even opened the door, then he was acutely aware of where she was in that room. The wedding rune now seemed to amplify that. He thought it was possible that he could pinpoint where she was anywhere in the Institute now. He wondered what would happen when they completed the private marks then put it aside for later.

Clary stepped towards him, his hands went to her waist, the sensation of his hands sliding on the smooth satin with the firmness of her body left him feeling that she was barely covered. This had the effect of arousing both his protective feelings of wanting to hide her away from other eyes and a completely opposite carnal reaction.

The last time this many people had watched him kiss Clary they had been shocked, sickened, and, in one case, jealous. None of those emotions tainted this event, this time he felt the approval and joy from the assembled crowd of family, friends and acquaintances. He stepped toward Clary, his hand slid up her back and then Clary was in his arms and as always happened, she was his entire world. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear “the kiss the girl most desires” echoing his thoughts as she so often did. He pulled her closer, his mouth found hers and she tasted of strawberry lip gloss and mint toothpaste, her hands were in his hair, he felt her pressed against him and he was kissing his bride, a moment that he had not been sure would ever come.

All too soon they turned to face their guests and Jace saw with some surprise that two of the faces showing approval were Jocelyn and Luke. In a day of firsts – that was a happy surprise. A rain of golden stars courtesy of Magnus followed them into the congratulations of their friends.


	4. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception is after the wedding and before the wedding night....  
> 31 December 2012

**THE RECEPTION**

Jocelyn and Luke had never hidden the fact that he was not the man they would have chosen for Clary. It wasn’t that they hated him, and they knew that he would give his life to save Clary. Luke and Jocelyn were never rude to him, but they had also never welcomed him. It was for Clary’s sake that they had always been unfailingly polite to him. The base of the problem was that when he was around them, the sense of the ghost of the in the room was hard to escape.

Jace had been raised by the fanatical, abusive, and manipulative husband that Jocelyn had fled from. The man who had not only betrayed Luke, his parabatai, but had tried to kill him. The man who was willing to destroy the world to carry out his vision for the world. One of the worst crimes to the Nephilim was to betray and kill fellow Shadowhunters. Valentine had attacked and killed his fellow Shadowhunters not just once but twice. There was nothing and no one Valentine was not willing to sacrifice to achieve his vision. Jace wasn’t sure that there was any other way that he could think of to prove that to them that not Valentine. Not only was he not the man who had raised him, but to have them understand that there was nothing he wouldn’t do to prevent Clary from getting hurt including sacrificing himself. He had actually done that, if anyone cared to remember it. He wasn’t going to bring it up, it was simply what he would do to protect Clary. There had been small signs over the last five years that small steps were happening towards some level of acceptance, all different small pieces that were slowly adding up to change.

Defending Idris against Valentine and Sebastian was a piece of that change. Another piece was the job that Jace had taken on in running the New York Institute alongside Clary. As an Institute head, he was proving that his words and actions matched as they worked to rebuild what Valentine and Sebastian had destroyed.

When Jocelyn and Luke approached them, with golden stars still raining down, he wasn’t expecting a large change to that situation. He assumed that there would be a small difference now that he was their son-in-law rather than their daughter’s boyfriend or fiancé. What happened next shocked him as much as if Luke had pulled out a knife and stabbed him. Jocelyn hugged him. She put her hands on his shoulders and hugged him. As she released him, she looked him straight in the eyes and simply said “You make her happy, that makes us happy. You are family.” The declaration of family was not a light issue in his world, the world that Jocelyn had run from, the world that Clary had chosen. There were Shadowhunter spouses that had never been accepted as family by anyone but the spouse themselves. Clary herself had absolutely rejected Valentine as her father, despite being forced to acknowledge the blood ties, she claimed Luke as her father.

Stunned, Jace could only respond in the direct honesty of what he not only knew but felt. “She is my life.” The response came from Luke not Jocelyn. It was a firm “We know.” As they turned away Clary looked at Jace and smiled, and then was prompted whisked away by Emma Carstars. Jace began searching out friends that he no longer saw as much as he wished. Managing to gather them in the same place was increasingly difficult, so this rare gathering was something to treasure.

A great deal of the administrative time was taken up by three simple sounding yet time consuming jobs. Re-establishing and staffing the Institutes, included the ones that had been closed. Re-establishing the Clave and Council and spreading the Downworlder Alliance in every area that an Institute existed. Simon was usually traveling to find candidates for assentation, checking in on the Academy students, and assisting Magnus and Alec with the Alliance. Of course, Izzy was with him on these travels, working on spreading the ideas, realities and practices of the Alliance to every Institute. In that role she reported back to back to Clary and himself on the reception of the ideas as well as any new practices that they could incorporate themselves. They never pretended that they knew it all and finding better ideas that could help everyone was the starting point. The practice in China regarding entire streets and blocks where Downworlders didn’t have to hide as opposed to being limited to the Shadow Markets was taking hold. Strong resistance to the Alliance by the Nephilim would be followed up with a visit by either himself, Clary or in extreme reactions Alec.

Prejudice and hatred on the part of the Shadowhunters this had greatly been reduced since the split and was not something that would be condoned into future generations of Shadowhunters. Strong reactions by any of the Downworlder races tended to get visits from leaders of other clans often accompanied by Magnus, Catarina or Ragnar. None of the Downworlders could be or should be forced to co-operate of course, but if they didn’t choose to work with the Shadowhunters they still needed to be clear that the Accords were still in effect. There was prejudice, hate and distrust on both sides. Not everyone was going to be friends, and there was a lot of very bad history on all sides, but they were forging ahead to make peace and fairness real.

As a part of this change the re-founded Shadowhunter Academy featured teachers that were Shadowhunters, Vampires, and Wizards. When they could convince them, the Fair Folk were represented by Mark and Kieran, or Diana and the Lord of the Hunt as guest speakers. They had yet to persuade any of them to even consider staying in a permanent role. Jace was thrilled to see Mark, Kieran and Christina all here tonight.

Maia and Lilly of course were also continuing as co-founders of the Alliance while sending new unaffiliated werewolves and vampires to the farm where Luke and Jocelyn had managed to become the touchpoint of the reformed Praetor Lupus. Of course, in addition to all the official duties, Magnus and Alec had their hands full with Max and Rafael. He had heard that occasionally Magnus, Ragnar and Catarina mulled random ideas of how to find and help Shadowhunter children who had fallen through the safety net and wizard children who not only had no safety net but were often the victims of active prejudice and violence in a world that did not understand them. 

He was glad to see Julian and Emma here as well, and not just because they were friends, or because they were part of a very select group that could have any understanding of about the strength of the relationship that he and Clary had. Julian and Emma along with Helen and Aline were not only putting the Los Angeles Institute back together and spreading the Alliance, but also healing their family from recent events. As part of that they had taken on the incredible challenge of beginning to change the attitude towards the areas of mundane medicine that could benefit the Shadowhunters. A significant portion of the loss that the Nephilim had suffered was the near eradication of the Silent Brothers. There were some very real benefits that mundane medicine could help mitigate that loss. Catarina, Diana, and Kit were spearheading the education for this change. Jace found this odd since for some reason that while Kit continued to be instrumental in leading the charge, he also refused to be in the same room as Ty Blackthorn. Looking around now Kit was standing with Tessa and Jem looking around just as Jace himself was doing, and he could see Ty standing on the other end of the roof talking to others with his back to Kit.

Ty’s behavior was different from most Shadowhunters and Kit was the one who had explained that Ty had something that mundane called autism. It apparently had different levels, in people who had it to only a very slight level it was nearly impossible to detect, they themselves may not even know. While others had it to such an extent that it made having a normal mundane life very difficult. Jace had no problems with any of it. Everyone was different. Some Shadowhunters were great at fighting, others were not as good as fighting but had strengths in other areas. Ty himself was one of the best researchers he had ever seen and the Solomance would only make him better. Setting aside these changes and challenges that he routinely dealt with he focused on spending time with everyone just Jace rather than as a Head of the New York Institute.

Just before dawn, Magnus began creating three new portals, and began directing traffic. Jace watched with amusement as Magnus deftly directed most of the other Institute heads and assorted acquaintances to the two far-right portals, while close friends and family all were directed to the portal closest to Magnus. As the roof slowly emptied out the band was the final group sent through the portal furthest from Magnus which then closed. The head of the Greece Institute was last through the portal that had been in the center and it closed. The last remaining people on the roof were Magnus, Alec, himself and Clary. With a snap all the decorations disappeared, and Magnus waived them forward.

“Come on! Can’t hold this all night for you love birds!” He waved them toward the portal where the sanctuary in the New York Institute could be glimpsed. The time difference meant that while the sun would be coming up here, it was still the beginning of the night in New York. Magnus had found a way to make the night last twice as long. He had arranged for the first part of the evening to include everyone who might need to be included as part of Nephilim politics to attend and then had shuffled them off happy to have been able to attend while giving Jace and Clary’s friends and family a whole second night to celebrate with just themselves. This gift of time was the best gift for Magnus to be able to give and the sanctuary was resplendent in lights and decorations. More food and music and most importantly even more time to spend with family and friends that never had enough time together.


	5. Private Wedding Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shadowhunter wedding has two parts, Jace and Clary applying the private runes

**PRIVATE WEDDING RUNES**

Jace closed the door to their room with his foot since his arms were full of a giggling Clary who hadn’t quite thought he was serious when he told her he was going to carry her up the stairs. It was an oft-mentioned tradition that he had discovered when he had been researching weddings. While he had determinedly insisted that he only wanted veto power, he had done some research on mundane wedding traditions to see what could be incorporated into what he was already familiar with in Shadowhunter weddings. While Clary was a dedicated Shadowhunter and had chosen the it as her life, she had spent her first 16 years as a member of the mundane world. It seemed appropriate and right that he included what was appropriate. As he found bits and pieces that would work well, all the people in charge of putting the wedding together had agreed – plus it made a fantastic exit strategy from the party.

Their room. Another change that had happened. A room had always just been a place to sleep. A place that was required to be kept spotless. Their room was still neat, but no longer utilitarian. The sword Clary had proposed to him with hung prominently on the wall above their bed. No fireplace in this room. He still preferred white cotton sheets and lighter colors in general, but they were now paired with colorful quilts or comforters. Some of Clary’s artwork was on the walls, a green and gold Persian rug covered part of the dark wood flooring giving it a lighter effect and playing up the gold in the cream and green wallpaper.

He set Clary down on the bed with a deeper kiss than he had given her in front of the crowd, then pulled off his formal jacket, draped it over a nearby chair and kicked off his shoes. He looked up to see Clary was dedicatedly untying and unlacing the ribbons to remove her heels, he knelt in front of her and with his assistance they joined his shoes on the floor. He found himself stroking her cheek as wordless he finally gave in and reached up, pulled the jeweled comb holding her hair up out and watched it tumble down her back as he ran his fingers through it.

She smiled at him and asked “Better?”

“Better” he agreed, he loved her hair being down.

His hands didn’t stop at her hair, the satin of her dress continued to entice him as he ran his hands up her sides and back, ending at the zipper of her dress. While he tugged the zipper down, she returned the favor by undoing the buttons of his waistcoat and then his shirt and sliding her hands under the cool fabric and up his back. When he stood up to remove the offending fabric. Clary stood up as well and her dress pooled on the floor around her feet. Which was exactly where he wanted it to be. It took every bit of self-control that he possessed to stop at that point.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the new stele they had used hours before in their ceremony, he had retrieved from Simon during the receptions. His thumb ran across the herons in flight on the handle and across the wings holding the adamis crystal, and then saw her surprise as he knelt in front of her placing the stele in her hand. He kept his eyes steady on her green eyes that had grown wide.

She grasped his hands and tugged him to his feet. He followed her soft request to lay on the bed and stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head. She straddled him and ran her finger over his lips, he first caught it gently in his teeth, then released it with a kiss. Keeping his hands firmly behind his head. Her finger traced its way down his neck to his chest. Both of her hands were now on his chest, her fingers tracings both old and new runes before moving down and stopping at his hips. Pausing with a smile and an arched eyebrow she hooked a finger in the waistband of his pants. He helpfully lifted his hips and in short order the pants joined her dress on the floor next to the bed. He resisted the urge to pull her down to him and forced himself to be still while watching her move over him. Her knees pressed against his thighs, then she then a drew a rune over his heart with her finger.

“Ready Jace?”

“Always Clary.”

She set the stele in position and displayed her ability to be both precise and artistic when she began drawing the marriage rune over his heart. Pain was a part of the marks, they all hurt to one degree or another as they were etched into the skin. Yet this time, while it felt warm, it did not hurt. As Clary completed the last line, he felt the new mark throb and then a warm sensation spread across his chest.

Clarys soft hair brushed across him as she leaned down and kissed the rune. Then she captured his hands and began kissing her way from his heart, up his neck, to his lips. Her teeth light on his lower lip and then she was laying on top of him, her hands gripping his hair. He freed his hands and pulled her closer to him, one had on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back. While holding her tight he flipped their positions without ever pausing in kissing her. Now he captured her hands and raised them above her head, and it was his turn. She felt the force of his desire where his body met hers. She saw that desire echoed in how his golden irises were swallowed in the dilation of his eyes. She heard it in the dusky tone of his voice as he repeated the question she had asked him.

“Ready Clary?”

She nodded as she handed him the stele “Always Jace.”

He had been taught, sometimes forcibly, to be precise in drawing runes. The thought and sense of gratitude for that precision briefly flashed across his mind and was gone. He traced the line of her cheek with his finger, across her jaw, then continued down the softness of her neck, pausing to kiss the hollow of her neck. His hand moved down and cupped her breast. He placed his finger over her lips and Clary obliged him by first sucking on his finger, then kissing the tip as she released it. He traced the rune with that finger over her heart with his finger first and then followed with the stele, the black mark standing out against her pale skin. As the final line completed, he felt his mark pulse slightly again, the startled look on Clarys face confirmed what he was thinking. What they had begun with their public runes had intensified when they completed the private portion of their wedding runes.

This link was different from the parabatai bond between him and Alec yet was reminiscent of it. The parabatai bond was designed to bind two people together with the focus on fighting together and strengthening each other. In a battle he always knew where Alec was, if he was hurt, and usually if he needed help. Healing runes applied to each other worked better than anyone else’s. But rune wise that was where it stopped. The balance of the link that others saw and often attributed to the bond was simply the result of a friendship deeper and stronger than others realized, and often never dreamed possible. He and Alec were brothers no matter who their parents were.

This Mark with Clary was different. He knew that he could now tell where she was strongly enough to find her from quite a distance. He didn’t know how far, yet, that had been part of the public marks. The private marks added something new, he could now sense Clarys mood and emotions. Granted that in their current situation he didn’t need any additional help to know her mood, but the sense of wonder he felt coming through the mark let him know that she was feeling him through her part of the mark as well. Questions for later. He set the stele and questions aside and instead traced her lips with his tongue and felt her lips open in response, his hand cupped her breast, her hands now pressed against his back and neck pulling him closer, this time she tasted of strawberries, champagne…and the noodles that had been brought in for the reception.


	6. After the Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What applying those runes leads to

**AFTER THE MARKING**

With their final marks completed he gave free rein to his desire. She was pulling him closer, wanting to eradicate any distance between them and he was in total accord with that idea. They managed to remove the final layers of clothing between them and he gloried in the feel of her skin touching his. No matter how many times he touched her after these years together, touching her still felt new every time and he never took it for granted. He stretched his long body over her, resting his weight on his elbows. He dedicated himself to kissing her completely and thoroughly, to exploring her as if he had never touched her before. He started gently kissing her eyelids and worked his way down grazing his teeth along her cheekbones, stopping and lingering to kiss her deeply as his tongue explored her mouth, nipping her lower lip, before working his way down her body, his lips sought out every inch of her skin that he could reach kissing, sucking, nipping, and grazing with his teeth. His hands followed him down her body, touches light and gentle on her arms, breasts, stomach and slid down to her legs as he continued kissing his way down her body. He knew what she liked. What she loved. He knew what made her tremble. He knew what made her call out his name. He used every bit of that knowledge and every moan, sigh and shudder encouraged him toward his current goal – to make her speechless.

Her hands gripped his hair, she head was thrown back, and she was making that noise that was somewhere between a moan and a cry, he loved that he was able to draw those from her. She was urging him back towards her mouth and he obliged her but took his time as he moved higher, never stopping the dedicated assault of his lips and tongue on her and being rewarded by ever more urgent cries and pleas. He left his left hand on her thigh as the other reached up to her breasts. In response to her increasingly more desperate wordless pleas he raised up and began suckling a breast and his left hand sought the moist center between her legs. He was rewarded with a gasp and Clary’s pleading moan calling his name insistently. Her hands moved down his back then gripped his buttocks pulling him higher and closer. Now she was seeking his mouth, tongue first tracing his lips, then probing and assaulting. The moans were continuous now, pleading in desire as her hands moved up to his shoulders and then she sat up to straddle him to take matters into her own hands and with his arms around her, he rocked back on his heels bringing her with him. Both of his hands were now tangled in her hair while his mouth nuzzled her neck. He felt her hand stroking him and he heard himself making that noise that only she could bring out in him, his head now back as he reveled in the sensation. He felt her lips and tongue on his neck. His hands slid down from her hair, with one he grasped her waist, the other on the back of her neck. He was watching her eyes as he guided her up and on to him. He enjoyed the gasp that he drew from her as he slid inside her. They were moving together, his hands gripping her buttocks and her legs tight around his waist as he leaned forward to lay her back on the bed, she matched him thrust for thrust. Sweat slicked them, eyes dilatated, hearts racing, and their breath coming faster. Her head was buried in his neck, occasionally joined by teeth. He heard his own voice sounding far away, groaning “Clary, oh Clary” and then her nails raked his back, her legs gripped him tighter, her face no longer buried in his shoulder. He watched as her pleasure peaked and she the only sound she could make was his name, her eyes fixed on him, green and gold eyes both darker with desire that would never be for anyone but each other. Then she was shuddering, spasms of pleasure tightened around him and with a final thrust he joined her. They were kissing each other and their wet bodies sliding against each other as he brought her on top of him, rolling on to his back while they both remembered how to breathe.

Clasping her tightly, her head on his shoulder and their legs tangled. His new mark seemed to pulse with his heart, and he thought about the ongoing discussion they had over the last few weeks. Over the years they had both struggled with identity. They had both been lied to about who they were, who their families really were. For the first 17 years of his life he had thought he was Jonathan Wayland. He thought he had seen his father killed in front of him. The betrayal that had rocked him when he discovered the lie. That lie and the heartbreak was compounded by discovering that the man who raised him was really Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine who didn’t return for him, he had only returned for the Mortal Cup upon finding Jocelyn and Clary. Valentine wasn’t done with him yet though, he changed his story and told him that he was a Morgenstern and Clarys brother. All lies. Lies that shook his faith and understanding in his own identity. As the dust settled one of the lingering effects of the chaos was his own name. He obviously wasn’t Jace Wayland, the name he had grown up with. What was he to be called?

In Clary’s case it had been her mother who had lied, although for a far more understandable reason. Jocelyn had stolen the Mortal Cup from Valentine. She didn’t believe he was dead and wanted to hide Clary from him. To that end she told Clary her father was dead soldier. She had lied about both of their last names to continue to hide from Clary’s father. When it all came to light most people still referred to her as Clary Fray, some occasional referred to her by her father’s name Morgenstern. Others by her mother’s name Fairchild.

He had found his identity and had laid claim to his family name, there was no longer any doubt about who he was. He had worked to come to terms with both his past and who he was now, Tessa and Jem were offering to give him a link to his heritage. Clary wanted to do the same, not just reconciling her past, but staking a claim to her own identity for the future in a way that left no doubts. She saw this as the clearest way to do so.

The first time he had broached the topic of marriage she had thought he was joking and had teased him. Now all these years later she was serious as well, and he felt her snuggle closer into him, and her breathing was starting to slow. He held her close, wanting nothing more than to never let her go. Grateful and constantly amazed that he was hers and she was his.

He whispered “I love you Clary Herondale. I am yours forever”

“Forever, Jace Herondale. I love you forever.” She answered as they lay wrapped in each other and drifted to sleep.


	7. A Series of Nights #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about some heavy topics  
> June 2013

**A SERIES OF NIGHTS**

What came next was felt surreal, and the topic of many late-night talks between Jace and Clary. Tonight, they were returning from Luke and Jocelyn’s farm and a happily tired Jace was in one of his favorite positions; laying on his back with Clary using his shoulder as a pillow and his arms around her. Over the last six months there had been a very real if subtle change in the world around them. It was not a change that they had expected or even considered. They had already been living together and running the Institute for years. Nothing in the physical world had changed, yet for the Nephilim around them everything had changed.

Jace and Clary had developed a habit with each other of just talking out different topics. Sometimes it almost resembled a stream of conscious line of thought that relied on the other person to stop them if they went off the rails and provide points of view as needed. For Jace his shield against the world hadn’t even let Alec this far in, so some of the topics were things that Jace never really discussed while continually observing those around him. For Clary not having grown up in the Shadowhunter world meant that she was still seeing points of view and things that “have always been that way” that were still new to her, and she often saw them differently. Jace could explain the traditional point of view having grown up within the Nephilim. So, they talked these things out with each other. Working together, as always, to try and knit together understanding, what was happening, and what, if anything, they could or even needed to do about it.

Tonight, they were working out how family worked within the Nephilim, because it wasn’t as clear as it might seem. Family was important to Shadowhunters. Family genealogies were known, and stories passed down from generation to generation. From the outside looking in, to a casual observer it might appear that their culture seemed to be expressly about being the warriors that the angel Raziel had created them to be. It had certainly looked that way to both Clary and Simon when they had first met Jace, Alec and Izzy.

Learning how to kill demons and stay alive while doing it was a driving point of the Nephilim life. Extensive resources were expended to ensure that the Nephilim were very good at killing demons, protecting mundanes, and protecting Downworlders – in that order. Anyone who stopped to take a closer view of how the Nephilim as a society achieved those goals showed that the Shadowhunters were a people who valued family above all else. The family mottos, the broad strokes that families were even painted with all featured into that. With all the importance that was placed on family, the Nephilim inflicted the worst damage on their own families.

When the Clave had split, the most toxic of the prejudice and the most visible hatred against the Downworlders had been excised. That did not mean that problems vanished or that some of those points of view were gone. It only meant that they willing to examine those points. It also did not mean that those who remained were all on the same page or even at the same level of development of examining their own points of view. One of the greatest points of strength for the Shadowhunter could also turn out to be a strong point of derision, prejudice, and hate.

Jace paused in his thoughts and looked down at Clary before continuing.

“The Downworlders have often seen Nephilim arrogance and complained about it and they are right. We cannot be good leaders in any regard if we are not honest with both ourselves and others. Honesty is key for not only making the Alliance work but to being effective leaders, brutal self-aware honesty. Shadowhunters can be very arrogant. Growing up being told you are the blood of an angel and that you and your whole race have a divine purpose can contribute to that. The flip side of that is that the lives of those whose purpose in life is to fight and kill demons could be very short and brutal so the ties of family are elevated about all else. As with any family sometimes our relationships were close and other times strained, yet the importance of that family never lessened so the very real result was that the Nephilim band together against all others. But that arrogance…we have been hateful and brutal to Downworlders, we have done things that will take generations to regain trust from, we may never fully regain that trust. Downworlders have not been the only recipients of that brutality, we have done horrific things to each other as well. Clary, it’s horrible, it is vicious and even spiteful what we do to each other. It makes no sense and works against our own goal of protection.’

Jace was growing understandably agitated. Clary reached up and stroked his face as he continued.

‘Family loyalty and the importance of family was one of the reasons for the safety net that had been created to ensure no Shadowhunter child went uncared for worked. Yet we have banished entire branches of families for falling in love with the wrong person. We have had marks stripped from Shadowhunters instead of allowing our family to grow.”

Jace shifted, he was now on his side, leaning on his elbow looking at Clary.   
“Has anyone ever told you what stripping marks entails? Has it ever been described to you? Valentine described it to me. It gave me nightmares, for weeks. Do you know why I believe there are so many people who can ascend?” He went on without waiting for an answer “It’s not just the ones we’ve banished, and there are families out there that come from those we have stripped. But there are others, sometimes entire families have disappeared into the mundane world, without waiting for banishment, never speaking of their heritage. What if Valentine had never found you? What if your mothers plan had worked?”

He shoved aside the idea of having never met Clary and went on. “Two generations and any knowledge of the Shadow world would have vanished from your family.”

Clary reached up and stroked his cheek again, and started with the last point first

“He did find us, and I am here with you.” She smiled and stretched up and kissed him. “We can’t fix what has happened in the past, but we sure as hell can lead the charge to change the future. Let’s start with marrying a non-Shadowhunter isn’t cause for banishment and mark stripping. For a race that is supposed to be about family that has got to be the most hateful thing I have ever heard of.”

Jace took a deep breath and nodded. “What could have possessed us to have been this stupid? It needs to stop immediately. Alec marrying Magnus is a start, yet the out there will be that Downworlders know about the Shadow world. We need to establish the ability of a Nephilim to marry a mundane if they choose, as long as there is free choice and knowledge on both sides, we can keep the Shadow world secret and still let the Nephilim grow. Yes, this will have to be done with caution, but this is possible.” Jace was growing calmer. “It is possible to find a way to not torture our own people in the name of love and family. The story of Kit’s line of the Herondales is the height of Shadowhunter arrogance.”

Clary was watching his face and decided that now was the time to derail this discussion for the night and snorted.

Jace heard Clary snort and he looked at her.

In a teasing voice she said “Arrogance? Shadowhunters? You? Not at all. Meek and humble, the lot of us.” She rolled her eyes and grinned at him, he saw what she was doing and agreed with her.

“Arrogant am I? I can’t help it if no one can live up to my charms.” he returned in a mocking tone and followed that with tossing his hair back, and a wicked grin spread across his face.

She loved seeing that grin when they were alone together. Because that meant that he was going to do what he felt like doing, and with Jace Herondale that meant that she was going to end up gasping and breathless, feeling like she had no bones, unable to move and without a doubt very satisfied.

He moved over her keeping his eyes locked on hers, now she was on her back and he was above her when he moved like she felt like he was a lion stalking his prey with her as the prey. This time he was using his knees for his weight, pinning her left thigh with one knee between her legs, leaving both of his hands free. He was making good use of those hands, it felt like he was everywhere at once, stroking, touching, in light teasing touches that almost, but not quite tickled. One hand was now cupping a breast while the other hand pulled her tank top over her head and stopped there, capturing her hands in the tangle of her top. He leaned forward pressing his knee against her, holding her hands down and kissing her fiercely, capturing her mouth demanding and taking everything that she was willing to give. She was willing to give everything, there was nothing about her that didn’t belong to Jace. In return, she knew that there was nothing about Jace that didn’t belong to her.

With a nip of her lip his mouth moved down her neck, sucking lightly at the pulse point on her neck then licking and sucking at the hollow at the base of her neck. He released her hands and the tank top landed on the floor somewhere, she thought, it didn’t currently matter. She used her newly freed hands to see if she could remove her shorts only to discover that Jaces knee was still in the way. He paused long enough in his oral assault on her body to shake his head and whisper “Nope, my job.” and kiss her again. Just as demanding, and just as thoroughly and now doing something with his knee to make her wonder how she had forgot it was there.

She was quickly losing her breath but managed “Well, can I take yours off then?” 

“hmm, if you can get to them?”

He moved his knee, now his hands were tugging her shorts off.

“If you can still talk, I am obviously not doing something right. Let’s find out if, I am actually arrogant or just have a well-deserved reputation.”

The wicked grin was back, he planted a kiss on her stomach and then on the inside of her knee. He had her firmly in his grasp and had no plans on letting her go anytime soon. Working his way up one thigh and then the other, stopping just before her center. He repeatedly brought her close to release and stopped. Enjoying her urgent pleas and finally her begging. She was a puddle of frustrated sensation when he sat up between her legs.

“Clary, look at me...” as she currently was lying flat on her back with both arms out, she had to manage to proper herself up on her elbows to look up at Jace and watched him undo the tie of his pants and let them drop to his knees. His body proclaimed his obvious desire for her. He leaned forward, pressing against her, and looking deeply into her eyes. His eyes were dilated with desire as well, only a thin rim of gold was visible. Clary could see herself reflected, and with a grin he nipped her on the nose.

“Keep looking at me.” Still kneeling between her leans he watched her face and listened with pleasure as he penetrated her with two fingers, using his thumb to rub across her most sensitive spot, pressing and stroking. He reveled in every sensation of pleasure and release that crossed her face and every moan and sigh she gave. He moved quickly to catch her as her arms gave out. Both of his arms were around her, while his lips on hers were still demanding but gentle. One hand tangled in her hair, the other stroking her back. She used her feet to kick the pants lower on his legs and wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him closer. Wanting to be one with him in every way possible. Her hands mirrored his, gripping his hair and then tight around his back as he made them one.

He still felt too far away, she pulled him to her, her hips met his. She tightened her legs, and she lost track of where her body ended and where his began, all that filled her mind was him. She gripped him even tighter, her nails in his back and heard her voice calling for him, and he was repeating her name over and over and they were one, she felt the rune over her heart adding to the spreading warmth over her body, and there in the mark, she could feel the echo of him in her mind. He was in her mind; she was in his; a perfect awareness of each other feeding back on each other. Arms and legs tangled, Jace rolled on to his back taking her with him, she laid curled on to him, his arms around her. Feeling blissful and completely unable to move of her own volition, her last thought before sleep claimed them, she whispered to him “not arrogant at all”.


	8. A Series of Nights #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about some heavy topics  
> June 2013

**A Series of Nights Part #2**

Identity was a frustrating topic for both of them. On a personal level they had both fought for and successfully seized their own identities. They saw that struggle in those around them, and the fight that they knew those they loved would continue to have. The first person to make a comment about Max would have a line of people to deal with, if they were still standing after Magnus and Alec got through with them. That same dedication to family and genealogies that both brought together and severed the Shadowhunters had enabled a worldwide safety net in place to give any Shadowhunter child a place to call home.

That safety net was a frequent point of discussion between Jace and Clary other than at night together because the core of that net was implemented primarily by the Institutes. It had been demonstrated that it could be intentionally side tracked as it had been with Kit. Other times it just didn’t work which is what had happened with Rafe.

How could they make it better? The unknown of how many other Shadowhunter children were out there was troubling. While Simon was out recruiting, he and Izzy were to keep eyes out for other lost Shadowhunter children. Both Jace and Clary firmly believed that many of those that Simon needed to find were branches of Nephilim families that had walked away from the Shadow world generations ago on purpose and had lost all knowledge of the world. So, what could be done? Simon and Izzy were trying to find multiple needles in multiple haystacks without even knowing if they were really there. To make things worse, if they were looking at it objectively, on that first night it was Clary – a full Nephilim who had seen Jace, Alec and Izzy. Simon, who successfully ascended had not.

That same dedication to genealogies meant that a small group were dedicated to arguing among themselves what “legal names” should have been. There was a view that Clary by all rights, before their marriage, she should have been Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. This faction disregarded the fact that Jocelyn had left Valentine and was actively trying to hide from him. In their point of view since no divorce had been filed, she should have remained a Morgenstern and that should be her daughter’s name as well.

The other side of that debated reasoned that even though Jocelyn had left Valentine, he had falsified his death, so it constituted widowhood. That meant that Jocelyn could have reverted to her maiden name. This line of reasoning also ignored the entire fact that Jocelyn was trying to hide from Valentine. They had also decided that there was a precedent for also giving Clary her maiden name, so her name should have been Clarissa Adele Fairchild. It threw both groups into a state of befuddlement that instead she had been Clary Fray. They perceived it as a subversion of the rightful naming protocols made them uncomfortable, despite the reasons involved.

They were only now able to begin to understand, through rounds of group debate, that Valentines daughter barely knew him. Despite what they saw as a discrepancy of her name, they had slowly started to become more accepting of the fact that she would not use the Morgenstern name.

This same group had been more comfortable with the decision Luke had made when he had left and changed his name. While he had retained a form of his Shadowhunter name when going from going from Lucian Graymark to Luke Galloway, he had become a Downworlder and changing his name was a desired part of that change.

Jace had been harder for them to reconcile into their labels, a fact the truly enjoyed most of the time. He had been raised by Clary’s father. Dying, nearly dying, being raised from the dead by Raziel himself, and finally being burned with heavenly fire had gone a long way towards erasing that perceived stain. The reality that either Valentine himself or Clarys brother had been the ones either trying or succeeding to kill him ad been no small portion of that. Yet despite those trials and his assistance in saving the world, it seemed that the revelation that he was a Herondale had finally been the step that sealed his acceptance. Yet they persisted in continuing to mull over what they thought his name should be. Johnathon Christopher Wayland Herondale? Should Morgenstern be included as he was raised by him? Jace simply ignored them. It the first place it wasn’t anyone’s business. Legal matters were the only time he used his full name. His decision on his last name was the one he shared with Clary. Herondale.

Family ties and the dedication to families were made even more unique in the Shadowhunter life when a parabatai bond. Parabatai became an instant part of each other’s families. Parabatai are not common, the fact that in their small circle of friends there were two sets was remarkable. He had seen the shift in family acceptance happen himself. When he had been sent to the New York Institute, Maryse had always been warm and welcoming to him, she acted as a second mother to him. After he and Alec had become parabatai that warm welcoming mothering took on a permanent feel. It was a subtle change, but it was there. Within the Nephilim parabatai formed a stronger bond than marriages. Divorce was more likely than breaking a parabatai bond, and divorce was exceedingly rare among the Nephilim. Indeed, in most cases marriage formed the same strong bond between families, he had a front row seat with the change between Simon and the Lightwoods.

Clary said that the bond between families wasn’t always or even usually the case in mundane families. A large portion of newlywed mundanes would go off on their own and rarely see other family members. In the Shadowhunter world it was possible that that kind of separation would sometimes happen due to job situations, but even then, efforts were made to encourage family members to remain close. Often if that separation occurred it was because one or both of the parties preferred it, that had been the case with Maryse and Robert.

It was unfortunately true that Simon himself was still a point of discussion within the Shadowhunter world and not just in the genealogical groups. Clary’s parabatai was a former mundane, and a former vampire. This less than stellar pedigree was balanced with being a graduate of the Shadowhunter Academy, a successful ascension, following that up with choosing an old Shadowhunter name, and then topping it all off by marrying a Lightwood. Within the Shadowhunter world nothing past ascending should have mattered. The fact that the Angel Raziel had decreed him worthy should be the end of any discussion. Within Jace and Clary’s mind nothing past Simon being willing to accept the Shadowhunter world and Izzy, and Izzy accepting him should have mattered. 

As quick as that they were back at the prejudice at the heart of so much of the damage the Nephilim had done to themselves. The Downworlder Alliance was the key to defending not only those who were traditionally thought of as Downworlders such as Magnus, Max, Lilly and Kieran. But those who were either former or new Shadowhunters like Luke and Simon and those caught in the middle like Mark Blackthorn. Bringing that acceptance through the DA was the key to teaching acceptance of other types of prejudice. The further they could spread the Downworlder Alliance with every Institute that they placed an Alliance supporter in charge of, the more they could spread tolerance and acceptance.

Bringing the prejudice that Simon faced into the conversation created a frustration in Clary that immediately required Jace’s direct intervention to help calm her down since her getting up and pacing the room ranting was not his first choice for any turn of events. As her thoughts and words on the matter became more heated, he started out with the reassurance that the continued success of the Alliance was bringing change to the Shadowhunters.

Jace drew Clary a mental picture of what would happen if any brain damaged idiot decided to take a physical action. Not only was Simon well able to handle himself, but that Izzy would be happy to mop up any that were left. As she started to giggle at the image of Simon and Izzy chasing hateful idiots down 2nd Avenue.

Laying on his side with his head propped on his hand an idea occurred to him.

“Clary, I think I might have a solution for us.”

“I think you might have several.” She was absolutely in the mood to be distracted.

“Oh, I definitely have a few, but this one actually is something that might solve a few problems at one time.”

She turned to look at him, not giggling now. He’d have to fix that in a few minutes. “What are you thinking?”

“We have that whole group of busybodies debating genealogies and family lines. We are pretty sure we have missing Shadowhunters from families that chose mundane life for different reasons. We have members of the Nephilim that need to get to know Simon better to work towards acceptance. Right? So, let’s put them all to work together.”

Clary contemplated his words. “I think I like it. We give them a chance to put what they know best to use finding the missing lines, giving them real work. They give Simon better clues on where to look and who to look for. They are forced to work with Simon. I love it.”

“Fantastic, we will start putting that together tomorrow. Now let’s forget about it for the rest of the night.”

With that settled he returned to his goal of distraction of by stroking her hair, tracing her cheek and lips with the tip of his finger, and then gathering her into his arms to bring her lips into range of his. Her enthusiastic response effectively derailed conversation for the night.

*********************************************************************

None of the bedrooms in the New York Institute have windows. Windows were for common rooms and rooms were people were presumed to be awake. Even so, Jace knew the sun was coming up. If there was a window the light would be streaming through. Right now, while it would be beautiful, he was glad there wasn’t one. Because Clary was curled up against him, her back to his stomach. His arms were around her and she was still asleep.

Prejudice. So many of the problems came down to prejudice and jealousy. A race born of angels, and they were jealous of humans, two races born of demon infections and the fair folk. A race born of angels and we couldn’t accept love and couldn’t find mercy for those who didn’t fit into their boxes. They were now able to take active steps to work on changing those attitudes but in his more philosophical times he couldn’t help but wondering how they got into this situation. On his more jaded nights, doubting that they would ever learn enough to get out of it.

He felt Clary starting to stir and looked down at her. His own personal miracle. Without her, he never would have believed any kind of change anywhere was possible. He was stroking her arm lightly and just watching her sleep. Her red hair had darkened as she had gotten older and he loved the contrast between her hair and creamy skin.

He loved the way that she always knew when he was lying to himself and called him on it. He loved the way she wouldn’t be bossed or bullied by anyone. She would go toe to toe with anyone, including him. Especially him. Especially when he thought he was doing something for her own good.

She was stirring again, he kissed the top of her head, and felt her shift closer into him. Tighter against him. “Good morning”

He could see her smile in her voice. “mmmm, good morning” and she turned over in his arms to face him. Now he could see the smile and her brilliant green eyes on his. Her hand ran slowly from his chest down to his hip, and then lower. “Very good morning.”

His hips moved against her hand and he breathed out her name. She moved up on him, pressing his shoulder. He took the hint and rolled on to his back. Her mouth replaced her hand and the capacity for intelligible words became a lost cause for him. No one had ever had this effect on him until her. He felt that noise that he had never know he could make until her coming up in the back of his throat. He was on his elbows his head was back and his eyes were closed.

She released him and moved up higher, now she was straddling him. He looked up into her eyes as they became one matching each other’s rhythm. He sat up with his hands on her hips, his eyes not leaving hers as sensation built stronger and they found the peak together.


	9. A Series of Nights #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about some heavy topics  
> June 2013

**A Series of Nights Part #3**

It was more than a week later that in one of their nighttime talks that he brought up a topic that was hard for him to talk to her about, but had been one of the clearest indication of what getting married had changed. Jocelyn and Luke. They were the ones he had hoped for some change from, and the wedding reception showed the beginning of that change in stunning detail. He hadn’t expected the extent of that change, or honestly even realize how much had needed to be changed. Expectations were one thing that had not changed for Jace. His level of expectations hadn’t changed. He didn’t expect much from the world. Clary stopped him there.

“Don’t lie to yourself Jace. You do have expectations and even hopes.”

Expressing his feelings on the sudden, surprising and welcome change also meant talking about how he felt before. That risked hurting her and hurting her was the absolutely at the bottom of the list of anything he ever wanted to do.

She sat up enough to put her hand on his cheek and to look directly in his eyes. “I love you, it’s ok. Tell me. Tell yourself.” Her eyes were clear and her expression serious. She kissed him and settled in again, head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest, his heart, on the marriage rune they shared.

Visits with Jocelyn and Luke had always centered on what Clary was doing, with the occasional polite questions about his activities. Questions from Clary to her mother and Luke were received with detailed stories and chat. Question from Jace received more of that same polite discussion, no additional details offered. When stories or events included both Clary and him the focus had always been on Clary’s side, with minimal inclusion of Jace involvement. In most respects, it felt like whenever they could it was “oh and Jace was there too.” If it had been just him, he wouldn’t have cared. He didn’t care what people felt about him beyond if they respected him. It was easier to work with people when they respected you. The list of people he cared about was very short. It was longer than it had been five years ago though. He cared about Jocelyn and Luke on a personal level because Clary did. She punched him in the shoulder at that point.

“You do care – don’t lie to yourself.” He looked down at her and met her eyes and studied them.

“It’s easier if I don’t, until you turned my world upside down, I could count the number of people that mattered to me on one hand.”

“I turned _your_ world upside down?” she muttered “Jace, don’t lie to yourself about caring.” Clary snuggled back into his shoulder.

The situation between the four of them made for a very awkward dynamic, Clary loved her mother and Luke and her hope that eventually they would warm up to Jace had been dwindling, this hurt her and made her feel torn. She herself had done everything she could to make clear that Jace was her choice and that they were a package deal. The cool treatment of him resulting in Clary being hurt caused a truly difficult dilemma for him. His natural reaction was to protect Clary from anyone or anything that might hurt her. That reaction had let to some interesting situations and even standoffs when they were training. Clary had finally managed to make it clear that she was less likely to get hurt if she had training before they got into any more messes.

Yet, he couldn’t protect her from her parents, all he could do is not let her see that it bothered him, he’d had enough training in his life on not showing his feelings and he was excellent at being polite as well. He could even rein in the sarcasm when required. But of course, Clary saw right through him, and she knew that he was hiding. The only way he could determine to get out of the situation was to find a way to get Jocelyn and Luke to accept him. Not as just a Shadowhunter. They did that. Not as Institute head. They did that as well. Not even as a member of the Council. They did that as well. But that was where they drew the line. In the normal course of things that would have been fine. But this was Clary, and they were not accepting him as a part of Clary’s life, and the division between them was causing her pain and he could not have that.

The marriage had achieved that acceptance. It seems that taking the step of being married, of accepting the marriage ruins, shifted that dynamic to a degree he never expected or dreamed of. His only expectation had been that they would have to publicly acknowledge that they were now related to him. A slightly more hopeful option was that perhaps family gathering would be warmer.

They had no way that knowing that Clary was the one who had delayed the marriage, and he wasn’t going to tell them. Taking the blame for the delay was the very least on the list of things he would do for her, granted that list included anything she ever wanted. Still it seemed remarkable that nothing else he had ever been able to do had ever been able to change their opinion of his suitability for their daughter. Helping save Idris from Valentine and Sebastian had thawed their reaction to him slightly, and it amused him that part of that for Jocelyn had been her watching daughter stab him with a sword, but it had only been a thaw.

He felt Clary press harder against him. He tightened his arm around her. That stab had cleansed him of what Sebastian had done, killed Sebastian, and for a few brief moments brought Jonathan back. Just long enough for Jocelyn and Clary to say goodbye to the boy who had never had a chance to live.

The hug and welcome at the reception seemed only to be the beginning. The respectful politeness that existed disappeared suddenly into a warm welcome that now included a seemingly real interest in him. Now he was included in the stories and questions in the get togethers. They wanted to know his opinions and ideas. Most of the invitations to dinners and other events had always seemed to happen when he was in Idris before the split or in the new reality on another continent making attendance problematic. Now those invitations shifted to include his portion of the work schedule instead of just Clary’s. To make sure they were both included this would often include Jocelyn and Luke coming to them. Jace was surprised at how grateful he was to be truly included and that the gratitude went beyond the fact that Clary was no longer being hurt by the situation. He had thought that his anger was just at how it affected Clary; it was surprising to discover that he was upset at being shut out on his own behalf.

If it had been ironic that watching Clary stab him caused some of the thaw initially, then next reaction from the marriage was just as funny and he was 100% positive that it was unconscious – Granny jealousy. 

He felt Clary look up at him sharply but kept going.

When Alec, Magnus, Rafe and Max were at the Institute at the same time that Jocelyn was, he would see Jocelyn watching them with the kids and then glance at Clary and back to Rafe and Max. Very clearly Jocelyn was wanting grandkids. It was entertaining that it seemed that a part of what was involved in Jocelyn and Luke accepting him was that they needed to have a wholehearted acceptance was that if there were to be grandkids, he would be the father.

Now he felt Clary laughing, she was trying to keep it silent, he wasn’t sure why, so decided to make sure it wasn’t. He moved his hand to a spot right above her hip, there was a ticklish spot, and he found it. The silent giggles suddenly filled the room at full volume as she writhed in his arms trying to escape. In a quick maneuver she was suddenly on top of him and having his arms and mouth full of a passionate Clary was even better than a giggling Clary. Kissing her deeply, he held her tight. Then looked her in the eyes.

“I’m not quite ready for that either, but maybe soon.” 

She nodded “Maybe soon.”

On Luke’s part the change was subtler, he has a naturally reserved personality but behind that quiet were eyes that saw everything and underneath it was steel with a cutting edge. You could not become the leader of not one but three different wolf packs without it; and Valentine had been his parabatai. The worst crime a Shadowhunter could commit was killing another Shadowhunter. Right behind it was betraying your parabatai and Valentine had done both. Every time that Luke saw Jace it was a reminder of what had been. Jocelyn and Clary were reminders as well, but he could effectively separate Valentine out of the equation. In Jocelyn’s case he had been in love with her before she fell in love with Valentine. With Clary, she was Jocelyn’s daughter and he loved her as a daughter as well. Neither of those things applied to Jace.

Jace had been raised by Valentine, and even though he was not a blood relation, his manner of speech, his fighting style, his stance and the way he moved had all been influenced by Valentines training and teaching. Even the way he could hide his emotions had been a result of 10 years with Valentine. It was all a constant reminder of what had happened.

With the marriage Luke now had a way that he could shift past dealing with the screwed-up teenager that Jace most assuredly had been as a type of father substitute. He now had a way to expand past working with Jace as a professional relationship as one of the Nephilim leaders or as part of the Downworlder Alliance. Now that he had a way to add Jace to that separation from Valentine - he was Clary’s husband and was family.

In the last five years his family and even his idea of family had grown. His family has always been the Lightwoods. From the time he met them they included him into their family, even before he and Alec had become parabatai. Then Tessa and Jem had found his lost Herondale cousin. He and Kit were developing that relationship and seeing where that went. Suddenly he now had Tessa and Jem not just as friends but as family. He and Clary were creating their own family. Then quite unexpectedly Jocelyn and Luke had truly included him into the family. That acceptance had filled a loss that he had not even realized he had. 

Clary didn’t have to move to feel his happiness and contentment with the life that they had created and were continuing to create together. But she did move, her hand running up his chest and tracing the marriage mark she had placed over his heart, the one that had already been etched inside his heart, now visible.


	10. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the Wedding, it's time for a decision  
> 31 December 2013

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**

Jace and Clary sat facing each other on their bed. The light from the lamp next to the bed made Jaces hair a golden halo, it was getting long again. She supposed it was time for a haircut but she kind of liked it. While Jace was rarely serious if he could help it, tonight his golden gaze was steady on her. His naked chest covered in old white scars and black inked Marks. His arms rested easily on his knees, his loose black training pants a stark contrast to the rose-colored blankets. 

Jace watched as she tossed her dark red hair back over her shoulder, returning his gaze, her green eyes steady on his. Her white tank top and shorts clung to her, but that was for later, right now they had a decision to make. His gaze dropped down to the stele between them on the bed. Ruefully he contemplated that for the first time ever, a stele felt like a dare.

Today was their one-year anniversary, and Jace had done his best to make the night special. Neither he nor Clary went in for formal very often but when they did it was usually all out. He had made reservations at Morimoto’s almost two months ago and had convinced Clary shopping for a new dress was a good idea. He knew her body well enough that he could have easy bought a dress that fit her perfectly, he also knew her well enough to know that it was a very bad idea to do so. After dinner he had taken her dancing. They had a shared history of dancing not always going well but they this time they were able to just have fun, something that had rarely had enough time to do, so just being able to let go and be in their 20’s in New York was a treat. Now they were in their apartment at the top of the Institute, well he supposed it was actually a suite because there was no kitchen, and they were both contemplating the stele, each other, and making one of the most serious decisions of their lives. The silver handle decorated with the pattern of herons in flight. His gift to her a year ago today.

Jace spoke first “Are you ready for this?” His golden gaze studying her response.

Clary laughed “Are you ready? I won’t look like me for a while.”

At that answer Jace grinned and snorted “You always look like you, that has nothing to do with it and wasn’t what I am talking about and you know it.”

Her answer was more serious now “I think we are ready. I think now is a good time.”

Clary stretched, loosening her shoulders and her tank top pulled up showing a white scar below her navel that was more visible than the others since it was newer. Clary was the only Shadowhunter since, well ever, that was able to create new runes. The one that was now showing had quickly become, he had heard, one of the most popular, a rune for birth control. It was a temporary rune and like all temporary runes they faded as they were used up. Between the two of them it meant that it was frequently reapplied, and right now they were deciding if they were going to reapply it.

“No one has tried to take over the city or destroy the world in a few years now.” Jace observed.

“Date nights are possible without having to pack for patrol.” Clary mused

“Physical safety aside, and in all seriousness, I love you Clary and I want us to have kids. Lots of kids. I want us to add to our family. The idea of having my own family was something I had never contemplated or thought I would want until I met you. Now, I can’t think of anything that will make me happier than for us to have children together.”

“I love you Jace. Until I met you being a mother was something I hadn’t thought about. I think it’s time to expand our family.” Clary smiled as she picked up the stele and scooted closer to him until her knees touching his. She leaned into him kissing him as she deliberately set the stele on the stand next to the bed then reached up and turned off the light.

She pulled back and sitting on her heels she pulled the tank top over her head and Jace immediately took advantage of her arms being over her head. His mouth captured a nipple and he enjoyed the sharp gasp of her intake of breath. She freed her hands from the tank top and reveled in the sensation of his mouth on her breast, then she used her hands to capture his face and Jace rose up to meet her, the desire for her naked in his darkening eyes.

His fingers caught the waistband of her shorts and tugged them down, she kicked them free as she leaned into him. One of his hands steadied her, the other lazily traced up her spine. Now free of clothing Clary slid down him kissing her way down his chest and stomach, taking his pants with her as she went lower. His head was thrown back, his eyes were now closed, his back arched, his hands fisted in the sheets on either side of him, and a deep moan in his throat. Releasing him with her mouth, her hand took its place watching him in the throes of pleasure and enjoying the turnabout of watching him pleading. In this case he was torn between what he was pleading, he wanted to keep going he wanted her so much, but he didn’t want it to end too soon. She was straddling him, both hands were on his chest and she leaned forward and kissed him. He sat up, not breaking the kiss, with his hands on her waist as he lifted her up, and she slid down him. He felt her hands on his shoulders, one of his stayed on her hip the other on the back of her neck guided her closer to him. His lips to hers, his tongue in her mouth, hers in his as they moved together.

Jace moved to his knees bringing her with him, her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand supporting her with a hand under her the other between her shoulder blades. He spun them over, now he was on top and her hips met his every thrust. He felt her nails dig into his back and her teeth into his shoulders. Spasming, shuttering and gasping they clung to each other. As their heartbeats calmed, they rolled together onto their sides tangled together, holding each other tightly.

His voice still thick his whispered “Happy Anniversary Clary, I love you.”

Her eyes steady on his, her voice just as dusky “I love you Jace, Happy Anniversary.”


	11. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early Thanksgiving dinner with a side of embarrassment  
> 26 August 2014

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

Clary Herondale was looking at herself critically in the mirror. Her hair was in a loose braid that hung down her back. She ran her hands down her front. Her tank top and shorts that she normally wore to bed, when she wore anything at all, were starting to be a little snug around the middle. Jace came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his hands covering hers, resting on her stomach. He smiled at her in the mirror and kissed the back of her neck. She relaxed back into him the artist in her enjoying their contrasts in the mirror. His golden hair and her red, his black shorts and her white. Both of their hands resting on her stomach, both of them smiling at each other in the mirror.

“We are going to have to start telling people soon.” His voice was a mixture of joy, regret, and pride.

“We knew that would happen. Can’t keep it our secret forever. We are lucky we managed this long- training clothes are loose, but my regular clothes are getting too tight. Where should we start?” Clary felt like she could just stay like this forever, leaning against Jace with his arms around her.

“Hmmm, let’s not pick, let’s have a dinner party and invite Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Magnus, Alec, Simon and Izzy. That way no one feels left out.” The corner of his mouth twitch “Or we could just glamor you until the baby is born and tell nobody.”

“Tempting, tempting but I choose option one.” Her smile widened and she turned to face him, reaching up she grasped his shoulders and pulled herself up on her toes. Or would have, Jace boosted her up, and he softly kissed her lips. Then he whispered into her ear

“As you wish” Her answering smile made all the mundane education that he had received in the last few years’ worth it.

They fussed over the details and it took about 2 weeks to get a date that worked on everyone’s schedule and have everything organized the way they wanted, but finally on a Friday night everyone started arriving at the Institute. During the fussing portion they had quickly realized that Jem, Tessa, Kit and Mina needed to be there as well. Clary and Jace did occasionally have gatherings. Most of the times informal gatherings tended be at restaurants and those at the Institute tended to be business dinners. Jace saw a fleeting look of speculation cross Jocelyn’s eyes as she hugged Clary. Neither Jace nor Clary cooked much beyond basics, both still cooked better than Izzy though. Although that tended to set the bar low.

Jocelyn had taught Clary a few dishes, spaghetti, macaroni and cheese, and of course peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Jace knew how to make cheese sandwiches but tended toward fresh fruit if left on his own. They had spent a weekend with the Blackthorns and Julian had taught Jace how to make pancakes as well. However, for tonight they had given some new recipes a shot, digging out a cookbook from the kitchen and laughing over the instructions as they worked it out. The baby would be due in November, so they attempted to put together a Thanksgiving dinner. The mashed potatoes and stuffing were straightforward. Jace seemed to have a knack for apple pie, so it appeared from the one that looked remarkably like the picture in the book. The turkey was more difficult, but with teamwork they did seem to manage to produce an edible bird. Gravy though, two tries later Jace came back from the store with a couple of instant gravy packets. They realized at the last minute that no vegetables had made an appearance and they decided to skip it.

They spent the next few hours enjoying the companionship, and the fun and some of the fun was even the actual dinner food. The pie was a hit and Luke promised to give pointers on gravy if they ever wanted to try it again. Good natured ribbing accompanied by laughing, as the dinner dishes were cleared away and everyone gathered in the living room with coffee, or in the case of the kids, hot chocolate. Jace stood up and addressed his friends.

“So, you all should know that Clary and I had an ulterior motive for asking you all here tonight. Other than attempting to eat our food.”

“What, Jace, you having ulterior motives? That’s news?” Alec chimed in

Jace ignored him and went on “However, I think Clary should tell you be the one to tell you, rather than me running my mouth more than normal.” The corner of his mouth quirked up, as Clary stood up next to him and his arm went around her waist reflexively. Tessa glanced at Jem and he nodded, barely moving his head.

Clary spoke up “We have been keeping a secret from you but...”

Simon spoke up “When don’t you two keep secrets” and Izzy promptly punched him in the shoulder, and Clary continued.

“.. but have decided that it was time to tell you. We wanted everyone to be here together so that we could announce it. We are going to have a baby.”

For a moment nobody moved then the air was filled with golden fireworks courtesy of Magnus. Chaos ensued as hugs and handshakes spread around. Jocelyn jumped up and was hugging Clary.

Alec tackled Jace “You kept this a secret?!” he demanded “From me??”

The remainder of the night passed with parenthood stories being swapped by Jocelyn, Luke, Alec, Maryse, Magnus, Tessa and Jem. Jace reflected that they seemed very much like the stories he had been told while training that were meant to scare you and teach lessons all at the same time. Of course, judging by the occasional red-faced laughter from Clary, Izzy and Alec, embarrassment may serve the same purpose.

Izzy and Jocelyn promised to take Clary shopping that weekend to find maternity clothes that still looked like normal clothing.

As the night wound up, Jocelyn and Tessa pulled Clary aside with a question.

“Clary, you are an advocate of bringing mundane medicine in when it can help. Are you going to use a mundane doctor or call on a Silent Brother?” Jocelyn was the one who posed the question.

Tessa spoke up “For James, Lucie and Mina I was cared for by a Silent Brother. As you know though, your mother used a mundane doctor. This is a personal choice for you and Jace to decide but we wanted let you know that if you had questions about either route we are here for help.”

Clary nodded, “We hadn’t thought about it, and we should do that pretty soon. I do have one immediate question though for Mom. Did the doctor ever notice anything different in your bloodwork?”

Jocelyn smiled “Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Same with actually giving birth to you, a glamor hid the marks, but in today’s mundane world you may not even have to do that unless you want to.”

“We’ll talk about it and let you know if we have questions. I appreciate you bringing it up.”

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed Clary told Jace about the question that Tessa and Jocelyn had posed. She was sitting on the closed toilet in her tank top and shorts braiding her wet hair while Jace was brushing his teeth, a towel wrapped around his hips.

“I agree that this is a great opportunity to practice what we preach. It obviously went fine with me, with Kit and with how many others out there. Simon has found, how many, three? In the last six months that were born in the mundane world. On the other hand, why spurn the help of the Silent Brothers when it is available?”

Jace rinsed his mouth and then turned to her. “I want you safe. I have told you that from the very beginning. I want our baby safe.” He paused, contemplating. “Why can’t it be both? Use the mundane doctors, check in with the Silent Brothers. The Angel forbid anything goes wrong,” His lips went white at that thought but he continued “you would have the best possible care on both sides and has been pointed out we would be setting an example. An example without risking you or the baby.”

Clary nodded “I agree, lets demonstrate the best of both worlds. I’ll talk to my mom about mundane doctors tomorrow and we can talk to the Silent Brothers tomorrow as well.”

He turned and hung the towel up, kissing her gently and put on the shorts he wore for bed. Clary finished her hair and followed him into the bedroom. Jace turned back the sheets and slid into the bed, held his hand out to Clary to help her in. As Clary joined him, she turned out the light. Her back to his stomach, both of their hands on her stomach.


	12. The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary are both stubborn and able to stand their ground  
> 30 September 2014

It was nothing less than a face off, even if it was for all the best reasons on both sides. Clary and Jace stood facing each other in the in their room both wearing black training clothes. Clary had her arms crossed and a stubborn expression on her face, glaring at Jace with her green eyes narrowed and glinting. A familiar look to anyone that had told her she wasn’t allowed to do something. Her red hair was braided back but if she had been a cat her hair would have been bristling. If she had been a warlock sparks would have been coming off her.

Facing her, Jace looked like a golden immobile angel. He wasn’t glaring, his golden eyes were calm, his blonde hair in its normal tousled condition. He just looked stubborn and unmoving with his arms crossed, he towered over Clary. That part couldn’t really be helped since Clary barely reached his shoulder. It didn’t matter because she wasn’t intimidated in the least. The source of the face off was not hard to discern. Clary’s arms were folded above a stomach that was visibly pregnant even with the loose training pants.

“The doctor said that anything I was doing exercise wise before I got pregnant, I could keep doing.” The stubborn set of her jaw said that fire should be shooting out of her eyes.

Jace’s tone was firm, yet implacable. “The mundane doctor meant normal levels of exercise. I was standing right there when he said it. He did not mean jumping from beams to practice landings or running 5 miles a day.” Jace continued calmly. “This would be a great time to focus more on solo weapons training. Knives, bow, quarterstaff. I still think quarterstaff would be a fantastic weapon for you.”

Clary looked mutinous “I can now throw knives better than you can. I am barely passable with a bow despite one on one lessons with both Alec and Simon. Yet, you think I should try quarterstaff again? A weapon about three feet taller than me? I’ll not only look ridiculous but in my current situation I’ll overbalance and land on my ass.”

Jace sighed and continued “Tell you what, let’s try a compromise. Let’s check with the Silent Brothers and we will do whatever they say. If they you can do jumps fine. But until they get back to us, how about sticking with weapons training, whichever ones you want, and take running down to one mile instead of 5.”

Clary was obviously trying to rein in her temper and this suggestion was met with a nod “With a provision.”

“What provision?”

“You match my training level. You only do what I can do.”

Jace was relieved that was the only ask, and if it kept her from doing jumps it was worth it. “Absolutely, I am absolutely willing to match your training. If you must ramp down, I will ramp down. I am willing to do anything I have to do to keep you guys safe.”

Jace watched Clary start to relax and the defiant look faded, and her next words stunned him “You’d do that?”

He focused on the discussions the doctor had with them about hormones and body changes. He hadn’t been sure how much of it would apply to Clary as Shadowhunters did have differences. Apparently, that wasn’t one of the differences. Clary was looking at him and he was baffled by how she seemed to have gone from angry and defiant to looking, well, a little lost. He did the only thing that made sense at this point. He stepped forward and took her in his arms.

“Clary, I would do anything for you.” She knew that – he knew she did. His confusion only continued when she started crying, she was clinging to him and sobbing. He picked her up and went over to the bed and sat down with her.

“I love you; I will do anything for you and our baby.” He held his sobbing wife in his arms, stroked her hair as she laid against his chest, and just let her cry, feeling about as powerless as he ever had in his whole life. A little while later her sobs had subsided into sniffles. Her voice was soft and horse at the same time.

“Jace?” her voice was soft and horse

“Here.” He didn’t think any of the 100 other answers he could give would be a good idea at this point. She tried to sit up, and he let her, but didn’t let go of her.

“I’m sorry.”

Now he was back to being confused. But at least had an answer for this one.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

The stubborn look was surfacing again. “I shouldn’t have melted down on you.”

Jace, was happy to see that stubborn look returning, he stroked her cheek “You are allowed to melt down whenever you want.”

She raised an eyebrow at him but continued. “Jace, I have worked so hard to catch up with the people who grew up in the Shadowhunter world. If I stop training, I won’t be able to keep up. I won’t be good enough. That sounds stupid when I say it out loud.”

Jace looked her in the eyes, her bright green shimmering with tears again.

“It’s not stupid, it is an understandable fear, but it is also unfounded. However, if you think you are behind after the baby is born, I will be here to help you ramp back up. I will be here for anything you need or want.”

Clary sniffed, wiped her running nose and sighed “I’m so big, I can’t fit into gear, none of my clothes fit. I sound so typical. I know all of these things are stereotypical but there are still there.”

“Well, the not fitting into gear maybe. Mundane women aren’t likely to worry about not fitting into demon slaying gear.” Absolutely true but also got the response he was hoping for. A short laugh and a smile.

“No, probably not.”

The shimmer of tears had left her eyes, and the ground under him was getting more stable. Clary was worried about the way she looked, and he knew the best way to reassure her about that. She was still halfway on his lap. His hand moved back up to and his drew his thumb across her cheek and his finger tracing her lips. His other hand was still around her waist helping her balance.

“I love you, Clary Herondale. I will love you forever.” He kissed her lips and carefully stood up holding her, turned and carefully set her on the bed “Let me help. There is something else the doctor said we could do.”

Her smile encouraged him; did she know what he would do for that smile? He drew her top over her head, and she reciprocated by pulling his t-shirt off over his head. She was so beautiful, he never wanted to stop touching her. He reached out and cupped her breasts then leaning over suckled one listening to her gasp and moan. He stood up, untying the string of his pants which dropped off his hips to the floor. Clary stood up she wasn’t wearing the normal drawstring pants anymore. Izzy and Clary had found yoga pants for her to work out in and some of the pairs could double as normal pants during the day. They wouldn’t just drop off though, the needed a shove, or in this case a pull. Clary sat back down and scooted back, Jace stepped forward and knelt next to her, touching her lips with his.

He whispered, “You are so beautiful.” His hand sought out her breast again, running a thumb over the nipple. His other hand stroking down her side to her hip. He helped her lay back, kissing her eyelids, grazing her cheek with his teeth, before moving to kiss her deeply, he held most of his weight on his arms but where his body met hers there could be no doubt of his desire for her, rocking back on his heels between her legs his hands stroked her stomach and down to her hips and the tender, sensitive skin of her thighs, leaning forward his mouth followed his hands. He slid his hands under her buttocks as he laid down on the bed between her legs and brought her to him.

Shortly she was moaning and writhing, his strong arms holding her tight until she started pleading, calling his name. He sat up on his knees, a smile on his lips, still between her legs and he penetrated her with two fingers, pressing and stroking as she gasped asking for more. Giving in he leaned forward, kissing her then he laid down beside her and then kissing her again. He helped sit her up and balance as she maneuvered herself so that she was straddling him, and as he slid into her, he heard her moan, and himself gasp. His hands traveled from her hips up to her breasts and back. Holding her hips he sat up so he could reach her lips, that part was getting harder to do, but he was if nothing else determined. He leaned back on his elbows watching the pleasure on her face as he thrust up into her and she matched his rhythm her with her eyes closed lost in the sensation. As her breathing became more ragged, she opened her eyes and their gazes locked, she shuddered and whispered his name, her spasms of pleasure bringing him with her.

He helped her lay down next to him, kissing her lips softly, his hands resting on her stomach. As they lay there, he felt a tiny pressure flutter against his palm. He started in surprised “Clary was that?”

“You felt that?” she smiled

He nodded “I did”

“Our baby” She was getting tired and starting to nod off, he continued to hold them, moving closer, her stomach pressed against his, his arm over her, feeling the movement of their miracle between them.


	13. How to Manage Cravings as a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do Shadowhunters do about cravings?  
> 26 August - 13 January 2015

**HOW TO MANAGE CRAVINGS AS A TEAM**

“Jace??” came Clary’s voice, soft, questioning, but still insistent. He was coming to recognize that tone.

“Yes?” His eyes were still closed

“I really want some noodles, and ice cream.”

He opened his eyes now. Her eyes were wide open and there was an apologetic look on her face to match the tone.

“What flavor?”

“Peanut butter royale.” 

“Gotcha.”

“I’m sorry.” Her lip was trembling, and her green eyes were starting to shimmer.

“Nope, no need to be sorry.” He grinned “Hey, you have helped us invent a new sort of tag team relay. I see real possibilities here.” He kissed her and then pulled out his phone, glanced at the time, dialed and woke up Alec at 2:15am. Magnus answered.

“Alexander is in with Max. What have we got this time?”

“Noodles and peanut butter royale ice cream.” Jace continued with a teasing tone “Not in the same cartoon this time please.”

“Hot fudge sauce?” Since they were on speaker phone Clary answered.

“Carmel with whipped cream, no cherries this time.”

Blue sparkles appeared at the table they had put in their room and a carton of noodles and a sundae cup with ice cream appeared. Then another cup showed up.

“Coffee for you Jace.”

He grinned. “Thanks Magnus. I don’t know what we would do without you.”

“Either starve or die. Not sure which one first.” His next statement was to Clary. “Go eat biscuit. The ice cream is melting, and the noodles are getting cold.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Her voice broke

“Hey no crying now. Go eat your ice cream.” Magnus hung up the phone.

Jace helped her out of the bed, grabbing her robe and helping her into it while helping her into the chair. He kissed her on the top of the head and grabbed the coffee.

He sat down next to Clary and texted Alec.

noodle, single scoop sundae, coffee

already delivered

sending $$

He, Alec and Magnus had worked out a plan. Like most husbands he had tried the normal methods, several different times he had gone out to go get craving foods only to discover that in their case that was not a solution. Every time he returned Clary was near hysterical when he got back, one time he couldn’t find exactly what she wanted and each time the ice cream was melted. 

The hysteria was new and very odd for Clary. They discussed it with both the mundane doctor and the Silent Brother. The mundane doctor had gone over it with them in detail, explaining that it could be a symptom of anxiety and/or depression. She wasn’t showing any of the other possible signs of depression though. When asked about family mental history Clary simply stated that there were none that she knew of on her mother’s side and that her father had died when she was young. There was no way she was going to go into the metal health aspects of her father with a mundane doctor. She would end up either in a hospital or with a list of medications that they would want her to take. The doctor attempting to put her in a hospital would be putting everyone in danger because there was no doubt that at the very minimum Jace and Simon would come after her. Assuming, she mused, that anyone managed to get her away from Jace in the first place. Which wasn’t likely. The doctor wrote out a list and gave it to them. 

“If you start having any of these symptoms I want to know right away. But I think you are going to be okay. Based on your history, lack of actually, I think that there is a very good possibility of this symptom going away after you give birth.”

The doctor looked at Jace. “She may not recognize the symptoms. That is very common with depression. You now have an additional task. You need to keep an eye out for the symptoms on that list.” Jace nodded. The doctor had no idea that he had just given Jace a mission.

Later that day they conferred with the Silent Brothers and explained what the doctor had said. The Brother nodded and did whatever it was they did and came back to Clary.

_The mundane doctor is likely right. I see no indication of anything wrong with you or the child._ Brother Jerome paused and addressed both Clary and Jace.

_You have been part of educating us that there is indeed mortal knowledge that we can use. We have two candidates to become Silent Brothers. We have requested and they have agreed to each completing a different mundane education before joining as service to the Brothers. Their knowledge will be shared by all the Brothers._

Brother Jerome nodded at them and walked away.  
The hysteria seemed to kick in when she was by herself too long when she was awake. Since they lived and worked within the Institute this was not a huge problem in most aspects. When it was Jace’s turn to patrol either Simon and Izzy, Alec and Magnus, or Jocelyn and Luke were there with her. But that still left the middle of the night craving issue. Keeping ice cream in the kitchen turned out not the be an answer because the flavors changed constantly.

A wishful comment by Clary sparked the answer “If I could just teleport things like Magnus, I could fix the whole thing.”

Alec and Magnus were there and glanced at each other. Magnus shrugged purple velvet clad shoulders and said “I’m normally up most of the night anyway. Max is in this phase where he can’t decide if he likes flying or fire better. Call me, if I can help I will.”

Alec chimed in, “Since we are not starting a string of petty theft, call me first, I’ll let Magnus know and have him leave payment.”

Magnus looked disgruntled, “I’ll leave the payment, see what I get for volunteering”

Alec smiled at him. “You my love, forget to leave payment too often.” Softening the words with a kiss.

“So, it is arranged then, when biscuit here has a middle of the night craving, Jace you call us. I’ll send it up and between the three of us we will get the merchandise paid for. Just set up a table for receiving goods in your room though.” Jace nodded and Clary looked appalled.

“I think this could work. I appreciate you volunteering for sleep loss duty.” Alec smiled at Jace’s flippant words knowing that he was grateful.

Clary on the other hand was appalled. “No, no! It’s bad enough that I’m waking Jace up. I can’t be responsible for all three of you losing sleep. If I could just order delivery I would, but the delivery drivers can’t see the Institute!”

Magnus looked right at her with his glitter gold and green enhanced eyes “Clary, you both are already in for sleepiness nights. If I can get you noodles and ice cream that are still hot and cold, let me help. And let Jace and Alexander here salve their conscious with making sure the owners see a few bucks sitting on the counter.”

Clary reluctantly nodded and Magnus continued. “Now unfortunately I must ask to see your inner sanctum, so I know where to send the food to. Besides, you’ve both seen my bedroom, so it seems fair.” “He” Magnus pointed his glittering, ring bedecked hand at Jace, “Has even slept on my bed.”

Behind Magnus’s words was a basic fact. wizards still needed to see where they were portaling items too, so a trip upstairs was required. Once there Magnus took in the space, the sword on the wall above the bed, the bed itself with the rose coverlet, the 1920’s gold and cream wallpaper, the gold and green Persian rug, the tiffany lamp and spotted what he was looking for, a spot for a table. With a wave of a hand a small round table appeared along with two chairs and fitted in with the décor exactly.

At Alec’s frown, Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s from an extra room, don’t worry.” Then addressed Clary. “Your food will arrive right there. Just call Magnus Delivery Service.”

Clary looked ready to burst into tears again and dabbed her eyes. Magnus winked at her and smacked a startled Jace on the shoulder.

“Aren’t you paying attention? The girl needs a hug, that’s not my department.”

Jace who had been discussing things regarding money transfer services with Alec, looked up at Clary and saw both the shimmering eyes and the smile that Magnus had invoked and smiled at her. She smiled back.

“You boys are all making this much too difficult. Set up a joint account, we’ll put money in it. Now, I believe there are entirely too many people in my bedroom.”

That night was the first order. Noodles and butter pecan ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream and cherries.


	14. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of baby Herondale and what Jocelyn really thinks  
> 13 January 2015

**THE BIRTH**

Jocelyn had been correct that the doctors didn’t blink at either Clary’s or Jace’s “tattoos”, his only remark being that Clary should refrain from getting more while she was pregnant. To the disappointment of those around them they had decided against finding out the sex of the baby beforehand.

One of Jace’s favorite places to be right now was be holding Clary with her leaning back against his chest, his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach rubbing lightly. While the couple was normally not big on PDA, this was a very common position to find them in over the last 2 months of Clary’s pregnancy.

As the due date drew closer, he would also rub her back whenever needed and no matter where they were. When in public it was normally pressing down on the small of her back with the ball of his hand, eliciting a sigh of relief. When they were alone, he was able to do a more thorough job of it the moan of pleasure from the back massage made him feel both happy and oddly jealous at the same time. The response to the massage was very similar to a moan that she gave at other times, from other attentions that he could give her.

Jace and Clary followed the mundane doctors’ directions and attended birthing classes. After a few rounds with birthing videos and talking with Jocelyn and Tessa they decided to tell the mundane doctor that they were doing a home birth.

The issue that they had wasn’t with the blood or graphic depictions. As a pair of Shadowhunters they had seen far worse than the videos depicted. The issue that they had was with the plethora of medical equipment and people standing helpfully around to stab needles into or to use surgical steel on flesh was a different concern. There was no reason for any of that with the abilities of the Silent Brothers and with the more wildly known medical runes.

Clary and Jace still wanted to set the example of mixing mundane medicine and Nephilim. After discussion they thought that using a mundane doctor for routine appointments and small issues would free up the Silent Brothers time. Some Nephilim may even feel okay with having the mundane doctors do the birthing, right now that was not Clary or Jace.

Clary had asked Catarina Loss to stand in with them for the birth and she was willing to go with them on the next visit to introduce herself as the midwife since having a Silent Brother visit would have been problematic at best and blow the entire Shadow world open at worst. The doctor reminded Catarina that she had to report the birth within 24 hours. He brought her up to date on Clarys condition using medical language to convey that she was having a normal pregnancy with the sole exception of the likely hormone induced depression and anxiety fear of being alone. 

Clary and Jace had been assured by Brother Jerome that in the place of an epidural or other chemical pain relievers there was a Mark to block pain that could be placed on her lower back. It wasn’t used often due to the combination of the quick healing nature of the Nephilim and the use of iratze rune. There just wasn’t much call to use a long-term pain blocker. It also wasn’t something that they could use in a hospital easily without drawing questions. Use of the pain blocker was going to have to remain a home birth option.

The day that Clary went into labor she was sitting at her desk reviewing routine patrol assignments and waiting for responses from the Denver, Fairbanks, and Athens Institutes. She had been having light contractions for several weeks on and off, that was supposed to be normal. These contractions had changed though, instead of the random length and pressure they started becoming steadier and more consistent. She tested them by getting up and walked around the library a few times. They didn’t decrease or stop this time, she kept walking, it felt good to be up and moving,

She knew she was supposed to be tracking these instead of just observing that they were steadier. Pregnancy had really played a number on some of her concentration skills, so she decided it was time to get some else involved in tracking them. She sent fire messages to Denver, Fairbanks and Athens saying that she would meet with them tomorrow instead, and slowly headed for the stairs, it seemed that slow was the only pace she got anywhere these days. She supposed that compared to mundanes she wasn’t slow at all but currently, compared to other Shadowhunters, she felt like a turtle.

As she walked towards the stairs the spasms encircled her stomach and across her lower back, definitely a sign of a real contraction. and she turned toward the elevator and entered the rickety box. Stepping out on the top floor she saw Church who had come back to visit about a month ago. She was always curious about how he traveled between the Los Angeles and New York Institutes, but he wasn’t giving up his secrets.

“Church, go find Jace.”

Church didn’t have to go far since Jace had heard the elevator come up and was coming down the hall toward her, a look of concern on his face. He had come up here less than ten minutes ago, they had figured out that she was okay for about thirty minutes alone if Jace was in the same building. Fifteen minutes if he wasn’t. Church looked at her than looked at Jace with a look that decidedly said, _Go find him yourself, he’s right there._

“I think I’m in labor.” She said as she went into the apartment that they shared. She clearly saw the worry on his face as the door closed.

“I’m ok, the contractions are getting stronger and I need you to track them and to help me get ready.” She put her hand on his cheek smiling. His expression, she loved the expression on his face right now. It was something she doubted he would ever let anyone else see. A war between worry and pride. “Help me get ready please?”

He helped her remove the yoga pants that she felt like she had been living in for the last 3 months. They had thought about what to wear for today, the birthing videos had made it very clear for today modesty was not nearly as important as a clear path to for the baby to be born. Comfort was not on the board as a priority either. Whatever Clary wore was likely to end up stained and discarded as well. Simon had found a soft oversized t-shirt, it stated boldly that there was “One Ring to Rule them All” and went halfway down her thighs. She skipped the underwear this time. Jace had dug up an old robe that wouldn’t hurt her feelings if it got stained and tossed. She added yoga socks that worked as slippers. The gripping soles were great to help her keep her balance. She was satisfied that they had found the best blend of comfort and modesty she could get while allowing for the access that was needed to bring her baby into the world. She was grateful that Jace never seemed to have a problem helping her but would also be glad to be able to help herself again. With Jace tracking contractions she started pacing the room.

Jace watched her make five rounds of their room then he also saw her wince and put her hands on her hips with her fingers stretched toward her back. He stepped forward and used the heel of his hand to press into the small of her back both frowning and smiling at the moan she gave. 

“It’s going faster than I thought it was going to.” She winced again and Jace continued rubbed her back with the heel of his hand again. He was timing her contractions at about 3 minutes apart, that seemed fast to him as well.

Jace asked “Clary, did you messaged anyone before you came upstairs??”  
“No, I just came to find you.”

“Okay, I will.” Jace stepped over to the desk they had up here and quickly sent off fire messages to Brother Jerome, Catarina and Jocelyn. While Clary continued pacing. He looked up at her, “Let’s continue out in the hallway, it will be easier to walk out there.”

While they were walking up and down the long hall Jace kept track. 20 laps later they were still at 3 minutes and Brother Jerome appeared. He nodded at them as Jace reported the full situation to date, they heard the sound of a portal opening downstairs and steps on the stairs. A minute later Jocelyn and Catarina appeared at the top of the stairs.

_I need to check her._ Came the voice of Brother Jerome.

“We are heading back to our room” Jace said to them by way of greeting.

It wasn’t until it was both Jace and Jocelyn were helping her onto the bed that Clary realized her mother and Catarina were there. Jace had moved to the far side of the bed to help he and remained there holding her hand while Jocelyn had the other.

Having Catarina as part of the delivery had not been the original plan, but it had evolved it to a natural part of the system. Catrina took over as presiding nurse, working in concert with Brother Jerome softening the habitually brusque bedside manner that the Brothers ended up with.

Catarina turned her attention to Clary “We need to see how far you are dilated.” When Clary nodded, she continued “This won’t feel very good, but you are not close enough to put the pain rune on.” Clary nodded again and Jace scowled at Catarina. What he had just heard was Catarina say was that she was going to hurt Clary. He and Jocelyn helped Clary lay back from the sitting position they had helped her into. At the next contraction Catarina told Clary, “I’m touching you now, some pressure” Clary yelped

Now both Clary and Jace were scowling “That was not ‘some pressure” Clary complained.

Jocelyn bit her lip to keep from smiling. “I think that statement is required doctor speak hon.”

Catarina nodded, “So it is, and it’s also good news that you are dilating quickly you are already at five, so more walking.”

‘More walking’ was several hours of walking and several dilation checks later, the contractions were getting steadily stronger and closer together. Brother Jerome and Catarina directed them to the infirmary instead of their room.

“You may like the idea of giving birth in your room, but you won’t like the result. Unless you were planning to redecorate?”

As they reached a bed that had obviously been prepared with a plastic sheet under the plain one, a few chairs next to the bed, a pitcher of water and a glass on a tray.

Catarina continued. “Don’t sit down yet Clary. Jace draw this Mark on her lower back, right at the base of her spine.”

Jace followed directions and Clary sighed as the pain vanished.

“Now I am going to make a suggestion here that will benefit everyone’s sanity. Jace sit here”

She pointed at the head of the bed, “Legs on either side of the bed. You will want a pillow behind your back and possibly one in your lap. Clary, lay back on the bed with your head in his lap.”

They both complied, the arrangement allowed Jace to give support and Clary to receive it while keeping Jace out of the way of, well, everybody. It was well known that when Jace was worried about someone he loved he paced and tended to be of little use to anyone. Depending on the situation he sometimes could be actively hindering the solution. Jace looked down at Clary, smiling and Clary gripped his hands. Everyone was happy this way.

“Jocelyn, come over here so you can assist with rubbing her back as needed.” Jocelyn nodded. All spectators accounted for and given jobs; Catarina and Brother Jerome went back to the business of helping Clary deliver her first child. Well, she thought all spectators but except one Catarina realized as Jace’s cell phone went off.

“Jace, where is Clary? She’s not answering her phone and she is in pain.” Simon’s voice was anxious. Then changed to puzzlement “Was in pain. It just changed.”

Catarina rolled her eyes and muttered “Parabatai bond, right.” Despite it being rare, this group had more than its fair share. _Two_ bonds in a group of five people? Well, we are talking Herondales and Lightwoods. Maybe it was genetic. Research for another time. Right now, a baby.

“She’s fine, we are fine. Stay with Izzy, you get a firsthand, long distance experience of giving birth. Izzy will be pleased. We will call you immediately if anything changes. Clary please tell Simon you are ok.” Then switched the phone to speaker.

“I’m fine Simon. Jace is right. Stay with Izzy. I’ll talk to you later.”

Jace hung up on Simon and looking down, grinned at Clary. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to have the sympathetic pregnancy pains?”

Her grip on his hands tightened and she went white. “Breathe Clary, deep breath, don’t hold your breath.” As she followed his directions the color came back into her face.

Jace looked up at Brother Jerome with a very dangerous look in his eyes “I thought she wasn’t supposed to be in pain? That was the point of the rune and not using mundane medicine. So that she wouldn’t be in pain?”

Catrina immediately responded, heading Jace off at the pass.

“The rune blocks pain but not pressure Jace. Imagine Alec jumping and landing on your stomach but it doesn’t hurt, he’s sitting on your stomach and you can feel his weight, but it doesn’t hurt. Now he starts jumping up and down on you and you can feel his weight leave and return every single time but there is no actual pain. That is what is happening to Clary. The rune really is remarkable, it blocks the pain, but every other feeling remains.”

Jace looked at Clary for confirmation. She nodded at him.

“I can feel everything that is happening but there is no pain at all. The pressure, I wasn’t ready for it. It didn’t hurt, but there is a lot of it.”

Clary spent the next several hours following listening to Catarina and Brother Jerome’s instructions, she pushed when told and focusing on the gold eyes above her. Those gold eyes in the beautiful face that was expressing love, joy, and concern for her. She held tight to his hands, as she had explained to him even with pain rune, she could feel the severity of the pressure and now that pressure was incredible. It felt like her hips were trying to split in two trying to make room for her baby to come into the world. The pressure now was becoming even greater, she hadn’t thought it could have, and Catarina said, “Now Clary, push hard.” Clary gripped Jace’s hands even harder and suddenly the pressure released and there was a cry. A baby crying. Her and Jace’s baby.

As she was taking a breath, she heard Catarina said, “One more push Clary.” She remembered the videos, afterbirth, Catrina helped her this time and pressed down on her stomach and with a final push it was done.

Catrina’s voice seemed far away. Nothing seemed real except Jace’s eyes and the sound of the baby crying.

“Great job, Clary. You did amazing. Jace help her sit up some.”

She felt Jace’s strong arms bring her up to a half sitting position. She was glad he was so strong, her bones felt like jelly. She felt his chest behind her head, and she leaned against him. His heartbeat filled her ears and his arms were around her, he was holding her, she was so glad, she wasn’t sure that sitting up on her own was possible right this moment. His voice was soft in her ear “I love you. I love you Clary. You are amazing.”

Catarina was walking toward them while Brother Jerome’s voice was echoing in their heads

_The babe and mother are well. I will return tomorrow for the ceremony._

Jace looked up “Thank you Brother Jerome.” And then immediately refocused on Clary as Catarina was placing a tiny bundle in Clary’s arms. With his arms around Clary he was holding them both, looking over Clarys shoulder at their child.

Catrina’s voice. “You have a son.”

Jace had to force himself to look up from the babies face to Catarina’s “A boy?”

“A boy.” Catarina confirmed and stepped back, standing with Jocelyn near the foot of the bed.

Jace was mesmerized by his son’s face as Clary held him, his face was still red from crying, but right now he was calm. It was, he knew, far too soon for resemblance to show but he still saw hints of Clary in his features. The boy hadn’t been cleaned up yet, but he had some hair already, and it had tones of red. For the moment, it looked like his son had his golden eyes and the star was there on his shoulder.

Jocelyn stood next to Catarina watching the small family. Jace was sitting astride the head of the bed where he had been for the last several hours holding her daughter’s hands, comforting her, encouraging her, and just loving her. His blonde hair was darker at the roots where he had been sweating. She was pretty sure that even with the pain blocking rune Clary had broken one of his pinkies and she was also sure that he had no idea of that right now. His gold eyes were fixed on the babies face with a look of awe yet is was very clear that he was still attentive and aware of the woman in his arms.

Clary was half sitting and half leaning back against Jace. She was drenched in sweat, her long red hair in a braid, her green eyes tired and hyper focused on the baby. But just like Jace you could see that she was still completely aware of the man holding her. It was remarkable the mental shift that happened when you saw your daughter give birth. She had seen Clary and Jace do remarkable things. Things that no one should ever have to do. Go through things that no one should ever have to go through. Yet it was the age-old act of giving birth that slid the lock on the mental category of woman and man.

Jocelyn reflected on how both she and Luke had their misgivings about Jace. Part of it was the general parental misgivings regarding a teenage boy who was clearly aware of the reaction he provoked in girls and enjoyed it. The other portion was not a general misgiving at all, Jace had been raised for the first 10 years of his life by Jocelyn’s ex-husband and Luke’s former parabatai. Who could Jace possibly be after that upbringing? Valentine was manipulative and abusive how could he have raised a boy that she would want anywhere near her daughter, or herself. She and Luke both regretted that part of their reaction, they should have been judging Jace for himself, and he had proved himself time and time again to be nothing like the man who had raised him.

He had battled against Valentine and Sebastian. He had sacrificed himself for not only Idris, but for Clary. He was clearly completely head over heels in love with her. Every family had family sayings, and many had unofficial sayings that were often based on family traits. There were two regarding the Herondales and both involved love. The first was that Herondales loved only once and the related saying was that when in love Herondales gave their whole heart with nothing in reserve. She and Luke had disregarded those sayings because of Stephen, Amatis, and Celine. That was a mistake. When she looked back, she realized she had lied to herself. Stephen may have married Celine, but his heart had remained with Amatis. Even worse, she believed that Celine had known that.

Jace had taken the steps to dedicate himself to Clary formally. She didn’t know what had taken him so long to take that step. She was sure there was something there that she would never know about. However, the most important thing of all was that he truly made Clary happy. Jocelyn had never seen her as happy as she was when she was with Jace. Conversely, she had never been seen Clary as desperately miserable as she had been in the few times when she had thought he was dead.

Now Jocelyn watched her daughter as she sat on a bed in the infirmary of a Shadowhunter Institute, holding her son, a continuation of the Herondale and Fairchild lines. A child that would be deeply loved by everyone around him. She vividly remembered the day after Clary’s birthday, before Valentine had found them. That Day, so many years ago, when Luke had told her that Clary was ready to know the truth, that she was the one that wasn’t ready. The person she was on that Day could have never imagined being okay with her daughter being in this exact position. The person she was now was not only ok with this, but proud to see her daughter here, in a Shadowhunter Institute, in the arms of Stephen Herondales son.

Clary looked up at Jace, meeting his eye with a question. He smiled and nodded. Clary turned her gaze to her mother and Catarina. “His name is Jasper. We’ll do some kind of announcement later, after the ceremony tomorrow, but his name is Jasper.”

Catarina smiled at her, “That is a wonderful name. Clary, can your mom hold him while we get you cleaned up? Brother Jerome said you are doing fine, and I agree. I’d like Jace to help us.” Both Clary and Jace nodded. It was obvious that Jace wanted to hold his son directly as well but put caring for his wife first. Jocelyn took baby Jasper from Clary, stepping back so that Jace could help Clary stand up and regain her balance.

“We will meet you in your bedroom in a few minutes.” Jocelyn told them.

Clary felt better after cleaning up and getting dressed in the infirmary bathroom. She and Izzy had found some pjs in the maternity section that closed like a robe. They looked odd but allowed access to her breasts and were very soft. After some research she had decided on using adult diapers instead of the insanely large post birth pads and mesh panties. Jace had choked with laughter when she put the package in the bathroom. He had however put one of them and a pair of her new pjs in the infirmary bathroom for her to clean up with after she gave birth.

She had discovered that after the pain rune wore off she was very sore, and was informed by Catarina whose knowledge of the grey book healing runes was only exceeded by Tessa, that nothing that she was currently experiencing was eligible for an iratze. The iratze rune healed, she wasn’t sick or damaged, there was no tearing, ripping, or any other problems that needed to be healed. She had given birth; soreness was not something that runes healed. She was also incredibly tired.

Walking slowly with Jace back to their room, she was happy to see Jocelyn there with Jasper. Jace helped her into their bed and sat next to her on it. A bassinet was now nestled next to the bed on Clarys side. Once they were both on the bed and Jace had ensured Clary was settled, Jocelyn surrendered baby Jasper, who had also been cleaned up and changed, to his father. As a rule, making Jace Herondale speechless was quite a feat, yet one that Jasper accomplished with ease. All three-woman smiled as they watched Jace hold his son, entranced.

Catarina touched Jocelyn’s arm and nodded preparing to leave.

“Is it okay if we spread the general news, with the details reserved for your full announcement tomorrow?”

Clary agreed, requesting that Simon be one of the first contacted. Jace nodded not taking his eyes off Jasper. Jocelyn and Catarina left, closing the door and leaving the new family alone.

**_Jace and Clary Harondale_ **

**_are pleased to announce the birth of their son_ **

**_Jasper Lucian Herondale_ **


	15. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a memorable night babysitting.  
> August 2016

**JASPER**

Alec had been in battle surrounded by twenty-five vampires, other times by any number of demons. Yet had never felt as surrounded as he felt right now, sitting on a training mat in the New York Institute with three boys, his two, 8-year-old Rafe and 6-year-old Max and almost 2-year-old Jasper Herondale. He wasn’t quite sure why Jazz tipped the scales.

Jace and Clary were on a long overdue date night and he and Magnus had volunteered to watch Jasper, shooing the pair out of the Institute with assurances that Jasper would be fine, he would have fun with Rafe and Max. Alec had all three boys in the training room where they could run and play, nothing in that room could be damaged by them. Clary and Jace had revamped the room to be everything a Shadowhunter needed to train while kid proofed to keep the younger set from picking up seraph daggers, swords, or steles. Well most of the younger set, Max had no issues with reaching anything on the walls, but the childproofing hadn’t been designed for flying.

Rafe was getting to the age where he was starting to believe that hanging out with 6-year-old Max wasn’t cool, but unfortunately unless they were portaling to LA kids in his age group were hard to come by. Max still thought of Rafe as his playmate as well as brother and didn’t see an issue. Rafe was sure that Jasper didn’t fall into the playmate category and Max was uncertain of where to put 2-year-old Jasper on that scale.

Magnus came back in and sat down with them. Rafe continued practicing coin tricks to Jaspers fascination. Max ran over and sat in Magnus’ lap. Jasper who had lately been learning colors and shapes, looked at Max with renewed interest.

“Blue.” As this could have referred to Max, Magnus hair, or even Magnus’s glitter adorned vest Magnus nodded.

“Sure Jazz, what or who is blue?”

Jasper studied Magnus for a moment, laughed and pointed at himself “me!” and quite suddenly he turned blue.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and Alec spoke first

“So, now what?”

Magnus sighed. “Hey Jasper. That’s a good trick, I like that shade of blue. Can you make yourself not be blue also?”

“You aren’t blue! I’m the only one who is blue!” As the one of only two blue warlocks in the New York area Max was not thrilled with Jasper suddenly encroaching on his territory.

“Hey Max, come over here to Dad. Let Bapak talk to Jasper.” Alec was already running scenarios through his head on how to talk to his parabatai about his son turning blue, and Max making Jasper dig in on the issue wasn’t going to help. He knew that Jace was related to Tessa and Tessa was of course a warlock. The only warlock who had ever given birth, not once but three times now. He also knew that the only other person in her line that had a direct ability was her son James who could go into the demon realm briefly, but James didn’t show his ability until he was a teen. Jasper being able to change skin color and manifesting it so soon, he wondered how far his magic went and if it related to the extra angel blood in both Jace and Clary. He just didn’t know, and he doubted anyone else would either.

Max had come over and sat in his lap. “Don’t worry Max. Jasper won’t be blue long.” He hoped. “It’s good to share remember?”

“But Jasper wasn’t blue before so why should he be blue now?”

“I’m not sure, but Bapak is going to find out.” This was 100% Magnus’ territory.

At this point Rafe who had been watching the whole thing, this chimed in. “I thought Shadowhunters couldn’t do magic?” 

Rafe had recently become a little more aware of the distinctions between Shadowhunters and the different types of Downworlders and this was not part of the definitions.

Alec did his best to be clear and honest in this grey area that had just developed. “Normally only warlocks do this type of magic. We don’t know yet why Jasper can do this. This is the first time.”

Rafe nodded and continued watching Magnus talk to Jasper. So far Jazz was still blue.

Magnus was using every single bit of his child appropriate charm to convince the two-year-old to decide to be unblue. He didn’t dare contemplate giving any magical assistance because he didn’t know exactly what the boy had done or how his magic was working.

“Jasper can you not be blue? What do you think?” He took a gamble “What about other colors?”

Jasper smiled and proudly started running through his other colors and pointing to them.

“Green” looking at Rafes t-shirt. “Black” looking at Alec sweater or hair, it could have been either and then “Red” spotting Max’s shirt. “Brown” was the door to the training room. Throughout this recitation he remained blue.

Magnus looked at Alec. “I think the best idea is to just go with it, no stress, he’ll change back when he’s ready and very likely when he goes to sleep.”

Alec nodded, “Yep, just like when Max decided to have wings for a week. It’s a phase.” And sighed. “Hope this phase clears before they get home. I would rather present Jace with a child who looks like he did when they left before explaining he turned himself blue”

Alec paused “Magnus, how is it possible for active magic to travel this far down the line?”

Magnus studied him, “Alexander, you think there will be a problem?”

Alec looked up sharply “No, I think they will be surprised. I think they will have be careful figuring out if Jasper will be able to take marks. But no, I don’t think there will be a problem. What I am really wondering about is that as far as I know how far magic can travel in a hereditary line is a completely unknown factor. Tessa is the only warlock to ever give birth. We thought James was the only Herondale, well actually the only Shadowhunter to have active magic. That was multiple generations ago. We literally don’t know if Jace’s extra speed and abilities are angel blood or warlock influence and he is the only other Herondale until now with gold eyes. In addition, Jasper has a mother who also has extra angel blood and a rumor of fair blood somewhere in her linage and can create new runes. In Clarys case it is most likely the additional angel blood. What do you think we are looking at here?”

Rafe went off to practice stands and rolls since he was in a training room and the adults were being boring, Max tagged along. Magnus had been teaching Rafe sleight of hand and Alec had been teaching Max the same stances and stands he had been teaching Rafe. Max didn’t have Rafes Nephilim advantages, but he was learning very fast. Jasper watched them and attempted to join. As soon as he started focusing on mimicking how Rafe was standing the blue faded out of his skin.

Magnus watched this while contemplating an answer. “I don’t have an answer, I wish I knew.”

Alec nodded, watching the three boys playing, Rafe was helping Max with his stance. Jasper was trying to imitate the rolls he saw Max doing. Alec got up and showed Jasper how to do a forward roll.

Later, Magnus ordered hamburgers and fries and they ate in the kitchen. At Alec’s glance he remembered to drop an envelope with the order and money in the cash register. By the time Jace and Clary got home all three boys were asleep and Alec and Magnus were curled up on the couch reading. They looked up as the couple entered.

They were both damp from the rain and grinning. A good night then. Alec hoped it would still be a good night.

“Welcome back fair wanderers thought you might have stopped to see the sunrise” Alec looked up and smiled.

“Not without you of course.” Came Jace’s flippant response

“But four is a bit of a crowd for a sunrise unless someone is serving breakfast.” Chimed in Magnus

Clary laughed at the lot of them. “Maybe just cinnamon rolls and coffee. Did Jazz have fun with Rafe and Max? He give you any trouble?” Watching Alec and Magnus exchange glances alarm flared in her eyes.

Alec spoke up, “Maybe you guys should come sit down.” Realizing as a parent that he led with the wrong sentence he immediately self-corrected. “He did great, but we do need to chat.”

Looking puzzled and alarmed Clary and Jace came around the end of the couch and sat down on the brown leather couch opposite Magnus and Alec and listened to the story of Jasper the Blue.

“So, Jasper is a warlock then? We have no way to help him learn how to use magic.” Clary was trying to work this out in her head

“What are Tessa and me? Chopped liver? Catarina even?” Magnus rolled his eyes and waved a hand that sparked. Depositing cinnamon rolls and coffee for everyone on the coffee table between them in the process.

“You aren’t chopped liver. You’re all the wrong color – liver isn’t or at least shouldn’t be blue. Thank you” Clary smiled at him and took a bite of her cinnamon roll.

“James didn’t even exhibit anything until he was in school. His break came on to save his life. Tessa told me what happened. Jasper just decided to be blue?” Jace sounded like he was thinking out loud while sipping his coffee.

“Max was very offended to not be the only blue person in the room.” Alec said with his voice solemn but with a grin.

Jace laughed, “I bet, it’s currently a point of pride with him. He told me the other day he felt ‘exclusive’ new word of the week as well.”

“So how did Jasper decide to not be blue again?” Clary interjected

“He just started focusing on something else. In this case mimicking Rafe and Max doing stances. Oh, showed him front rolls, he caught on quick.” Alec remembered to add the training note this time.

Magnus watched Jace and Alec continue. He could see Clary sorting things in her head. It was clear that this didn’t bother her it was just shifting a few mental notes. Jace, as ever, lived far too much in his head but he wasn’t upset, nor did he even be appearing to have a pride issue. First born son and all.

He had to admit that whenever he thought he was used to this new side of acceptance, something showed him that he was still expecting the other shoe to drop. Whenever he thought he understood it all he kept being surprised, in a good way. He had seen so much change in the last few years, so much good, so much of the Accords working for the benefit of everyone, the way they were meant. But it was still something to take in to watch the best Shadowhunter of his generation, sit back and learn that his firstborn son appeared to be a warlock by lineage, and not only be okay with it, but try and work out how to make sure that the boy received the training he needed for both sides.

He had to realize of course that this was a unique situation, literally the 3rd time, ever, depending on if Mina showed any abilities. Tessa needed to be contacted immediately. Normally, Magnus was in the habit of dropping information slowly. This time he decided to just put it out there. His display of trust.

“Jace, Clary. Tessa needs to be contacted. There is a list of things that we should have started on answers to before any inkling of this gets out into the warlock and Shadowhunter communities. There will be plenty of discussion, and we need to get the discussion between us first. Was the magic in the Herondale line dormant and a genetic combination reactivated it? The Fairchilds are rumored to have fairy blood somewhere in there how does that play in? And of course, there is the increased mix of angel blood in both parents thanks to Valentine. What about the Heavenly Fire that spent time in Jace, does that effect anything? What about the fact that both James, Jace, and Jasper share the same mark? A genetic warlock mark? That is unheard of, well of course it is because this is new and there was never a reason for anyone to even think about it because it any difference was all blamed on the angel blood.”

Magnus watched the three Shadowhunter visibly be rocked back. His own dear one included. He released that absolutely none of them had ever considered any of this even before Jasper was born. Great progress yes, but so many blind spots to be educated on.

Jace nodded. “I’ll send her a fire message tomorrow. Those things will need to be addressed, not tonight, but there does need to be some kind of meeting of the minds there. But unless Clary disagrees, on a personal level I see no reason to change anything. Jazz already has great examples in you and Max. He sees Shadowhunters and warlocks working together so he knows that he is accepted no matter if he is one, the other or both. James was both. Jasper has people who can help him learn his magic as much as he wants. If I’m any kind of a warlock, it’s news to me.”

Clary was nodding, “I think we need to talk to Tessa, so she isn’t blindsided. I’m sure she is already watching for abilities in Mina, after all James had them and Lucie didn’t. But I agree with Jace, there is no reason to change what we are doing, it’s just an expansion of opportunities that Jasper has. We should get together with all of us and Tessa and see what answers we might need from your list immediately and what can be thrown into research for later.” 

Alec thought he caught something as she shifted to look at Jace. Clary’s hand was resting on her stomach. He caught Jace’s eye, that parabatai bond still working, still effective. Jace nodded.

Alec nodded and looked at Magnus, “Let’s get the boys home. I think we have hashed out everything that we can for tonight, and plan on getting back together for looking at that list. The Herondales can take it from here tonight, all of them.” Magnus looked at him, saw something in Alecs eyes and nodded.  
“My rate as a tutor is pretty reasonable. Steeply discounted even.” Magnus winked and he and Alec went to collect their own Nephilim and warlock then portaled home.


	16. Jasper and the Clave or What It Takes To Make Jace Lose His Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clave meeting with idiots in the peanut gallery.  
> September 2016

**JASPER AND THE CLAVE or WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE JACE LOSE HIS TEMPER**

Alexander Lightwood was fascinated, amused, and starting to trend toward alarmed. As Consul he could end the scene in front of him at any time and depending on what happened he would. However, he had promised that everyone would have a fair say and that no one would go unheard. He couldn’t imagine what made Gavin Verinbawn make a proposal to have Jasper Herondale be taken by the Silent Brothers to be examined and to remain with them. Much less continue to pursue it when Jace and Clary naturally objected. It was almost as interesting that Verinbawn had managed to get a second on that proposal, even though Alec hadn’t called for a second much less a vote. Not so much a second as an enthusiastic agreement, because you couldn’t officially second unless the Consul had called for a second.

The full Clave was present, this was supposed to be a meeting for informative purposes. Not having everyone here would have defeated the idea of passing information. A Shadowhunter child had been found to be able to perform warlock magic. The first since James Herondale, whose ability wasn’t widely known. The High Warlock of Brooklyn who represented the warlock faction of the Downworlders for the Accords already knew about Jasper, because he had been there when it happened, but they all wanted to keep anything that might be perceived to effect any other portion of the Alliance clear, visible and above board.

Alec glanced around the room and saw that four Downworld Clave members were in varying stages of amusement or anger. While the Shadowhunter members of the Clave looked like they were watching a slow-motion train wreck, which was a pretty apt description.

Kieran representing the Fair Folk looked to be both angry and amused. He had seen the results of Shadowhunters throwing away one of their own before and as much as they claimed that “Shadowhunter genetics bred true” it wasn’t always a much of a clear case as the Children of the Angel liked to state. Their belated acknowledgement of James Herondale was proof of that. Shadowhunters doing warlock magic. What happened here could change how children like Mark and Helen Blackthorn were treated by the Nephilim and perhaps when the Children of the Angel quit discarding their own, someday shared powers between the Nephilim and Fair Folk would be discovered.

Maia was representing the werewolves and trying to bury both hope and fear to focus on the meeting at a professional level for her people. If a Shadowhunter child could manifest magic, then there was a possibility that werewolf genetics could come through as well. She was struggling to maintain a poker face but was clearly angry at the suggestion that the child be removed from his home.

With all the anger in the room Lilly was almost a relief. She was viewing this a spectator sport. She had no skin in this game other than as a supporter of the Alliance and a friendly acquaintance. Vampires could not have children and Shadowhunter children did not concern them.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was maintaining his outward appearance of calm, but as his husband, Alec recognized the seething deep seated anger in Magnus and sent a prayer to the Angel that he would hold it together. Keeping calm in diplomatic situations was a specialty for Magnus but this discussion was pushing all of his buttons.

All the delegates were there, twelve Shadowhunters, four Downworlders, and himself. Fifty Nephilim had chosen to attend this meeting as well and that is where the current situation in the room had come from. Two Nephilim in attendance had spoken up that Jasper should not remain in the care of his parents. All the Institute heads had been as shocked as Alec had been at the suggestion.

Jace’s present mood was something that Alec was having trouble placing. He had thought he had seen Jace in every single mood, when he was in public, he showed polite formality or polite distain which usually included his famous sarcasm. He had seen Jace angry. If he was angry in a public situation you would be treated to the arrogant controlled anger which turned his normal sarcasm into viscous cutting remarks. If Jace was angry at himself he turned self-destructive, in that mode he had seen Jace punch a window out, he had seen Jace training until he broke knuckles and even his whole hand. He hadn’t been present but had heard about picking fights in a werewolf bar. Being with Clary had thankfully put an end to that behavior.

This was different. Alec was starting to suspect that he had never actually seen Jace actually lose his temper, he just thought he had. He should have realized once he found out the truth about Jace’s childhood. Jace had been given extensive and brutal lessons as a child on controlling his emotions and temper. He hadn’t ever seen the expression on his face that he was now seeing and wasn’t clear what it was. He was very glad that Gavin seemed to be done talking so that he could stop this politely.

“…. a warlock child should be raised by his or her own kind!” exclaimed Gavin as he finished his tirade. Alec didn’t know what the man had been expecting but he was sure it wasn’t what happened next. What happened next would make sure that Alec would do whatever he could to ensure that Jace didn’t ever lose his temper in public again.

If there had been a thermometer in the room it would have plunged to 100 below in an instant and Jace spoke before Alec could, and before Gavin Verinbawn could sit down.

His eyes were cold, and his face deadly calm, his body moving like he was stalking his prey, and Alec realized his mistake immediately. Of course, Clary would be the one who would go off like a volcano, and Jace. Jace would be the opposite. Clary herself was looking alarmed as Jace stood and began to speak, his voice was soft but very clear.

“Are you saying, sir, that I cannot take care of my own child? Are you saying that the atrocity that was committed on Mark Blackthorn was correct? Are you implying that my wife and myself are incapable of determining the needs of our child and seeking out magical resources to assist our son in learning to use his magic? What right does any man have to tell me how to raise my son and to threaten to take him away from my family?”

Jace was walking slowly toward the man while talking, Gavin had gone pale, but not as pale as Jace was at the moment. It looked like every bit of blood had drained out of him. Alec suddenly realized what Jace looked like and terror shot down his spine. Alec saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head and saw Luke, Jocelyn, Magnus were all sitting up in alarm. Alec had realized what they were all was seeing and had no clear idea how to stop. Jace looked like an avenging Angel.

Kieran was watching with interest. Lilly was looking more interested than normal. Maia was looking at Jace as if he was a bomb about to go off. She was right, he was. She had seen him pick a fight in a werewolf bar to blow off steam. This made that look like a friendly sparring match.

In all the moods he had ever seen Jace in, this is the first one that had ever terrified him. He could clearly envision a Jace in this mood calmly killing everyone in the room in a blur of motion, the _only_ person completely safe right now was Clary. That included him.

Alec had been reading mundane psychology books, Magnus laughed but kept finding more for him. Valentine had been a sociopath, that lack of empathy had been what had enabled Valentine to betray his parabatai, to kill fellow Shadowhunters, to turn those he knew into Endarkened with his own hand. Valentine had tried his best to break Jace and turn him into himself but ultimately failed because he had no understanding of the nature of an angel and ultimately of a true Nephilim.

Angels aren’t human. Valentine severely misunderstood the nature of angels as far as they could be understood. Angels as a species are ultimately unknowable, but two traits they have demonstrated repeatedly are justice in the form of avenging those who have been hurt and being protective. Raziel had created an entire race to extend that protection.

Several people in the room had witnessed firsthand that an avenging angel is a terrible sight to see. Valentine had taken that angel blood and put it into a human who loved deeply. Something else that Valentine didn’t understand, love. Despite Valentine’s best efforts Jace loved deeply. Deeply enough to love Valentine himself and the angels blood heightened his desire to protect both those he loved and those he placed under his protection. Alec had tried to explain to Clary once that Jace thought he had to save the world. The Shadowhunters had a mandate to protect the world, so to Jace the world was under his protection.

Gavin’s tirade had just hit every single protective point Jace had. It started with both physical and emotional protection for Clary and Jasper. It continued with the fact that Jace still felt responsible for failing to protect Mark Blackthorn, which rolled into all Nephilim that had fairy blood in their family. Gavin’s comment that warlocks should be with warlocks had manage to rebound to not only protecting Jasper but both Magnus and Max and the warlock children they still couldn’t figure out how to find and protect. It all wound up with a direct insult to both Jace and Clary and their parenting abilities. It wasn’t surprising that this time instead of being on the receiving end of sarcastic disdainful Jace. Gavin found himself in the crosshairs of the protective avenging angel. The husband and father protecting his wife and son. The Nephilim protecting them all.

Clary was standing behind Jace, not touching him but calmly speaking. He had no idea what she could possibly be saying that would help right now, but that was why they were married, despite being parabatai there were things about Jace that she knew that he never would. Alec saw something Clary say make a flicker and he seized the moment.

“Council to order! Mr. Herondale be seated please! Mr. Verinbawn be seated, your comments have been noted.” Alec made his voice as loud, authoritative and as official. Magnus helped with the volume and he would thank him for that later at home. With relief he saw Jace pause, stop, take another look at Verinbawn, turn on his heel, take Clary’s hand and return to his seat. Clary sat next to him again and kept her hand in his. Jace had his eyes closed and seemed to be taking deep breathes. A glance at Jocelyn and Luke showed visible relief and relaxation.

“As Consul, I have not called for nor will I ever call for a vote on any measure that involves removing a child from their home based on displaying features or abilities that are not defined or viewed as typical abilities. I am happy to discuss any proposal put forth to enhance shared learning between Shadowhunters, warlocks, werewolves, fairies and vampires. We continue to strive toward that at the Academy but perhaps something could be examined for earlier education in a situation that does not involve the child living away from home.

If anyone else has business to discuss the Council will hear it now. If not, we can conclude with the summery of today’s meeting that the Council has been informed that Jasper Lucian Herondale, son of Jonathon and Clarissa Herondale has displayed talents previously only identified in warlocks.

This notification has been given as a courtesy to the representatives of the warlocks, werewolves, fair folk and vampires as intermingling of the blood lines in the future may show Nephilim traits in other blood lines or warlock, werewolf and fair folk traits in Nephilim children. We wish to ensure that children bearing any traits or abilities of any of the five races are able to have the best possible resources to learn how to utilize their own abilities to the best extent desired and possible.”

Alec waited for a response from the room. Magnus spoke first. His voice dry.

“If the warlock council member becomes aware of any warlock children with Shadowhunter traits the Consul will be informed provided the stipulation that remains that no children will be removed from their home.” How many people realized that Magnus just said he would tell Alec?

Maia spoke next “If the werewolf council member becomes aware of werewolf children with Shadowhunter traits the Consul will be informed provided the stipulation remains that no children will be removed from their home.” Maia certainly did. She would tell the Consul, not the Clave.

Kieran chipped in with a further dare. “If the Fair Folk council member becomes aware of any further children with Shadowhunter traits the Clave will be informed provided the stipulation that remains that no children will be removed from their home. In return, we wish to be informed of Shadowhunter children with Fair Folk traits as well. These children should not be deprived of their history.”

Alec nodded, “We indeed should ensure that history is shared. I would be pleased to see how that can be accomplished. Let us continue this discussion together.”

Lilly spoke next, “Vampires cannot bear children, however what I can promise is that if we discover any mundane children who seem to have lost their way. We will let the Consul know.” Alec caught his breath; Lilly had just stated that the Vampires would be another set of eyes for Shadowhunter children who had slipped through the net.

“The Consul appreciates the assistance and this meeting is adjourned.”

As the meeting room emptied out, he wondered how close that had been and how soon Jace would be calm enough to talk to about it.


	17. Jasper and the Clave, The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Clave meeting

**JASPER AND THE CLAVE, THE AFTERMATH**

That night Clary felt like she was watching Jace spiral in a way she hadn’t seen in years. Jasper was sound asleep; the Institute was locked up tight and they were alone in their room. But not in bed yet, Clary was sitting cross legged on the bed watching her husband pace around the room. A fraction further and he would be down in the training room. That wouldn’t be bad, except that in his current mood he wouldn’t be training, he would be punishing himself.

He didn’t need to do that, he shouldn’t do that. He hadn’t done anything wrong. What he had done was come a fingernail away from something. Something that she had never seen. Jace knew it was there but had no better definition for it either.

She thought she had seen Jace in every mood. From the heights of joy and passion to the pits of despair. The very first time she ever saw him, she saw him kill a demon. Together they had been through horrible emotional rollercoasters. In all of that she also knew that Jace had only a few different levels of releasing anger. Killing demons was one. It was incredibly helpful but not always practical. Training was another and the most problematic. Beating the hell out of a punching bag was a great funnel for anger and therapeutically approved right up until you did it imagining the bag was you and you broke knuckles and fingers in the process. Jace had a propensity for self-hatred and self-harm.

She sighed watching him continue to pace, her hair was down, and she was starting to get chilly in her tank and shorts. The shorts were starting to get a little tight. Pretty soon it would be time to start pulling out her version of maternity wear and see what still worked.

“Jace, come to bed please, I’m getting cold.” Her right hand was resting on her stomach.

“I would have killed him Clary right there, right then. For spouting his mouth off. I knew there was no way Alec would approve that nonsense. What the hell is happening?”

That was the question of the month. Jace had iron control and iron will. He could lock down like no other person she had ever seen. In the last month, things that had never visibly bothered him were starting to. Things that did bother him were escalating past anything he would have ever permitted. It was a good thing that he had a well-deserved reputation for sarcasm because that sarcasm was making a comeback. She though that perhaps only Alec and herself knew for sure how much that sarcasm was a self-defense versus his sense of humor. He did have an amazing sense of humor that she loved, but when it got biting it was treading into self-defense.

“Clary, I feel like I’m losing my mind. “I can be mad. I can be furious but in those cases I still have control. I still or may say or do thing that may say things I regret, but I’m still me. What happened tonight that was something or even someone else. It felt like a type of, rage? I don’t know, rage seems to be the best description. I’ve had glimpses of that inside me. It’s a very small piece and it’s locked down tight, but the idea of it breaking lose. And tonight, it felt like I _didn’t_ have control, if you and Alec hadn’t stopped me. I never want that to happen. I don’t ever want to not be in control of me again. I’ve been in that spot, it’s not ok Clary.”

There was fear on his face. This was the Jace that no one saw, not even Alec. Unguarded. Naked down to his soul. He was terrified that his control was failing. His control never failed. When they had thought they couldn’t be together, when he thought he would kill her with the fire. Even with Sebastian. He had been miserable, he had been suicidal, he had his will and control switched to another person. But at the very core of him, he had never lost that essential piece of him, he had still had control of a small piece of himself.

Clary stood up and went to him, his beautiful gold eyes were wide, his face was pale. She took his face in her hands. “Look at me Jace.” Their gazes locked. She loved this man; he was the one she could never live without. She was his completely and he was hers.

“I trust you. I know how strong you are. We will figure out what is going on together. We will find out and we will fix it and do whatever needs to be done. Come to bed, and we will figure it out together.”

She ran her hands up his arms and then wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. His arms came around her, pulling her close. She looked up at him and repeated. “We will figure this out Jace.”

He nodded. His sense of panic fading.

For Clary the idea of Jace panicking terrified her, Jace did a lot of things but panic wasn’t part of that list, but right now the sense of terror was far away. Her concern for Jace was front and foremost. Jace picked her up and slid into the bed with her.

Lovemaking between them was always passionate, at the core of that passion was that essential fact she was his heart, he was hers. Right now, her heart was hurting and afraid.

She whispered to him. “Lay down my love.” Her hands were running down his chest.

He kissed her lips and stroked her hair. “Together.”

She kissed his chest. Then pulled her top off. “Together”

Tonight was passion. Tonight was soothing each other. Quelling his panic and soothing her terror the way that only two people joined at the heart can. He had lost himself within Sebastian in a very real and total way. Clary had nearly lost Jace to that subjection, but they had fought back together. She had seen him scared, angry, full of self-loathing and doubt and through each of these they had fought though together. This was no different, they could do this together.

They could feel each other through their shared ruin, his panic at loosing himself, her belief in him that did not fade. He kissed her lips, softly at first and she responded just as tenderly. His hands in her hair, running through its long soft red length, her hands tangled in his blonde and gripped it. 

His lips found her throat kissing, licking and sucking and her moans urged him on. He felt her hands exploring and stroking his body. His hands held her, he felt her confidence in him and her worry for him through their bond and he let that seep into him as he worshipped her body and felt her worshiping his. His own personal miracle.

His mouth found her breast and thrilled to her gasp and moan. Clary turned and gently but insistently pushed him down to the bed and began kissing her way down his body. Kissing, licking, sucking and gentle bites at all the spots she had learned over their years together. He was now leaning back on his elbows, his head back and eyes closed. He felt sweat slicking his chest, and he could hear himself moaning and knew he was moaning her name. He was trembling under her touch and gasping. She sat up, somewhere along the way her shorts had been removed.

The link they shared radiated her love for him and the joy she felt at giving him pleasure and the pleasure she received in return. She crawled up him, straddling his hips, her hands on his shoulders, he watched her, and she saw the naked desire in his eyes and on his face. The desire that transcended the physical passion. The gold of his eyes was a slim rim as his pupils were dilated and she was reflected in his eyes. She saw his reaction as they joined, heard his moan and he said her name like a prayer. He held her tight and flipped them over. His hands under her back and gripping her shoulders, he thrust into her and she met each one. Her nails dug into his back and he was shuddering and whispering her name over and over.

As they came down to earth together he was still shuddering, and she realized that Jace was crying. That was one barrier from his childhood that had stayed. He loved, the laughed, he mourned, he was sad… the full range, but he had never cried. His face was buried in her shoulder, she held him, just held him. Her arms around him, her cheek press to his head and unknowingly, tears streaming down her cheeks as well.

Holding him as more than 25 years of pain poured out. The pain of his childhood and the torture that Valentine brought with him and inflicted when he returned. The seeming betrayal of Maryse, the real betrayal of Hodge. The pain in their path to each other. The painful conflict that was Imogen Herondale. Other tears, tears of joy in their marriage, the tears of joy when Jasper was born. The tears that had never been shed now came pouring out. He had responded and healed from these in so many other ways, intellectually, spiritually, and he had even come to peace with the anger, this was the cleansing.

The clock said it was late, her heart said it was right on time when Jace looked up and kissed her softly. His beautiful gold eyes were rimmed in red. His hand touched her cheek and they kissed again and rolled over onto theirs sides. Cuddling closely, she stroked his hair and kissed him. He held tight to her, holding her and occasionally softly kissing her. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and both slept deeply.


	18. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming a new member to the family  
> 3 February 2017

**DAVID**

Clary focused on Jaces eyes above her, the love and the worry clear. Her hands gripping his tightly, she tried to loosen her hands but couldn’t. Last time she had broken his pinkie. He felt her fingers move.

“I’m fine babe, you’re doing great.” He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

Having Jace at the head of the bed had worked so well last time that Catarina had repeated the situation this time, Clary didn’t care why Catarina had put him there in the first place, _she_ wanted Jace there now. Her mom and Luke were keeping Jasper busy downstairs. Clary had heard Catarina telling Jasper to try and turn Luke purple. It had been 4 months since the now infamous Clave meeting and not a word had been said by any Shadowhunter about Jasper and at the same time more warlocks than normal found reasons to visit the New York Institute. Of course, it wasn’t like the New York Institute wasn’t a warlock free zone anyway.

Simon and Izzy were meeting with the genealogy committee at the Academy, she had remembered to call him this time so that he knew what was going on. Catarina had two women with her who wanted to learn to be mid-wives. Blending mundane medicine in to the Shadowhunter world was going slowly but well. Having multiple trained mid-wives working with the Brothers instead of one warlock doctor would be a step up. The two women had each been posted on chairs by Catarina near the foot of the bed where they could watch and learn out of her way. Catarina had explained her theories and actions regarding family members in the room, specifically husbands and parabatai. Give them something helpful to do and keep them out of the way. Both women chuckled as they realized she had done the same thing to them. After hitting on the solution for Jace last time, she had reused it several times since then and kept it in her repertoire.

Catarina’s voice coming from far away “Push Clary, push hard.”

Clary tried to focus; shouldn’t this be easier the second time? The pressure wrapping around her stomach, her hips feeling like they were splitting, Clary focused on Jace’s eyes and pushed. The pressure released and a few heartbeats later a baby cried.

She knew what Catarina’s next command would be and she was right, her eyes never left Jaces.

“One more time” came her voice, followed by her hand pressing down on her stomach, if it hadn’t been for the pain rune she would have screamed. With the afterbirth delivered, Clary took several deep breaths, clearing her head.

“Jace, I want to sit up.” He looked at her, judging how she looked, kissed her hand and helped her sit up against his chest, keeping his arms around her as they waited for Brother Jerome and Catarina to check on the baby and Clary herself. The verdict was quick and good news as they heard Brother Jerome.

_The mother and child are well. I will depart and return on the morrow._

Catarina walked to them with the tiny crying bundle that she placed in Clary’s arms. “A new son to join your family.” 

Jace smiled and kissed Clary on the top of her head not taking his eyes off the tiny baby. “A second son.”

As she placed the boy in Clary’s arms he stopped crying very abruptly and looked up at them curiously. Clary smiled at her son and at her husband.

“Hello David,” she whispered

Catarina talked to her trainees, answering questions, while giving the three of them sometime to recover before suggesting that Jace help Clary clean up and she would take the baby for a few minutes.

A little while later Clary was cleaned up and settled in bed, Jace was next to her on the bed holding little David when the door was flung open. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” and a blur of red hair raced into the room follow by Jocelyn and a decidedly not purple Luke. The running toddler flung himself at the bed trying to scramble up. Jocelyn caught up to him and at Clary’s nod helped him up, Jasper scrambled toward them he suddenly stopped, and sat still on his knees facing them.

“Catarina said you were ready for us.” Jocelyn smiled watching the suddenly still boy.

Jace nodded. “Thank you for watching Jasper, are you all ready to meet David?”

“Hey there Jazz, you being good for Grandma?” Clary’s voice was tired but glad to see her firstborn son.

“Grandma wouldn’t let me come find you.” The boy objected with all the certainty that a nearly 3-year-old boy could muster.

Jace grinned at his son “Jasper do you want to meet your brother?”

“Brother?” the boy looked at his parents and gave an uncertain smile

“Remember Mommy had a baby in her stomach?” Jasper nodded and peered at the bundle

“He’s not in her stomach anymore.”

Clary asked quietly, “Jasper do you want to hold David?”

The boy nodded, and Clary drew him into her lap. Jace carefully placed the tiny boy in Jaspers lap with Clary helping to support him. Jocelyn sat on the edge of the bed watching the four of them with a small smile on her face. Jasper looked at David, his mother, and his father, then brought up the point of most interest to him.

“He’s not blue. His hair is yellow.” Jasper observed

“That is correct, he’s not blue, and Jasper, he is not supposed be blue.” Jace solemnly answered failing to repress the grin, which of course meant he wasn’t actually trying. He caught Clarys eye. She was trying not to laugh.

Jazz looked up at the adults and furrowed his brow again. With all the adults around him working with him, this little boy had his colors down cold.

“Max is blue though. Catarina is blue. Rafe is not blue.” He smiled “Magnus is gold.”

Jace shook his head and smiled, curious at how many time Jazz would turn his brother colors over the next few years and watched the boy yawn, it wasn’t that late, but he was obviously tired.

“Tell you what, let grandma hold David and I’ll tell you a story. Time for bed.”

He leaned over and kissed Clary with a smile and let her know he’d be right back then handed David to Jocelyn. Jasper told his mother goodnight and Jace took him off to bed. When he came back a little bit later, Jocelyn and Luke had left presumably to their room, they were staying for a few days to help. David was sleeping in the bassinet next to Clary, who had fallen asleep herself. He slipped into bed next to Clary, she murmured a word that he recognized as his name and curled up into him, he followed her into sleep.


	19. The Shadowhunter Uniform, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of those mundanes can see through glamour. Now what?  
> July 2021

**The Shadowhunter Uniform, Part 1**

He stared at the screen of the not illicitly installed computer and wondered if the world was going crazy. That must be the explanation for what he was seeing on the screen. Two Shadowhunters in full gear, it looked like Nick Goldtree and Carrie Allrenth, battling four Eidolon demons. The battle wasn’t the issue, the Shadowhunters defeated the demons with no injuries and the battle lasted less than five minutes. The fact that Jace was watching it on YouTube courtesy of the Consul who was here in his official capacity and not as his parabatai was the issue.

Jace sat back in his chair, his gold eyes looking from the computer to Alec, changed his mind and got up and started pacing. Clary took his place at the computer and played it again. Alec stayed standing giving them time to absorb what was clearly a shock. His arms folded across his black sweater and leaning against the door frame with his jean clad legs crossed and watched them, his blue eyes tracking them. Within minutes Jace’s gold hair had passed tousled and into messy from running his hands through it. This wasn’t like Jace at all. That alone showed how badly Jace had been shaken by the video. Alec finally broke in, at the sound of his voice his parabatai pivoted on his heel.

“We need to do something. You know I support the marriages between Shadowhunters and mundanes. Simon has brought us more ascendance’s, well frankly than we have seen since ever. That being said, we still must ensure that we are keeping the secret of the Shadow world.

“Alec you know as well as Clary and I do that the majority of mundanes can’t and wouldn’t want to see the Shadow world. The question really is what to do about the one who do? I need to know if Nick and Carrie were glamoured or not. If they weren’t, why not. If they weren’t glamoured that solves that. If they were, well we have a different problem then. I’ll be talking to the Shadowhunters involved.”

Clary looked up from the computer, nodding with her red ponytail bobbing.

“I’ll being contacting whoever took this video. Simon will go with me. I want to know what they know, and what they can see. We will get this investigated and taken care of Alec.”

Alec finally looked down, then back up. His eyes were troubled, and Clary suddenly realized that Alec looked older.

“I know you will, my goal is to be able to tell the Clave about this incident and tell them that it’s resolved in the same sentence.” He brushed his hair out of his eyes. Clary wished she was seeing more of friend Alec than Consul Alec right now, she got her wish with the next sentence.

“Still on for dinner Saturday?” Alec still sounded tired but rallying.

“Absolutely. You know that you guys throw the best dinner parties.”

Magnus had switched from his outrageous parties where nearly anything could happen to dinner parties that were both the talk of the town and kid friendly. The parties were a piece of the Downworlder Alliance, Nephilim, warlocks, werewolves, vampires and the Fair folk were invited, and often representatives from all five races were there.

Jasper and David both had friendships started with children of werewolves, a few tentative acquaintances with young fairies, a few other warlock children had been found and those families were routinely on the guestlist and friendships had started their as well. Lilly or another member of the vampires made an appearance at each one as well. When Simon and Izzy were in town, they brought Georgianna and Andrew to make friends and mingle as well. Simon was still a cross between a hero and a novelty due to the whole mundane to Downworlder back to mundane then ascension.

At that moment the baby monitor squawked as Church appeared in the doorway of the library to let Clary and Jace know that the almost three-month-old twins wanted attention. Alec excused himself as Jace joined Clary in heading up to the girl’s room. As an active father and attentive husband Jace never made Clary take care or even consider taking care of the twins alone. While she was the one feeding them one at a time, he took care of changing, dressing, playing and just holding the twin who wasn’t eating.

Back downstairs in the library later that night with Rose and Violet secure in their playpen Jace called Nick and Carrie asking them to meet as soon as possible, now would be ideal. When the pair turned up 30 minutes later it turned out to be more complicated as the video was shot by a 3rd member of their party who was quickly summoned to join them at the institute.

With the trio in front of them Jace and Clary began the process of digging to the bottom of what happened that resulted in two Shadowhunters starring in a YouTube video. It turned out that it all started out with a simple question that got out of hand. “Do you think demons show up on film?”

On their next patrol they had brought Jonathan Fallfaith to film the fight so they could settle the disagreement. He filmed Nick and Carrie ready to step in if needed, but during the filming a small group of mundanes showed up. At first they didn’t think anything of it, mundanes shouldn’t be able to see them, then they started asking why they were filming, if it was background for a movie, and then it all changed when they ask if they were really Shadowhunters.

That really got their attention, how did these mundanes know that word? They didn’t even seem to be surprised by the demons that were being finished up or shocked when it disappeared. They had stayed well back from the fight, however.

Carrie, Nick and Jon all tried to ask them about how they knew the name Shadowhunters and what they knew and didn’t get an answer that made sense. The mundanes started taking about entertainment. Referencing a series of books, a movie and tv shows.

Jace and Clary looked at each other then, at the trio “How did the mundanes get hold of the footage?”

The three Shadowhunters looked mystified. “We don’t know, we didn’t give it to them.”

Clary had the footage running again “Did you notice them recording you?”

Carrie shook her head “I would have noticed if their phone was up in a recording position. I saw they were there, but they didn’t seem interested in recording, just asking questions.”

Clary put her hand on Jaces arm, nodded at the door and left the library by the side door.

Jace was glaring by this point, a glare he had honed over the years as an Institute head. It wasn’t the pissed off teenage boy glare, nor was it the ‘I could kill you in a heartbeat’ glare that he occasionally favored the more verbal demons with right before he killed them. A few humans had been on the receiving end of that particular glare as well.

This was the cool authoritative glare that carried the anger of the Head of the New York Institute who had been confronted by the Consul because these three Shadowhunters hadn’t confessed to what they had done. It worked well on his children as well.

“Why didn’t you report this in the first place? Why are we hearing about this just now? As Shadowhunters on patrol in the city your job is not only to kill demons, your job is to report on what is going on in the city. Mundanes who aren’t in discussions with Simon knowing about the Shadow World is something that needs to be reported. Mundanes who know enough to ask questions about the Shadow World need to be reported to Clary, the Consul or me as fast as you can run. Is there any reason that this did not happen?”

Three pairs of eyes were fixed on the floor in front of the feet of their owners, avoiding the Jaces golden gaze. Jace stayed exactly where he was and kept his eyes on the three people in front of him, he was very good at waiting games. It was quickly evident who was going to win. Jace hadn’t moved a muscle and Nick was shifting his weight from foot to foot, Carrie was trying to look up at Jace through her bangs without moving, and Jonathan was trying to look at the other two without looking at Jace or moving. Jace continued waiting taking bets with himself on who was going to break first.

Peeking through the door Jasper felt sympathy for the three Shadowhunters, he had been exactly where they were standing and knew his father would win. All traces of sympathy vanished when his Mom came up behind him.

“Jasper you have two choices. Go join them or close the door and walk away.” The seven-year-old red head spun around leaning back against the heavy door that finished shutting with a snick.

“I was gonna talk to Dad, but saw he was busy and didn’t want to interrupt.” He started to explain and was cut off with a raised eyebrow from his mother.

“Eavesdropping?”

Jasper Herondale attempted to look innocent and smiled “I learn a lot watching Dad when he’s working. Watching you and Dad.” Jasper suddenly realized that only a moment ago his mom had been with his father. Clary shook her head watching her son attempting to imitate his father, his gold eyes pleading innocence.

“Do you know what one of the bravest things a person can do is Jasper?”

The small boy took a stab at the answer “Make Uncle Magnus angry?”

Clary smothered a short laugh recalling Magnus threatening to turn Sebastian into a hat rack.

“No Jasper. Telling the truth, especially when you know you did something wrong, is one of the bravest things you can do. It can be hard to tell someone when you have done something wrong. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone messes up. But not everyone is brave enough to admit to it. You, Jasper Lucian Herondale, should aspire to be brave enough to always tell the truth.”

Her oldest son gave a sigh and a nod “It was kinda nice seeing someone else on that side of the desk. I’ll go tell Dad I was listening after they leave. I’m sorry Mom. I’m not supposed to listen.”

“Thank you, Jasper.” Clary gave the boy a hug and then watched as he stepped away from the door and went to sit on the top of the steps to wait for the hunters to leave the library. It was nearly an hour later that three quiet Shadowhunters walked down the stairs not registering the child who stood up and entered the library as they left.

Several hours later Clary was standing under a stream of hot water when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes were still closed as she called out

“Jace?”

There was no answer, but a light splash of water and arms surrounded her, a body as familiar as her own pressed up against her from behind.

“Here.” There was a dusky chuckle to his voice, one of his hands lifted her soaked hair and he kissed the back of her neck. Something that never failed to send a shiver through her body and a moan to her lips.

She turned, opening her eyes to look up into his. They were already dilated with desire to gold rims and said “Yes”

For the first part of her life she had thought the romance novels with phrases that involved ‘looks of desire’ were silly and trite; then she fell in love with Jace and realized she was wrong. She had been wrong about many of those cheese phrases.

His hair was quickly getting plastered to his head, but she nearly expected steam to be coming rising from him with the heat of his desire. She was very glade for the renovations they had put into the bathroom. Clary and Jace had spent months emailing designers to pull as many modern capabilities as they could without destroying the 1800’s charm. Actually getting them installed had been a whole different set of challenges of course. The claw foot tub was still in the bathroom for soaking, but a doorless shower was now in the room. The tile design was not only true to the era but hid the strip drain in the black and white tile pattern. Hiding the multiple shower heads was impossible but not something they wanted to give up. Sore muscles and demon goo stood no chance from multi directional showerheads. They had added a bench seat and research had found a clear non-stick product to coat the shower floor to supplement Shadowhunter balance for exactly what was she was expecting to happen next.

Clary ran her hands up Jace’s chest slowly to his shoulders and went up on her tiptoes, licking water off his lips as she leaned into him. His arms tightened around her and lifted her up, supporting her with an arm under her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind his back. His second hand was tangled in her wet hair pulling her head back exposing her throat to his hungry mouth, licking, kissing and sucking drawing more moans and gasps. Her back collided with the tile of the shower as he stepped forward, and now both of his hands were under her thighs and he was lifting her. Her hands tightened around his neck as she loosened her legs from his waist to make room to maneuver enough to slide down him, he whispered her name in a cross between a moan and a prayer.

Suddenly, one of his hands let go long enough to turn the water off. She had no objection to continuing in the shower but that didn’t seem to be Jace’s idea for tonight. Not when tonight was the first time since the girls had been born.

“Hold on baby.” He kissed her neck, then her lips and carried her out of the shower and across the room to their bed. Stopping for a towel or to dry off wasn’t in the plan either. Reaching the bed, he switched his grip to cradle her, she kept her arms around his neck and let him switch her position so he could lay her on the bed. They weren’t apart long, he knelt between her legs and slid into her again while his mouth found hers. This time there was no interruption. She could feel his need, his desire and she matched him and feeling the sensations rising wanting him, needing him. He slowed, kissing her neck and murmured “not so fast Clary, let me” and kissed her ear sucking the lob into his mouth and worked his way back down her neck. A flash of coherent thought told her that she would be wearing a scarf tomorrow and departed as she surrendered to the sensations.

Jace worked his way down Clary sucking and licking the water off of her body, listening to and enjoying the sounds he was able to draw from her, suckling her breasts tasting the breast milk and then working down her stomach, marveling in the marks that remained from her giving birth to Jasper, David and the brand new twins only two months old. His found the heat of her center and enjoyed the gasp and moan as he used his tongue and fingers at the same time. It wasn’t until he had brought her multiple times, she was pleading for him, and he was aching for release that he gave them what they both wanted.

He sat up between her legs, admiring her, and then with care slid up to capture her mouth. Kissing her deeply while entering her again. She moaned into his mouth and the very act of entering her caused her release again, nearly taking him with her. Her legs were locked around his thighs, pulling him even deeper with each thrust, her hips meeting his. Green eyes dilated to rims met his own and one of her hands was gripping his hair. He became aware that he was repeating her name over and over, she was calling his name never releasing her eyes from his. Her nails scored his back as they found the final peak together, shuddering with spasms of release.

He used his knee to hold their weight as he rolled them over, she cuddled close to him, his chest her pillow and his arms around her. He heard her sigh in satisfaction and he stroked her shoulder allowing himself to begin to sink into sleep as he felt her breathing slow. The mark they shared reassured him as he knew it reassured her.

“I love you.” He murmured and heard her answer as sleep overtook them.


	20. The Shadowhunter Uniform, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will they do to continue to keep the Shadow World secret? Better question- what won't they do?

**The Shadowhunter Uniform, Part 2**

_The next day_

Clary was frowning at him as she combed out the tangles in her hair. She was perched on the bench at the end of the bed clad in only underwear and a tank top. Her long red hair was pulled over her shoulder as she worked on the tangles.

“Tell me again, they said what?” He stepped closer and sat down behind her on the bench.

“Here, let me help, the tangles are my fault.” He took the comb and pulled her hair back while answering her question.

“A group of mundanes have apparently read about the Shadow World in a series of books, have seen it in a movie and in a television show. They know names and details that they shouldn’t but not everything they think they know is correct. Overall, though, they know enough to be eligible to make a choice for ascension or to attend the Academy.” As more hair slid free, he switched to a new section.

“Nick will find the books and bring them here; Carrie will find copies of the movie and tv show. I think we should read and watch them before going any further. Clary, from what those three have already said we need to bring Alec and Magnus in as soon as we start. These mundanes already know too much.” Jace paused “They know our names.”

He felt Clary go still and she turned, her hair sliding out of his hands. Her green eyes looked troubled but looked straight into his. She was so brave.

“They what?”

“They know our names; they know some details. Let’s read the books, watch the movie and tv show before we panic.”

“So, there is a reason to panic?”

“Not at all. No reason at all.” His voice and body were calm. Left unsaid was the understanding that anyone who threatened his family would never threaten anyone again. How that threat was resolved depended on them.

Clary nodded. She knew what he left unsaid. “Let’s read some books.”

Nick showed up at the Institute less than an hour later, Alec and Magnus arrived nearly on his heels with a stack of pizza’s. Simon and Izzy were in California or they would have been there as well. Alec had already told Magnus what he knew, Jace and Clary brought everyone up to date, and then handed them each a copy of the first book _City of Bones_ by a mundane name Cassandra Clare and they all found a spot to curl up and read. Jace was stretched out on a couch, half sitting up with his back against the arm of the padded couch, Clary was leaning against him, right next to them in a playpen were two month old twins Violet and Rose, there was no chance that the girls wouldn’t need to eat or change during this, so Jace and Clary had planned for it.

Alec and Magnus were in a nearly identical position with Alec leaning against Magnus. Since they had effectively freed up two books Magnus offered one to Rafe who declined. The children had been granted the rare permission of multi hour tv access and began a Star Wars marathon. Simon would be thrilled.

_The next day_

The group of four was now a group of ten. One chapter into the first book Clary had been on the phone to Simon and Izzy, Alec had been on the phone to Jem, Tessa, Julian and Emma with instructions to pick up a copy of the book and get to the New York Institute as fast as possible. They all spent the week reading and discussing. Once they realized what they were reading they found the rest of the authors books and split them up between them with an eye towards the theory that knowing the material allowed for faster reading.

Tessa and Jem started with _The Infernal Devices_ trilogy. Clary, Jace and Isabelle divided the six _Mortal Instruments_ books between them. Simon started with _Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy,_ Magnus handed Alec _the Red Scrolls of Magic_ , and started on _the Book of the White._ Julian and Emma looked at each other and grabbed _The Dark Artifices._ Whoever finished what they had would start the next available book. The plan being that they were looking for what was wrong, if they didn’t know – ask someone. Between the ten people in the room they should have an answer.

_One Week Later_

There was a pile of books in the center of the conference table surrounded by ten people with headaches, eye strain, and legal pads. Clarys head was on her arms and Jace was doing an irazie on the back of her neck. Magnus was looking around the table, the Shadowhunters emotions had been a roller-coaster between outrage, embarrassment and shock. The accuracy of the books had varied, but the basic frame of the stories had been correct. All the couples had been outraged by the intimate descriptions and no one offered commentary on accuracy.

Tessa spoke up. “The next step is obviously to go talk to this author. Where did she find out this information?”

Alec responded “Once we know that, the real question is what do we do about it? The Shadow World is blown wide open.”

Simon looked up “Not necessarily.”

Everyone looked at Simon but only Alec spoke “What do you mean? Everything is out in the open. The most accurate thing is this pile is the Codex. _The Codex_!”

“It’s only blown open if people believe it. This is published as fiction. Mundanes who admit to believing fiction are considered crazy. The biggest fans of fiction go to conventions and dress up as characters and tell each other stories. For our purposes, we are just another story that is true. It will actually make my job easier if we go with it that way. In addition, if but more likely when, we are seen all any Shadowhunter has to say is that they are in costume. But yes, we need to talk to this author. She doesn’t need to get any more accurate than she is.”

Simon looked around the table at the thoughtful looks. Alec was beginning to nod

“We hide in plain sight. I like the idea. But yes, an emissary will need to speak to the author. Simon and Magnus, I think you should be the emissaries. Will you accept?”

A pair of brown eyes and a pair of green and gold eyes fixed on Alec in a moment of complete agreement and Simon spoke first.

“I see this as an extension of my job. I accept.”

“Alexander, if you need me to do this, I will.”

_Two Days Later_

Simon and Magnus went directly from their interview to the Institute courtesy of a portal and were sitting at the conference table with the full group within ten minutes. Alec spoke first as Consul.

“What did you find out?”

Simon was in what he had designated his ‘formal’ uniform for official meetings with mundanes. Black jeans, a button up shirt under a black sports jacket. He would add a pin with a saying on the jacket to replace one of his t-shirts. Today’s was basic and restrained for Simon, it was the Death Star. He looked straight at Alec and spoke up “Due to the nature of what we discovered; I am turning the report over to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” That caused some raised eyebrows, but every eye trained on Magnus.

He looked back at them, contemplating his words before speaking. He had not dressed down at for the interview. Explaining quite correctly that if the author knew enough about him to feature him so often in so many books it would be a disappointment for him to show up in anything less than his full glory. A velvet purple jacket over a black glittering vest. The final layer was a silver silk shirt. His spiky hair matched in all respects.

“We have nothing to worry about, we actually created this situation.” At the stunned looks and multiple people opening their mouths to speak, he raised his hand glittering with rings and continued.

“Simon is correct. The world is not as it was. It is getting harder for Nephilim and Downworlders to move in the world. Idris is not available anymore, so we must live in the mundane world. By letting out part of the knowledge of the Shadow World as fiction we create a place for us. We give mundanes who might become aware the most important thing we can – plausible deniability. Yes, the Nephilim have glamour, but as we have discovered that there are sometimes holes in that and sometimes it doesn’t cover all the bases. As Simon put it, perfectly I might add, the Nephilim have always said “All the stories are true.” That means the Nephilim as well.

We have seen in the past year that both the Nephilim and the Downworlders have been forced to take on additional responsibilities while the mundanes have been ill. For the Shadowhunters that meant situations that don’t allow for full glamour. Mundanes have been in places they normally aren’t because of trying to maintain their self-imposed quarantines, that’s why this group were in that tunnel in the first place.

To create a large enough fiction to hide in we gave Ms. Clare the basics of the information to allow her to write her books and encouragement to maintain strong fan interaction. We told her that she could write whatever she wanted around the basic framework we needed to hide in.”

Tessa and Jem were looking thoughtful, Alec looked stunned, and speaking for most of them Magnus believed, Jace objected “I haven’t talked to her. I didn’t give permission.”

“Yet, Jace, Yet.”

That answer created an immediate reaction. Tessa soft spoken voice was clear

“The first book was published in 2007. It’s 2021. I would remember talking to her.” The unspoken agreement around the table was loud.

“You should know or guess the answer here Tessa. Portals are more than space. It’s just incredibly dangerous and not widely known. But I have proof that it is exactly what we did.” Magnus reached into his purple velvet jacket and removed a battered envelope and placed it on the table. Alec reached for the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter written in Magnus’s own hand.

_On July 21, 2021 create a time and space portal to the home of mundane Cassandra Clare for July 21, 2005. Bring Alexander, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Tessa, Jem, Julian and Emma. NO ONE ELSE. Plan to spend the day. By the time you read this note you all will know what you need to tell her._

They passed the note around. Simon who already knew what the letter said, took a page out of Jace’s book, looked at Magnus “So you are a Time Lord as well?” This comment drew blank looks from everyone at the table except Isabelle, Clary, and Magnus. Izzy laughed, Clary snorted, and Magnus rolled his glittered eyes, and everyone else just let the remark pass. Simon only cared that he got Izzy to laugh and a reaction out of Clary. Magnus was a bonus.

“So” Tessa voiced “Tomorrow you take us to 2005, we tell this woman about the Shadow World and our personal histories so that she can write books about us, expanding on them however she wants. Based on this…” her gesture took in the stack of books and DVDs “… she did so, and we have movies and tv shows reflecting the Shadow World so that we can keep the Shadow World hidden?”

Magnus nodded. “We don’t need to tell her everything. We tell her a framework, an outline, of what happened. She is imaginative and creative. You all individually decide how much you want to talk about. By doing this we are not just helping the Nephilim. While the wolves and vampires blend just fine, this will expand a culture that the warlocks can blend into as well. A further note emphasized that this would be the only time trip so we must do this right, and no one else will know about this. I will have to say that it is clear Clary gives her a copy of the Codex, because she published it with cute notes.”

Out of the corner of his eye he noted that Clary, Jace and Simon had all suddenly found things to focus on, and Clary was blushing. Had those notes been _real_ after all? He recalled that none of the notes in the book had been commented on, only inconsistencies in the actual text. He couldn’t be sure he wrote the entire list that was credited to him but couldn’t be sure he hadn’t either. That exact situation was why _The Bane Chronicles_ had not been checked either. That book had sent Alexander into gales of laughter and several questions about Peru.

Heads started nodding and the rationale became clear, as well as the time paradox that they had all already done this.

“Hiding in plain sight.” Julian was sitting back in his chair watching the group. “Let’s do it.”

“We will leave earlier than is sane tomorrow. Think about what you want to say to create that” Magnus waived at the table

Alec spoke up “The Codex, glamour, Raziel, the Wars, Idris, demons, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, fairies, parabatai, Marks. Remember you don’t have to tell personal details unless you want to.”

Clary’s voice was soft. “Aspects of the Wars make little sense without some personal details. But since most of the Shadow Worlds knows, why not the mundane as well.” Magnus knew she and Jace were holding hands. Neither of them liked having their lives on display and that was what was going to happen.

“The greater good, see you in the morning.” was Jem’s response. Another very private person. He and Tessa stood up and excused themselves, Emma and Julian followed. All the children except for Violet and Rose were ensconced with various grandparents for the a few days giving them time to sort out the details. Daily routine continued with the children while adults carried on conversations about the upcoming day.

Jace and Clary had put the children and then themselves to bed and were talking quietly about the upcoming day. Neither of them liked discussing personal details with strangers, aversion would be too mild of a word in Jace’s case but understanding how this works and reading the books showed that they already had. There were details in the books that only Jace or Clary could have provided.

“I don’t like this Clary, but if it keeps us all safe. Well, that’s the price then.” His arm was around her, his thumb stroking her arm. Her head was on his chest.

“We’ve done harder things for safety.” Clary agreed

Jace sighed “We have, and we haven’t, she isn’t entitled to everything though. Some things however, she will have to imagine.” He pulled her closer, traced her lips with his finger, then with his tongue, and then kissed her.


	21. A Herondale Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with Jace, Clary and the kids  
> 25 December 2022

**_A Herondale Christmas_ **

Jace was still getting used to celebrating Christmas. Since Shadowhunters didn’t subscribe to any one religion Christmas wasn’t really an observed celebration in a religious sense. Clary and Jocelyn had celebrated in a secular sense with the rest of New York but had never made Christmas the huge celebration they had seen others do. Jace and Clary had decided to continue with a small present exchange and a family dinner as a family celebration, then with discussion had finally landed on no Christmas tree but lights and garland around the main entry way. They had also added a menorah for Hanukah. In addition, they taught the kids about Boxing Day, Ōmisoka, and Kwanza. If all the stories were true, the kids needed to know the stories, education about religious holidays from different religions and cultures was part of that.

Jasper and David wandered downstairs first and about ten minutes later Jace and Clary brought down the girls. Jace treated it like a weekend morning, making a more intricate breakfast, choosing breakfast burritos with eggs, potatoes, bacon, and cheese. Coffee for Clary and himself, orange juice for the older kids, Violet and Rose were now at sippy cups of milk with finger foods. While eating around the table the family talked about what Christmas was for the mundanes, what the religions believed, and how they celebrated. What the non-religious did, believed and how they celebrated.

Jace had added a book to the curriculum this year on the history of Christmas that covered the basics that he was now discussing with Jasper and that David was benefiting from. In a few years he would add one that went a deeper for Jasper and discuss the current one with David. As always, he read or in most cases re-read the book first and then discussed it with them as they read it. Most of the time Clary joined in, having not been educated either as a Nephilim or to the depth that Valentine had done with Jace. Most of the topics Jace introduced or expanded on were new to her. In return she was introducing topics that were new to Jace. Clary found it ridiculous that mundane history wasn’t taught to Nephilim children and vowed her children would not have that handicap. Jace not only agreed but went past the average mundane history, working with Clary and the tutor to craft a history curriculum that went beyond facts to delve into understanding the why of history.

Finishing up, they cleaned up and reconvened in the library to exchange gifts. Clary unwrapped her present from Jasper and David and was both shocked and impressed by the fancy coffee machine Jasper and David had picked out. Hugging the two boys and saying thank you she noted that this new machine would make the kind of coffees she ordered from coffee shops, frothy and sweet or dark and bitter and every variation in between. Jace had verified that the one they picked out could also make a normal cup of coffee before he brought it home. 

Jasper handed the present he and David had chosen to their his father next. Jace found himself unwrapping a set of music books for the piano. Looking through them he found four books of piano music featuring rock music from the 1960’s to the 2000’s, jazz music from the 1920’s and 1930’s, and two books dedicated to rock musicians who played piano in their music. Elton John and Billy Joel. Since the Institutes was lacking in sheet music from later than 1820, this gift expanded the available material dramatically. Jace joked that they must be tired of Beethoven and Chopin, following with a sincere thank you and hugs. Clary smiled as she watched him riff through the jazz book before setting it aside to hand Clary a silver box.

Inside the skillfully wrapped box under layers of tissue paper Clary found four leather sheaths, two designed for the forearms and two designed for ankle or leg. Hardened black leather, with dark red stitching, embossed with herons in flight and Marks for accuracy. As only fitting each sheath contained a knife. Clary’s best weapon had consistently been the dagger, either hand to hand or thrown. This set had been designed for her, starting with the blade balance, to the engraved blades featuring her name in elaborate script, herons in flight, and Marks for accuracy matching the sheath. The hilt featured the Fairchild wings. Jace smiled seeing Clary’s gasp of surprise and appreciation.

Clary followed up with a box in dark blue paper for Jace. It covered a wooden box intricately engraved and carved, the herons picked out in silver, runes picked out in gold. Opening the box Jace found it was lined in gold velvet and nestled in that gold were eight throwing stars. They looked like they were made of glass, which meant they were adimas that had been somehow stamped with runes for accuracy and strength and he could see the edges were razor sharp. Next to them in the box was a molded hardened black leather pouch designed to fit through a belt and featuring separate compartments for each throwing star, also stamped with the rune for strength and accuracy. Jace very carefully set the box down and took Clary in his arms and thoroughly kissed her.

Because of the nature of the gifts they had chosen for the children, Jace and Clary started with the girls, having found a wooden toy that in one direction is a two person teeter totter shaped like a boat, and flipped over doubled as a climbing toy. Violet and Rose were thrilled, promptly climbing all over it.

Next, they pulled out a large oddly shaped box and handed it to David. The box was revealed to be a guitar case complete with a dark gold acoustic guitar and a book of classic rock songs. Jace noted that some of the songs in his new music and in David’s book matched, they could play them together. David was thrilled with the new instrument; he loved music and had tried piano but had no knack for it at all, causing frustration in both himself and with Jace.

Jace and Clary turned to Jasper and Jace spoke up. “Jazz your present is outside.” and led him out to the sanctuary where a twelve-week-old German Shepard puppy was nosing around. Clary spoke first.

“Jasper, this is Dante. He’s been up at Jocelyn and Luke’s, but he is yours. You need to teach him his manners and train him. He is your responsibility, but your Father and I will help. In addition to sit, stay, heel, housebreaking and so forth. It is also your job to make sure he doesn’t attack anyone.” Jasper nodded seriously, Shadowhunters didn’t use attack animals, but many animals had strong reactions to Downworlders, and he would need to teach Dante not to follow those reactions.

“We have faith that you can do this Jasper.” Jace added. This was a topic he and Clary had long discussions about before agreeing on, finally deciding on Jasper being old enough to take on the responsibility of training a dog with some help and the additional companionship being good for him. Left unspoken was Jace’s experience with the falcon, neither of them needed the reminder and neither of them would repeat that experience.

For most of the remainder of the day the Herondales spent time with each other in different pairings. The children were the stationary piece, Jasper became acquainted with Dante, Violet and Rose played on their new toy, and David worked on his new guitar. Jace and Jasper discussed training methods, ideas, and techniques while Clary introduced David to guitar chords she had learned from Simon. Jace was playing with Violet and Rose while Clary tried out her new knives, then tried out her new coffee machine while listening to both Jace and David working on music. Clary spent time with Jasper and Dante while Jace tried out his new throwing stars until it was time for dinner which they all cooked together. Both Jace and Clary wanted their kids to grow up with more kitchen talent than they had. 

That night with all the kids tucked into their beds, Jace held Clary as she curled against his chest, one hand on the small of her back, the other stroking her hair with his free hand. Clary placed her hand on his cheek looking up at him.

“We had a pretty successful Christmas I think.”

“That’s the way it is done then?” Jace answered with a question.

“I don’t know about in other families, but I like it as a Herondale Christmas. We gave gifts that made each other happy, but more importantly we spent time together as a family.” Clary stretched up and kissed Jace, her lips firm and gently. Her hand slid from his cheek to the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. His response was instantaneous, he brought her closer and tighter to him, his kiss just as gentle but more demanding as his desire for her flamed.

Clary rolled on top of him meeting his demand with her own. Jace felt the pressure of her knees on either side of him. Her lips on his, her tongue sweeping his mouth and her fingers fisted in his hair. Her small size belied her strength as she demanded what he was so eager to give. They connected and moved with each other, giving and receiving in turn until pleasure denied any response beyond each other’s name and they collapsed, Jace holding Clary against him listening and feeling their hearts racing together. His lips found hers again, gentle, soft and wanting. Next week would be five years since they had stood together on that rooftop with everyone around them. Five years since they had etched the marriage runes on each other.

In between kisses, in between caresses Jace found the breath to whisper to her “As long as I can dream.” as he fell asleep.


	22. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four adults, six kids and the NY Institute training room. What could happen?  
> May 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to correct ages to match canon and consistency

**TRAINING CLASS**

Jace, Alec, and Clary were walking toward the training room when the sounds of discord reached them. “You can’t! You aren’t old enough!” An imperious sense of satisfaction and sense of absolute rightness was evident in Rafael’s voice.

As they reached the training room, they found Rafe and Jazz facing off while Max, David, Violet and Rose looking on. Four of the six kids had already been training in one form or another either singly or in different pairing. This was the first time that they had tried putting all six kids in one class and had probably left it far too late. Rafael as the oldest was trying to take control until the adults arrived and Jasper was having none of it. The dark-haired, dark eyed boy was glaring at Jasper while trying to maintain his cool detached demeanor. The smaller and younger boy resembled nothing so much as a spitting cat, fists at his side, defiant glare, gold eyes flashing and his red hair nearly bristling. Without a doubt he had gotten his temper from his mother. The four younger children were watching to see what would happen next, and none of them noticed the adults walking in.

“Who is too young for what?” Alec asked softly

Rafe jumped at the sound of his father’s voice, and Jazz spun around. Young warlock Max looked up at the entering adults. Seven-year-old blonde David glanced at the adults as well but was much more interested in watching his older brother. The twins, however, abandoned all the others yelling “Daddy!!” and ran toward Jace, who scooped up the two blonde girls who threw their arms around him giggling. Even with his arms full of 3-year-olds Jace was focused on the scene unfolding in front of him.

Rafe looked down at the floor “Well Rafe?” Alec asked

Rafael looked up “Jasper wanted to climb up and practice jump and landing from the top. I told him he was too young to jump from that high up.”

Alec nodded. “Is it your call to make? Are you in charge of Jaspers training?”

Rafe shook his head. “No, I’m not. But if he got hurt?”

“I bet you could have gotten to one of us before Jazz made it to the top of the rope.” Rafe gave a reluctant nod

Clary looked over at her oldest son. “Jasper what is the rule about jumping?”

Jasper seemed to be calming down quickly. His eyes still glinting with fury but his voice calm and controlled “No jumping higher than you are tall unless there is a grown up right there.”

“So, were you planning on breaking that rule?” Jace didn’t have to see Clary’s face to see the arched eyebrow directed at their oldest son, it was clear in her voice.

“He’s not in charge of me!!” the temper broke back through

“But we are” Clary answered

Jace nodded at Rafe, “If Rafe is trying to keep you from breaking your neck, that’s a pretty good call.” The boy standing next to Alec smiled and glanced at his dad.

“Were you planning on breaking that rule Jasper?” Clary asked again

Now Jasper looked down. “Not exactly.”

“What do you mean by that?” Clary’s voice was calm, but insistent

“You and Dad and Uncle Alec would have been here before I jumped. So, I wouldn’t have been breaking the rule.” Clary bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling, Jace made good use of his ability to control his facial reactions. Alec looked at Jace and shook his head. The thought in Alecs head was clear, _Your son for sure._

“We are going to discuss this later Jasper. In the meantime – let’s see what we can get done today.”

Since Rafael and Max were the oldest of the group at 16 and 14. They both had already been working on formal training one on one with both Alec and Jace. Since it was more often Alec, they had decided to have Jace work with them today. Rafe had already received his first three permanent marks, Voyance, compass and angelic power. Max would grow up to be a warlock that did not need to use magic as part of basic self-defense. He would never bear Marks, but he had been training like a Nephilim since he was three. While he didn’t possess the innate grace of the Nephilim his training in both hand to hand and weapons combat gave him an awareness of his body and the confidence to use it.

Alec would be working with Jasper and David. By the normal training standards Jasper at nine should be starting to advance into higher falls, starting advance hand to hand, and continuing weapons training. They still didn’t know if Jasper would ever be able to bear marks, it was likely but not positive yet. Like Max he may turn out to be a warlock who would never need to rely only on magic for self-defense. Which was a very good thing since so far by adding an additional class to his training rotating between Magnus, Catarina and Tessa had expanded him from to not just turning himself and those around him colors but inanimate objects as well. No levitation, portals or offensive magic of any kind. David who was now seven, should be somewhere in mid-level falls, hand to hand and in beginning weapons training.

Clary would start the three-year-old twins Violet and Rose on tumbling today. At least that was the plan, right up until the twins declared mutiny and wouldn’t let go of their father. Clary laughed watching them, the two girls had wrapped Jace around their fingers since the day they were born. Since the idea was still to switch up who the kids were working with, she took over working with Rafe and Max and Jace stayed with the girls working on rolls. 

As always, he was rather amused by the stark difference between the two boys. Red haired and golden eyed Jasper hated to be told he couldn’t do something and went out of his way to try and prove them wrong, very much like his mother. The boy was on the go from the time he woke up until he dropped exhausted into bed. David was the exact opposite. Alec didn’t think he had ever seen such a calm seven years old. The blonde haired and green-eyed child could often be found just watching the people around him.

While Alec had practiced with the boys before, but he hadn’t done any assessment in a while, so he started there. While nearly all Shadowhunter training was done in small groups or one on one, there was an established set of standards and progressions that should be followed in physical training just as in classroom training. Why he should have thought that Jace’s sons would be anywhere close to normal on a training schedule he didn’t know. Jasper was closer to Max in development and David was somewhere in where Jazz should have been. He decided that weapons training would be the best use of his training time today and set about working on the bow and arrow with them.

Jace was sitting on the mat with the twins. There were two basics that every piece of Shadowhunter training was based on, how to stand and how to fall. Learning how to roll was the first step in learning how to fall. Violet and Rose were identical twins that had his blonde hair, gold eyes and Clary’s slight build. As he was showing the girls how to do forward rolls, he heard Clary’s voice over everyone.

“Max! What are you doing?”

Jace and Alec both looked up to see Clary standing with her hands on her hips staring up at Max who was looking down at the mat from one of the middle rafters. It was higher than Max had jumped before.

Max was looking decidedly nervous and undecided. Rafe was standing on the mat a few feet away from Clary looking up at Max as well.

“I’m not as good as Rafe in landings. I’m afraid to jump from this high.”

Clary smiled, glanced at Alec who nodded. Unnoticed by the any of the group Magnus had come in and was leaning on the wall near the door. This was something they had been planning for.

“Max, you may not realize it but are better at landings than Rafe is.” Clary encouraged

“No, I’m not. He can land and roll into the right stance; I still can’t do that.” Alec and Jace had come over to stand next to Clary.

“Do you remember talking about how whenever possible you use your strength Max?”

His brows furrowed; unclear what Clary was talking about. Alec spoke up.

“Max, if I have to use a weapon, which one do I like to use first?”

“A bow.”

“Right, why?”

“Because that’s what you are best at.”

“Exactly. What are you best at Max?”

Max went silent. “But we are doing Shadowhunter training today, not magic.”

Magnus stepped forward next to Alec. “You need to use your strengths too Max.”

Realizing what his father meant, Max nodded and stepped off the beam. Instead of spinning and landing like his sibling, he floated down and landed in a stable stance without the ropes ever tightening.

Magnus and Alec beamed, “Great job Max!” Max still looked confused, but now so did Rafe, Jazz and David.

Jace, Clary, Alec and Magnus looked at the four of them.

Jace spoke up “When you in a fight you do what you are best at as far as you are able to. Alec uses his bow, Clary her daggers. I use my swords. What does Magnus use?”

Magnus wiggled his fingers, blue sparks flew up, and Max nodded.

“He uses his magic.” He was starting to understand how the rules had just shifted.

Magnus nodded and spoke up. “Max, how well do you think we would work together if we didn’t know what we could do? I don’t ever want you to have to fight. I don’t want Rafe, Jazz, David, Violet or Rose to ever have to fight. I do want you to be safe though. By you learning how to use your skills, _all your skills_ , with your brother, you can keep each other safe.” Clary helped Max remove the training harness and set them on the task of figuring out how to use both physical and magical skills together.

As Alec returned to working with Jazz and David on bow and arrows, Magnus joined them. “Jasper. Max is using his magic to make him stronger. What about you?”

Jasper frowned “My magic doesn’t do anything. It just changes colors.”

Now Clary and Jace were standing next to Magnus watching him. He had been working with Jasper and thinking about it for years and thought he finally might have an answer. He pulled a dagger out and held it up and set it on the table in front of him.

“Jazz, make the dagger the same shade as the table please.”

That was easy for Jasper “Ok” in a heartbeat the dagger blended in, if you didn’t know it was there it wouldn’t be seen.

“Now, put it back and we’ll do something harder.” Magnus picked up the restored dagger. This time he held it up in front of the patterned wall. “Make it blend in with the wall.”

Jasper frowned and concentrated, it took longer but he did it. Magnus smiled.

“That’s what I thought. Great job Jazz. Do you know what glamor actually is?”

Three sets of eyes adult eyes went wide realizing what Magnus was saying. He ignored them continued looking very proud of himself as Jasper answered. “Glamor makes something, usually someone not be not noticed by those around it.”

“It does Jasper, but how?”

Just as Jasper was about to answer aloud, he saw where Magnus was going and jumped ahead. “I’m doing glamour without a rune?”

Magnus smiled “Yes, I think you are. Tessa could change her appearance, James could shift dimensions, but on this side, he looked like a shadow. So, the idea that you can glamour yourself…it shouldn’t have taken me so long to figure it out. So, two questions. How can you help those with you if you end up in a fight? How can you help yourself in a fight?”

“I can glamour them, their weapons, I could glamor myself so that others can’t see me.”

“Without ever needed to use a steele, which is good because those things get lost way too often. Can you glamour yourself so that we can’t see you?”

There was a mirror on the opposite wall reflecting Jaspers image back, he focused, and he disappeared into the background. “It’s easier now that I understand what I’m doing.” Jasper commented.

Magnus nodded and looked at Jace, Clary and Alec “Can you see him? I can’t. I should be able to see through any glamour.”

Jace shook his blonde head “Yes and no, it’s like a slight blur. At night seeing that blur would be impossible. However, since I do know where to look…way to go Jazz, come on back” He was looking toward the door that Jasper had edged toward. Jasper unglamored himself and his grin was his father all over.

Clary grabbed the boy and hugged him “Fantastic Jasper! Glamour without a rune!”

Magnus wasn’t done yet. He looked at Jace and Clary. “So, figuring out Jasper gave me an idea about David. He felt a both pairs of gold and green eyes lock on him.

“What about David?” Jace’s voice was curious, but still held a very slight trace of cool.

“Just a theory. Let’s just test it, no harm either way. And if he can do what I think, you will want to know sooner rather than later.” Jace and Clary nodded. Magnus had earned their trust many times over. The warlock sent Jasper over to work with his own sons and called David over to them.

The boy came closer as Jasper wandered over to join the older boys, and Magnus and Alec sat on the mat, motioning for Clary and Jace to join them. What Magnus was waiting for happened almost on cue. Two three-year- olds with nothing to do tended toward the normal behavior of that age, fighting with each other. Clary sighed and just as she started to speak Magnus stopped her, and they all listened to Rose and Violet argue.

Magnus voice was pitched low, they could hear him, but it wasn’t loud enough to stop the girls from fighting. “David, how do you feel when you hear fighting?”

David looked at his parents, who nodded for him to answer. “It’s loud, and it hurts.”

“Hurts your ears?”

“Sometimes, but mostly hurts here.” He rubbed his chest over his heart. The boy tried to articulate what he meant. Magnus urged him on.

“What do you do when it hurts your heart?”

David frowned at his sisters “I want them to stop.” It wasn’t instant, but the adults watched as over the next minute the squabbling fell off, the volume decreased, and then the girls were playing together without fighting.

“Thank you, David. You have been a great help. Why don’t you go over with the other boys?” David nodded, and headed over. Magnus looked at the three in front of him.

“If Jasper is a glamor rune, David is a calm anger rune. And something else, I can’t prove it, its only speculation. Remember the Clave meeting about Jasper?”

Jace grimaced. “Unfortunately.”

“Clary was pregnant with David at that meeting, about five months. I’m speculating that your wedding rune connection is stronger than most. And no, I don’t want to know. I am also speculating that during that meeting David broadcast the angelic power rune amplified through his mother, to his father. Babies don’t like loud noise and they are very sensitive to moods around them. That idiot was screaming and causing fighting and anger around him, he was causing stressful emotional reactions to the people he was connected with – his parents. Jace, by amplifying your protective angelic nature it would absolutely stop the loud noise and stress. Not the ideal solution but very good instinctive reaction for self-protection.

There is no way this would have been any kind of conscious action, and I don’t think it’s on a conscious action level now. I do think it’s something you need to be aware of. It will probably never expand past those around him being calm, the way he prefers. Again, just speculation, I never would have thought of it until I figured out Jasper the Blue.”

Clary and Jace stared at him, looked at each other and stared at him again.

Clary spoke first “So you are saying that you believe that both of my sons are living marks?”

Jace followed up “David has green eyes. Jasper makes sense. He has the gold eyes. His power is in absolute line with Tessa and James. What you are suggesting is completely out of what we have figured out so far.”

“That’s because we all forgot to factor in Clary. Jasper is completely in line with Herondale magic, but that line is now combined with a mother who can create new runes. Why not create two boys who _are_ ruins? Sure, Jasper’s ruin is fully and completely in line with his father’s magic. But David, oh David is brand new. And Jace, let’s face reality about you. No more nonsense about you not having magic. Has anyone ever described your fighting to you?”

Jace looked about to object and Magnus went on “I’ve seen you fight, and more accurately occasionally not seen you fight on occasion. You move fast Jace, so does Alec, you are Shadowhunters. But sometimes, you move so fast you seem to blur, when that happens there is almost a white glow. I can’t say I’ve seen it every time, because usually if I’m around and you are fighting, most of the time I am too. But yes, let’s review. Tessa changes shape, James would turn into a shadow, you move so fast you blur, and Jasper can glamour himself and things around him. Which I will remind you is a feature that you just described less than 10 minutes ago as a faint blur. That sounds like a family magic line. It also indicates to me that more than likely Jasper will be able to bear Marks.”

Jace was sitting there looking thoughtful. Clary was looking flummoxed.

“Magnus, I think we should discuss more of these ideas sans the children and plus Tessa. But right now, two things. Thank you for helping with Jasper’s magic, and two, I think we have six children here that we were working on training with.”

With everyone in agreement, Alec rounded Jasper and David back up and resumed bow training, Clary went back to Rafe and Max. Max wanted to see if he could catch Rafe when he jumped, and Magnus joined in.

Jace was showing Violet and Rose how to do rolls again to gales of giggles.

As they finished up the day, Clary gave them all some homework. “I want all you to come up with five new ways that you can help each other. I want to see them next training day.”


	23. Training Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens now? Jace and Clary adjust to the reality that Magnus revealed. Sexy times ensue  
> ***edited for errors***

**TRAINING NIGHT**

Jace sat on his bed watching Clary. She was brushing her hair, feeling him watching her she glanced up and smiled at him. He had heard men mention that after a while marriage became comfortable and known. That had never happened to him. Clary still excited and surprised him as much as she had from the beginning. She put down the brush and came over to him, her hair still loose, falling almost to her waist. She knew how much he liked her hair down and sat across from him on the bed. He shifted to face her.

“Magnus says the boys are runes. Living runes.” She stated without preamble.

He nodded, “I think the term is a matter of perception.” He grinned at her

“What would that make me? A personification of…” he started to say heightened speed which had been what Magnus had actually described and Alec had verified later but changed his mind “…grace?”

He did get a small smile but not as much of a reaction as he had wanted, yet any reaction was better than none. This conversation was going to get heavy quick, while this was quite serious, he was going to try and keep it from getting dark.

“Hmm, actually, I think you would best be described as the personification of the angelic power rune. Have I ever told you what I actually see with that rune?” Her eyes were clear, yet far away.

“No, you never have.” Her artists eyes combined with her Angel power, he wondered that he had never thought to ask.

“We always say that the angelic power rune symbolizes our link with the Angel. But when I really focus on it, I see it amplifies all other runes, I see a link to it from any other mark.”

She reached out and traced a line on his skin from his marriage rune which was directly over his heart to the angelic rune which sat in the traditional position directly in the center of his breastbone but even with the top of his collarbone. The angelic rune was directly above the marriage ruin.

“When I look at your Enkeli. I see the lines to your others, but in way I see it drawing power from you and putting it back. It’s constant, it’s alive in a way. I never used to see that, and I still have to focus to see it.”

She looked up at him, her eyes were now troubled. “I think that’s why stripping marks are so painful and sometimes even kill. When it’s done, it strips out that link to the Angel. In you Jace, and in me, that pulse is stronger than any other Shadowhunter I’ve ever seen. I think it’s our extra Angel blood.”

She looked up at him now “If we were ever stripped, I think it would kill us. But Jace, yours is brighter than mine. We both have Angel blood, but your Angelic runic has stronger links to every other Mark you have, even the ones that have faded, and pulses stronger than mine. It is amplifying _you_ Jace. You are stronger, faster, you see through glamour and find your way faster than any other Shadowhunter because you have a stronger link with the Angel than anyone else.”

Jace nodded “So I’m a personification of the Angelic Power rune”

“That is how Magnus described it but is a very basic way of putting it, it really is a matter of perception. I do think ‘personification’ is really overstating it though. To me it’s more like he has a rune that he doesn’t have to draw. He could draw it, if he wanted to though.”

He nodded his head “I understand Jasper’s power, what Magnus said about a family magic line makes perfect sense. But David? If we were going with the assumption of the gold eyes as warlock marks that just throws it all off.”

Now Clary laughed “You missed that part of what Magnus said didn’t you? It’s not just Herondale magic anymore!” She leaned forward and kissed him lightly still laughing but she had that tread carefully look in her eyes.”

“I can create new runes; I can make the ones I use more powerful. I _don’t_ have a wizard mark and I can’t pass any of that onto my children?”

Jace shook his head ruefully. He had stepped right in it and recognized it. Even after Magnus had mentioned that they had missed it.

“You are absolutely right and was so focused on making the rest make sense that I missed it even after Magnus told us.” Now he leaned forward putting his hand on her cheek “I apologize my love.” And kissed her, deeply. She was kissing him back, they were both on their knees pressing close to each other, and one of her hands was gripping his hair at the base of his neck. As they came up for air it was obvious that Jace’s body had other ideas for right now other than continuing the conversation, but it would have to wait, he did want them to talk about David’s proposed ability. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“What about David, Clary? There is no way to find out if Magnus is even right about what happened at the Clave meeting. We do know that since that night, thank the Angel, that I have never had that same sensation of losing myself, of being out of control. We could ask Magnus if David could join the classes that he has with Jasper. I also think David should know why we want to do that.”

She nodded “I think we should tell him that he might have magic. If Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnar are willing I would like all four children to take classes with them apart from the Academy. It won’t hurt, and we could set a precedent that non-magic Shadowhunters can learn from the Warlocks as well. We should talk to them about the Institute paying them as well.” She laughed, “A lower rate will have to be negotiated, Magnus hasn’t been asking a fee. I’m not sure if it’s a family rate or because Jasper was a puzzle. Maybe both. But we should do something because free isn’t a precedent we want to set either.”

Jace smiled ruefully “The girls likely have some kind of physical ability then, if our hypothesis is correct. All we can do is keep watching for it. They’re three and haven’t turned anyone colors yet.”

“Not yet. Remember when Jazz turned Ragnar purple?” She laughed, he loved her laugh

“I remember. We can talk to everyone about it tomorrow. If Magnus is right, getting David to control his power is important. He can’t be doing random manipulation of everyone’s emotions.”

They had both sat back on their heels, he scooted forward so that his knees were touching hers and put his hands on her thighs.

“I agree, I also agree that there is nothing more that can be done about it tonight. All four kids are asleep, so let’s table this discussion until tomorrow.”

She put her hands over his and slid them up her thighs, slowly he leaned into her touching her lips with his tongue, kissing her. He kept leaning forward until she was laying on her back and he was above her with one hand on a breast and the other holding his balance on the bed. His thumb was sliding across and circling her nipple, one of her hands was fisted in his hair. Her other hand… he moaned. She hooked her legs around the back of his thighs and pulled him toward her using that soft and firm hand to guide him to where she wanted him.

Her legs were still locked around the back of his thighs as she sought to pull him even closer. He thrust deeply into her as she urged him on. He wanted to see all of her. Holding her tightly he flipped them, so she was now on top of him straddling him on her knees. His hands slid up her body, his eyes drinking the sight of her. She seized his hands and brought them to her breasts holding them there. He sat up and traced her body with his hands, suckling her breasts, listening to her moans. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her head went back, gasping and…there, at each thrust, he heard her moaning his name. He felt her start to shudder and spasm and let go. He kissed her, deeply, gently and passionately but he wasn’t done yet, he rolled her back onto the bed.

He kissed and suckled his way down her neck, pausing and drawing out those spots that made her sigh and moan. As his lips moved down her neck, he reached down and penetrated her with his fingers, stroking and pressing. He knew how sensitive her nub was right now, so he teased it and was rewarded with gasps and cries. He made his way lower with his mouth, using his mouth and fingers to bring her again and again, making her writhe with pleasure until he was ready. She was still shuddering when he entered her again and he was rewarded with that noise, that sound that she made for him. Calling his name, as he called hers as he thrust and she met him, then with a final thrust he shuddered with her this time and as soon as he could move again rolled over before he collapsed on her. He held her close to him, she curled against him.

He had tried to tell her in so many ways, he tried to explain how much he loved her, how his heart was hers. He knew that other men sometimes said that to their spouses but, other than a very few instances, he didn’t believe that they understood what they were saying. He knew that by how he saw them treating each other.

His heart and body were hers. It meant that that neither of them was never any less. Instead it made them more. He knew Clary made him better than he could ever be on his own. They were always equal, and they didn’t always agree, there were still times they sparked and clashed. There were two separate and usually stubborn people. Occasionally those sparks were pretty bright and loud.

His body was hers; he would break his body or die to protecting her, he would go to any length he was physically capable of and beyond to please her. In doing that, because she was his heart, he would not treat her as if she was helpless. That would hurt her, oh how it had been a process trying to obtain that balance of protecting her while not making her feel helpless. The answer had turned out to be so easy, respect. He had watched her train and fight and was both proud and respectful of the skills she had fought to learn, and of the bravery that terrified him. But here, in this spot with his arms around her, and hers around him, and their hearts racing together, with the feel of her in his mind and his in hers, he thought maybe even if he couldn’t get the words just right, that she knew.


	24. Father's Day - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Father's Day at the New York Institute  
> 13 June to 16 June 2025

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to correct ages for internal story consistency.

**FATHERS DAY - Part One**

_Three Days Before (13 June 2025)_

“Are you sure this is what you want to do for Father’s Day? “

Clary glanced at Jace worriedly, sitting on the bed to pull on her tights. He laughed, leaned over and kissed her lightly, while continuing to dry off. Their celebration of Father’s Day had evolved into breakfast with all the kids and lunch with Jocelyn and Luke.

“I’m sure. Spending Father’s Day with everyone will be a treat. Since Izzy, Simon and the kids will be here we get to spend breakfast with them regardless. If Magnus, Alec, Jocelyn and Luke are all willing to try meeting for lunch at a mundane restaurant with all the kids, let’s do it. Is Simon inviting Becca as well?”

Clary nodded, picked up her phone and texted Simon back. Adding that their rooms were of course ready for them. Simon, Izzy and the kids would be in New York for the next two weeks before moving to their next area, and one of those days happened to be Father’s Day. Since Simon and Izzy were assigned to the New York Institute they had permanent rooms for themselves and the kids instead of using guest rooms. Getting their rooms ready just meant unlocking the doors and pulling the dust sheets off for them.

Simons job as a recruiter had stayed a full-time job for the Clave and it had been paired with Izzy being an Alliance Inquisitor, a new position created by the Clave. She investigated Shadowhunter – Downworlder relations with the emphasis being on how Institutes both responded and didn’t to issues. Izzy generally didn’t wait for reports to get to her first. Clary called Izzy her pop quiz. They normally stayed in an area for three to six months depending on what each of them found. Their two kids joined into the Institute class taught by the tutor with the local kids while they were there, at ages eight and five this worked just fine for them. 

Technology had made it easier for Clary and her parabatai to keep up, but it wasn’t the same as being in person. She looked forward to the coming nights with all six of them spending time together and the kids getting reacquainted with each other.

Clary finished getting dressed and pulled her hair up in a ponytail and Jace came up behind her, already dressed and hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. He enjoyed her reaction, wishing they had more time but knowing they didn’t.

“When will they be here?” he asked.

She turned around and kissed him before answering “In two days. He’s going to text Alec about the idea of a group lunch in a mundane restaurant and let us know.”

He nodded and our bedroom door flew open and three kids came running, plus one walking, through the doorway in a jumble of cries. The woman in his arms and these four kids were why Jace was wearing a dagger in both of his boot sheaths inside the heart of the Institute. He had been through too many things happening in places that ‘should be’ safe, including this very Institute, to ever going completely without a weapon anywhere.

The two blonde girls were still in pjs yelling that they wanted pancakes for breakfast. Jasper was chasing them yelling that they had to remember to knock before going into someone’s room. David had followed behind the back of the pack and was now leaning against the door, watching and waiting for the chaos to die down. He saw that his siblings had indeed successfully located his parents and turned to go downstairs.

“You ok David?” Clary called over the noise of the other three who were talking loudly and rapidly.

“Gonna wait for everyone in the kitchen.” He answered as he turned and headed back out the door. David didn’t like a lot of noise, but the amount of noise present indicated that he had not tried soothing anyone.

Jace quickly reestablished order, first assuring the girls that pancakes could indeed be on the menu for breakfast then sending them with Clary to get dressed. Following that up with first thanking Jasper for trying to help while reminding him that he wasn’t in charge of his siblings. Another day at the New York Institute was underway.

_Father’s Day Morning (16 June 2025)_

Breakfast in bed wasn’t a Father’s Day item for Jace, he couldn’t imagine wanting to eat in bed, but Clary and the kids making him breakfast was. He thoroughly enjoyed watching the five of them cook and eating the results. This year he wasn’t alone in watching the chefs in the kitchen and there were three extra people in the kitchen. One of those people made him extremely nervous anytime she stepped foot in the kitchen.

The kitchen had been renovated not long after Jasper was born, it was now large enough to cook for large groups of people but stopped short of being an industrial size and feel. The new large center island provided room to stage and cook as well as seats for onlookers. He and Simon were perched on stools there now watching the action unfolding in front of them.

Without turning his head Jace muttered under his breathe to Simon “She’s better than she was? You sure?”

“Would I lie to you?” Simon glanced at him

“Yes.” Jace’s tone was a statement of absolute fact.

Simon grinned and Jace kept watching his sister in the kitchen. Clary apparently had put her in charge of bacon next to her on the six-burner stove. Clary had four of those burners in use just for herself.

“I signed us up for a series of couples cooking classes when we were in LA, 2 different sets of 12 weekly lessons. They started out with basics including knife skills” Simon rolled his eyes at that part “but each week you learned an entire meal, appetizer, main course and dessert. Two of the weeks were called ‘breakfast for dinner’ Plus, there was homework for those classes. It wasn’t required but it was recommended to get the best results. You know how competitive she is, so she did the homework, and Emma and Julian threw in some tips. She’s better. She is out of the _Worst Cooks in America_ territory.” Simon was sounding pleased at his solution.

Now Jace glanced at Simon “There is an award for being the worst cook?” Simon just shook his head.

Clary had taken a page out of Catarina’s book and delegated tasks. It could be hectic with just their four, but now she had Simon and Izzy’s two kids, Georgianna age eight, and Andrew age five. It would have been easier if she trusted Izzy at all in the kitchen, but she didn’t. She had Izzy making bacon. She put Jasper and Georgianna in charge of drinks, they were starting coffee in the machine and making strawberry and banana smoothies. David and Andrew were also perched on stools at the island in front of their Fathers sorting and cutting berries and bananas for those smoothies.

In the mundane world handing a kids this young a paring knife to cut with may not have been done, but in the Shadowhunter world they already knew basic knife safety, putting them in front of Jace and Simon was more for keeping them out of the way then for knife supervision. The twins were setting the table, counting off the number of places they needed as they went. Clary herself was making ham and cheese omelets using four stove burners at a time.

“Simon the bacon is turkey bacon, and your omelet will be sans meat.” Clary called over her shoulder.

“What? Simon shows up and there’s no real bacon?” Jace called back to Clary with a scowl

Clary turned to Jace with a smile that both Simon and Jace knew not to trust.

“Sweetie, you haven’t had ‘real bacon’ in over a year and have never noticed.”

Simon nearly fell off his stool laughing, Jace was still scowling but then started laughing.

“How? I cook most of the breakfasts.” shaking his head

Clary started plating omelets and handing out plates.

“No love, you cook the wonderful pancakes, eggs and crepes and such. I always cook the bacon. Everyone to the table” she called and carrying the last two plates on the table.

The kids had put the coffee pot and smoothies and a bowl of fruit on the table, Izzy was still giggling as she set a plate of bacon down.

Clary turned to Jace as he got up from the stool to go over to the table, put her arms on his chest and raised up on her toes to kiss him.

“Happy Father’s Day.”


	25. Father's Day Brunch with the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew at a mundane restaurant for Father's Day. Good? Bad? We will see.  
> 16 June 2025

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited ages for both canon and internal story consistency

**FATHER’S DAY BRUNCH WITH THE CREW**

_16 June 2025_

Jace was used to reading people’s reactions and responding appropriately. Simon, Izzy and their kids were outside while Simon was on the phone with Alec. He knew exactly what the waitress saw. He was in black jeans and boots, a dark blue button up shirt and leather jacket. Clary loved this outfit on him, it made his blonde hair and gold eyes stand out, she said it made him look like he stepped out of magazine. He agreed. Since more and more people had tattoos, the Marks on his on his neck and hands were visible.

Clary was in one of his favorite outfits on her as well. A jean skirt that hit right above her knees with dark green tights a shade darker than her green blouse were visible between the top of her lace up boots and the bottom of her skirt. The sleeves were slightly transparent, he could see the outline of her arms through them. Her red hair was completely down and nearly to her waist, as always, the temptation to run his hands through it now had to be resisted. Jasper stood at his right, David on Clarys left. He was carrying Violet, and Clary had Rose.

Jace watched as the hostess looked them up and down and did her incorrect mental math. Two adults with tattoos, four kids ten or under. She gave Clary a tight smile, only as friendly as she thought was required. She ignored all four children and gave him an overly friendly smile. She was assuming low tips; but was wondering a few other things as. Jace saw all of this, and mentally shook his head at the girl who just blew off his entire family to attempt to flirt with him on Father’s Day none the less. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

Jace gave her his most blinding smile and said “Herondale, party of 18” Jace had made the reservations.

He watched her face as she slowly realized her first mistake, or maybe that was his smile had just thrown her, it had been known to happen. There was just a bit of satisfaction as her jaw dropped and she recovered. They had of course called ahead because of the size of their party; he defiantly knew enough about mundane restaurants to know about built in tips for groups and what that total was likely to be.

“Are you the waitress assigned to our table?” Jace still had that smile on his face and his free arm went around Clary’s waist, and the waitress nodded.

“Wonderful, how about you show us to the table. We will need 3 booster seats. I’m sure you will do your best to make sure _everyone_ in the party has a great experience today.” He turned down the watts on his smile to friendly and waited.

Clary smiled sweetly at the waitress, some women might have been insecure about being blow off and seeing someone make such an obvious play on their husband. Those women weren’t married to Jace. Simon, Izzy and the kids had walked in were right behind them and saw what had happened. Isabelle smirked. The waitress gave them a shaky smile, but it was friendly and included all of them. Correctly assuming that Becca, Simon, Izzy and their kids were part of the group she grabbed menus and invited them to follow her. Multiple tables had been set together on the far side of the restaurant to accommodate the group.

As they followed the waitress a standard Shadowhunter glance of the room revealed mostly oblivious mundanes who took nothing but standard notice, a startled werewolf family, at a back table there was a surprised Shadowhunter family, the Greystars, who received friendly nods from all the adults. The Herondales weren’t noted for spending much time in mundane restaurants. The Lovelights did, occasionally, on recruiting trips. Jace was curious to see their reaction when the next half of the group arrived.

At the table all the kids were settled in and waters ordered all around when Jocelyn and Luke arrived. Luke paused on the way in to say hello to the werewolf family who seemed reassured to see him. Jace hoped that in a handful more years it wouldn’t make werewolves nervous to see Shadowhunters walk into a mundane restaurant. Jace wondered if Luke gave them a heads up of who was going to walk in the door next. Squeals of “grandma and grandpa” erupted and all the kids were duly hugged, then before sitting down Jocelyn gave him a hug and Luke hugged Clary. It was amazing how fast he had both gotten used to and looked forward to Jocelyn hugging him. He wondered briefly why Luke and Jocelyn had decided against having a child of their own when a typically extravagant entrance distracted the entire restaurant.

Magnus knew two things perfectly well, appropriate behavior restaurant behavior and how to make an entrance. He also knew exactly how fine to cut those two things. He came with blue velvet and glitter, with a bow and a flourish of the actual cape he wore, and he smiled to the waitress “I see our party, and now that we are here the party can begin!”

Alec next to him had been coaxed into a black silk shirt under his leather jacket with black jeans and boots instead of his normal sweater. Rafes outfit split the difference between his father’s outfits, black jeans and boots like Alec and a brilliant blue button up shirt that battled Magnus. It lost, but it was attention getting. Rafe was nearly an adult and his Voyance rune showed on his right hand, and the top of the Angelic power rune peeked out of his shirt since the top two buttons weren’t fastened.

The true standout was Max, and Jace was scanning the room to see the reactions. Max had decided not to use glamour today. He was now 15, taller than Clary but hadn’t started filling out just yet although his horns had grown some with him. His skin and eyes remained navy blue and he was still perpetually cheerful. Jace knew he was in the line to take down anyone who caused that cheerfulness to disappear from his nephew. The waitress took in Max as he sat down.

“Is there a convention in town hon?” she asked setting down his water.

Max smiled at her “There will be, I’m working on my costume. Like it?”

“Love the horns. I’ll be back to take your guys order in a few.” She walked off, having realized quickly that everyone in this group was spoken for and that this group would keep her on her toes; she had reverted to polite, friendly and efficient. 

Jace nodded to himself, the world had changed, and this was one of Max’s trial runs. Quite a few warlocks may be able to pass as humans dressed for cosplay conventions. Perhaps not all year around, and only in larger cities, but it was a start. Becca greeted Magnus, Alec, Rafe and Max as they sat down, she was the most familiar with Alec but knew everyone else.

The Shadowhunter family across the dining room were only people outside of their party who realized that despite wearing “civilian” clothes that the six Shadowhunters at the table were just shy of what they would wear for patrol. The adults in the family would know there were multiple daggers in all the boots no matter the sex of the person wearing them. Jace and Alec were wearing leather jackets in June, that meant knife sheaths on the arms and odds on short swords on the back. Both Clary and Izzy were wearing skirts – thigh sheaths then and back sheaths as well. Isabelle’s boots were weapons on their own in addition to the daggers. Izzy’s reputation for hidden weapons was well known in the community; but the only one that was recognized was her bracelet - a whip.

The wolf family and the Shadowhunter family studiously regarded them with polite inattention. The New York leadership of the Nephilim had just walked into the room with the Shadowhunter Consul and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and if things went well none of the other people in this room would ever have cause to know this.

The waitress came back, food was ordered, and they settled into the questions and chatter of family and friends. As the food was delivered Isabelle asked about the Market Block which had expanded even more since they had been in New York nearly a year ago.

Over the years New York had developed Market Street to replace and expand the Shadow market. Market members had started buying up and renting several blocks on the same street. Any non-sighted mundane would see a fortune teller, a medical marijuana store, secondhand clothing store, a bookstore, a coffee shop, a café, a butcher shop, a pizza place, an artist studio, and a Chinese food store. All of which looked like they were in various stages of hanging on by a thread. Between these stores they would see boarded up shops.

Thanks to a subtle aversion spell cast by Magnus most non-sighted mundanes who thought about walking or driving down the street ended up going down a different road for any variety of reasons that their brain would generate. If they did come down the street those specific stores were indeed open, operating and happy to take their money. The spell Magnus developed had included a funny kick since the medical marijuana store was owned by a non-sighted mundane. Magnus had to tailor the aversion spell to allow a funnel so that anyone who was specifically thinking of that store was not affected by his aversion spell. He was proud of the overall result.

A sighted mundane, a werewolf, a fairy, a vampire, or a Shadowhunter would see those same stores but prospering. In between those shops were other more specific Shadow world stores that they hadn’t quite decided how to run in open with a mundane cloak. They were also slowly working on making the business appear more prosperous as the Downworlders became more comfortable working with non-sighted mundanes. Stores that looked too prosperous with shut down shops surrounding them looked suspicious.

Currently the reopened Galloways bookstore, the Jade Wolf Chinese food store which was owned by the pack and managed by Becca, the art studio, the butcher shop, the medical marijuana shop, the pizza shop, and the fortune teller looked the most successful. Clary and Luke both found it humorous that the Jade Wolf had gone from a cover story to a thriving restaurant. All the stores that were visible had no problem interacting with mundanes and didn’t require special mundane handling and were run by a mixture of werewolves, vampires, and fairies. The butcher shop was successfully co-owned and run by a vampire and werewolf. The café did great business with Downworlders but wasn’t quite ready for non-sighted mundanes. The staff kept handing them the menus with Downworlder options.

Jocelyn’s art studio was doing well on its own but also supplied a meeting office for both the Alliance, which had moved out of Magnus and Alec loft and the shadow market location of Praetor Lupus. A rental fee was paid by all organizations for the use of the room. The situation worked well since neither organization required a staffed office, they just needed place to keep a filing cabinet, a desk, a couch along with a spare room that held a bed, dresser and chair that were not on Institute property. While Jocelyn would have been happy to donate the space, it had been decided that “free use of space” was not a precedent any of them wanted to set. The Nephilim had a history of demanding too much of those type of situations.

They continued chatting as the plates were cleared away, Rose and Violet were happily ensconced in Jocelyn and Luke’s laps coloring. Becca sighed as she looked at her watch, “I’m due at Jade soon and meeting with Joaquin and Maia tonight about the gym. He’s almost ready to open.”

Luke looked up “Joaquin is very excited about the gym; I think it will do well.”

As Becca and Luke chatted Jace marveled at the fact that at Simons engagement party she was barely adjusted to the idea of the Shadow world but was determined to support her brother. Now she was helping make Market street and the Downworlders in them a success. Once she had a handle on things, she had started by helping Simon make a better cover story for their mother. Mrs. Lewis was one of the more ‘typical’ mundanes, she was better off not knowing about the Shadow world. Now Simon and Izzy were travelling recruiters for the ‘military school’ that Simon had attended. It was close enough for them to keep discussions with her straight, not entirely a lie and made her happy. Becca had smacked Simon on the head for not thinking about it himself. It was important not to lose sight of the fact for everyone mundane that was ok with the Shadow world like Becca there would be millions that would not be. The percentage was fractionally low. While they had decriminalized marrying a mundane, the fact that the vast majority of mundanes would never know about them and never should.

As everyone headed out Jace hugged Alec and spoke to Max. “How did that work for you Max?”

Max’s eyes swept the room then back to Jace. “It worked pretty well Uncle Jace, it won’t work all year around, but it’s a start. I think there will be other warlocks it may work for as well. The world is changing and the unusual can be explained more often and those who know the truth don’t really need it hidden.”

Jace nodded “Hopefully, we can keep finding ways to keep both you and other warlocks safe. You shouldn’t have to hide.” Jace hugged the boy and they all headed out


	26. Father's Day Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Jace want for Father's Day?  
> 16 June 2025

**FATHER’S DAY NIGHT**

Jace was sitting on their bed, his knees up, his arms on his knees, his head on his arms. His blonde hair falling forward and clad only in black shorts and lost in memories while Clary was talking to David. All the kids were in bed with books read and songs sung, but David had wanted to talk to his mom a bit longer.

Normally he was able to keep the past into the past, but Father’s Day always drew him into memories. Stephen who he had no memories of not given to him by other had never had a chance to experience one, Valentine who he had entirely too many memories of, had never cared to celebrate it or maybe he had only cared to celebrate it with Jonathan. Jonathon was after all his biological child. Regardless of celebrations most of his memories of the man who raised served to illustrate what kind of father he didn’t want to be. However, it would be a lie to say that there hadn’t been good times. It would also be true that Valentine was consistent with his trend of having some good ideas with bad execution.

Jace didn’t tell his kids to read a book or else or give punishments for reading too slow. Instead he read the books with them and talked about plots and characters and quotes and favorite parts. He taught them a love of music, sharing his enjoyment of both listening to and playing it, instead of the disparagements and punishments over being overly emotional and not technical enough. It was a miracle that he stilled loved books and music after Valentine but Jace tried not to dwell on it. One thing he had continued was that on their birthdays they got pick something they wanted to do and if it was at possible, they got to do it. When family members and friends included not only Shadowhunters but warlocks, werewolves, vampires and fairies, lots of things were possible.

He thought that while Clary enjoyed the fact that good portions of Valentine survived, after the initial shock, Jocelyn and Luke enjoyed it more. He vividly remembered the look of shock from all of them on Jaspers 2nd birthday when they asked why he was letting his son eat the entire container of icing. His answer of “That’s what he wanted to do for his birthday.” had stopped all of them in their tracks. Both Jocelyn and Luke had paled a bit. That’s how he found out that it was apparently a Morgenstern family tradition. Jocelyn had asked him what the most outrageous thing he had asked for and he told her about the spaghetti bath, she had laughed. He couldn’t change his childhood, but he could make new memories with his children. He thought today had been a good one.

He had seen Clary go toe to toe with demons, the Angel, her father, her brother and win. The first time she met him, she had faced off with him, defying him to protect the demon that she had believed to be human. Despite all the things they had faced, the most terrifying thing he had seen her do was give birth to their four children.

He had been right there with her each time, sitting on the bed behind her with her head in his lap. She was able to hold his hands and they were able to look into each other’s eyes for focus and support. and every time, right before the baby was born, there was a moment where she seemed…gone, very far away, during the birth. A time where it felt like she wasn’t coming back. During that moment he was powerless, all he could do was to keep holding her, keep talking to her, asking her to focus on him, telling her over and over that he loved her, and beg her to stay with him, to not leave him.

The first time it was unexpected, nothing he had read or heard had said this could happen in a healthy pregnancy. There were other things that did kill mothers and their children during pregnancy but nothing like what he had seen and felt. Felt was correct, she didn’t just not focus on him, he felt her missing from their marriage rune. Suddenly her eyes refocused, and she was there with him. He heard Jasper cry and both Catarina and Brother Jerome said that she was fine, and that Jasper was fine. Clary didn’t even seem to notice that anything had happened.

The second time it happened he was a little more prepared for the shock, but there was still nothing he could do except hold her hands, plead with her to stay and tell her how much he loved her. As suddenly she was back, and they heard David cry. Just like last time, no one else seemed to realize what had happened.

Of all the people he could have imagined talking to about the experience of watching his wife give birth, Simon wouldn’t have been the one he would have thought about. But neither Alec or Luke had been in that situation and Simon was her parabatai, so that’s what he had ended up doing. Talking to Simon had both confirmed and intensified that fear.

It had been the night after David was born, sitting in the newly renovated Institute kitchen, with everyone else was asleep. Sitting on the stools across from each other. The both had their heels hooked through the rungs. Jace in jeans and a white t-shirt, Simon in jeans and one of his shirts with the nerdy sayings on it. He had tried to be casual about it, but it was clear that Simon had been waiting for the topic. He wondered how long he had been waiting to bring it up. Jace told him what had happened. The moment had been there with Jasper, but originally, he had dared to hope that it was normal? Then again with David, yet Brother Jerome and Catarina had said they were fine.

“You were in with Izzy when she had Georgianna and Andrew?” He’d asked and Simon nodded, watching him carefully “What did you do to help her focus in that moment when she felt…gone?”

Simon had nodded, looked him straight in the eye and laid it out flat.

“Jace, Izzy never felt gone. She tried to break my hand, she called me every name she could think of and blamed me for everything. Just like the tv shows. The rune did block the pain like it was supposed to, but as I’m sure Clary told you it is an incredible amount of pressure. Izzy found it worse to have the pressure without the pain. I can’t explain that, but I don’t have to, I just have to accept it. If you asked me to guess though.

Shadowhunters are trained to ignore pain and that ignoring the pain is a type of focus point, that pressure without the pain there is nothing for focus. Anyway, after that first call, I knew that the pain I was feeling was Clary in labor; I put the pieces together later. Right before Jasper was born and then again right before David was born. I felt Clary…missing…she was gone, a part of _me_ was gone. Just for a few seconds, in real time it might have been thirty seconds tops, but it felt like an eternity, and then she was back. I could feel her again through the bond. Whatever you did to bring her back, thank you.”

Jace shook his head and staring blindly at the tabletop in front of him and was more open with Simon than he had ever been. “You don’t need to thank me for that. I think you know what loosing Clary would do to me. The Silent Brother said she was fine both times. Said Jasper and David were fine. Yet, we both felt her dying Simon. I was helpless, all I could do was beg her to stay, tell her I loved her. She came back. Both times she came back.”

Tortured gold eyes fixed on Simon as Jace slowly looked up, and in that moment Clary’s parabatai saw clearly the depth of that love, the engraving on their rings was an understatement. He had known that intellectually. With everything they had been through there was no way he could not have known it. He had stood as Clary’s suggenes when they were married and had seen it, Clary had been radiant and Jace had the stunned look of a man who had been handed his dreams. He had watched Jace who never did anything without a fight willingly allowing Clary to stab him to both save Idris and himself.

This wasn’t the same, the other man guarded himself too well and normally no one saw inside those guards without his permission. In this rare moment he thought he was seeing the other man’s soul, and realized that this was the second time, not the first time. He had seen it but had been too tormented to realize it. It had been years ago on that day in the Seelie court when he had realized that he would never have Clary’s heart, it was already taken.

“Simon, I can’t ask her to do this again. I will never tell her this, I won’t lie but I won’t bring it up. If we have more kids it will be because she brings it up, not because I do. And if you tell her that I will cheerfully strangle you.” With that Jace had gone back upstairs to his wife.

Jace kept that promise, he had told Clary that he would love to have a huge family, six or even eight kids. That hadn’t desire hadn’t changed, he adored the kids and would be happy to have more. He, however, had an absolute and deep-seated aversion to losing her. The thought of losing her had thrown him in to self-destructive depression spirals when he was younger. He never wanted to imagine a world without her. He would never ask her to put herself in a situation where he could lose her. He had come to accept the risks of demon fighting, he knew her training, he knew that another Shadowhunter would be with her, these days usually him, but sometimes Alec. That was a known risk that he could not change.

Whatever was causing this was not a known quantity, having more children could cause him to lose her. The hysterical depression hadn’t reoccurred after Jasper. They had David very quickly after Jasper, the boys were barely two years apart, her pregnancy with David had been perfectly normal. Because of his promise David was four years older than the twins, he knew Clary wondered why he hadn’t said anything about more children. Timing was one of the things they had talked about and they both wanted the children to be close in age. As soon as she had suggested having another child he had agreed at once, and just like both times before she had gotten pregnant immediately, that had not been an issue.

Finding out that they were having twins had been a shock and joy. Her pregnancy had again been normal, but when Violet and Rose were born, it had happened twice. Rose was the youngest, when she was born, he hadn’t been sure she would come back. Blessings of the Angel, she had. It had been so close that Simon had called him, not Clary to make sure she was ok. His answer “She is now. Simon, she is now.”

He remembered holding her hands, looking into her beautiful green eyes, her hands gripping his. He knew what to expect this time and bracing himself was the only thing possible to do differently, because his whole soul was already pleading for her to stay with him, that he loved her. And she came back, she was with him and he hear the baby cry and Catarina’s voice. A baby girl. A daughter! They had been warned that usually the second baby came quickly.

He had been talking to her telling her that they had a baby girl. Tell her how amazing she was. She had been smiling at him when he saw in her eyes that the contractions had started again. It seemed only a few contractions had happened when her eyes faded again, she felt even further away than before, so far away. The terror went further into him then he had ever thought possible. Had he thought he was begging before? He was begging now “Clary love, look at me, look at me.” Her fingers were lax in his, not gripping at all. Clary who had broken fingers with her grip was now not gripping him at all. His voice was pleading over and over “I love you; I love you. Clary look at me. Stay here love.”

Suddenly she was back, suddenly he could see her behind her eyes, her hands tightened on his, and he was bent close to her just repeating her name. A new cry, and then Catarina, a second daughter. The afterbirth and as always Clary wanted to sit up right away, since that meant he could put his arms around her that was okay. He held her tight. How did they not see what had just happened, that she had almost been gone? They had brought them Violet and Rose, and it was incredible how quickly those blonde girls had wrapped him around those tiny fingers.

His memories were interrupted by the bedroom door opening, he looked up smiling. She was framed in the door, her hair still down, and although they had all divested themselves of the weapons they had worn to lunch, she still wore the green blouse and jean skirt. He very much wanted to help her take them off.

Clary came in and closed the door behind her, smiling at him. She crossed the room in a few steps and sat on the bed across from him, automatically mimicking his posture, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. This hadn’t been quite what he had expected.

“What’s the matter? Is David ok?” her face remained calm. She didn’t look upset, but her posture meant a serious topic.

Clary switched position to cross her legs, which in a that skirt meant her it was nearly around her waist. She smiled got up and quickly shucked down to her tank top and underwear while answering him and getting back on the bed.

“David is fine, he is becoming aware that Luke isn’t my actual father and asked a few questions.”

They had determined years ago that none of the kids would be ready for the full story for years, so for now they stuck to telling them as they asked, without adding details.

Jace nodded and noticed that while removing clothes Clary had grabbed her stele.

“I have a question for you as well.” Her eyes were troubled.

“I am an open book to you, you know that.” What was going on? He had an idea, but that question had never been this serious since the first time. His eyes dropped to the scar and it was indeed faded out.

“Jace, you told me before that you wanted a large family. I agreed, we were both essentially only children. After David was born you never mentioned it again, but you were happy when I brought up more children and we had Violet and Rose. What changed? I need to know the whole truth here because I can’t figure it out. Do you still want more children? The girls are four years old but even though we had talked about kids not being too far apart you haven’t brought it up. What is going on Jace?” Her eyes were troubled, she wasn’t mad or upset, just baffled.

He sighed and reached out stroking her cheek. “Everything? You sure you want that?”

“I always want the truth Jace. What is going on?” she captured his hand and kissed it. “Tell me.” Her voice clear, loving and demanding. He took both of her hands and scooted closer, so their knees were touching.

“Clary, I would be happy to give you however many more children that you are willing to have. That has never changed. Being the father to our children has been the greatest joy in my life aside from loving you. I haven’t brought it up since David was born because every single time you have given birth you have nearly died and only Simon and I have ever noticed. Not the Silent Brother, not Catarina, not even you.” Her eyes widened and he proceeded to tell her the whole story, not skirting around how close it had been when Rose was born.

When he quit talking, the first thing she did was lean it and kiss him quite thoroughly, one hand gripping tight in his hair, her other hand on his shoulder. Coming up for air, she proceeded to scold him.

“Jace Herondale, you should have told me, you should have mentioned this to someone besides Simon, who is also now in trouble. We know people, we know warlocks! Why would you keep this a secret just because no one else said anything? If you had bothered to mention this I would have said something along the lines of ‘Oh that’s why Catarina’s voice sounded so far away’ instead of attributing it to the normal process of giving birth and we could have started figuring it out then, instead of only having nine more months to deadline.”

The only thing he could think of to say at point was “I’m sorry” but that never came out because his mouth became the target of hers. He very tangibly realized two things. First, he had just told her that he did want to have more kids, and two she was not only ready to start now, she had started. With both of those things realized full participation was the next step.

Both of her hands were in his hair and she had put herself in his lap. So far so good. His hands were running through her hair and stroking her body. Tank top still on, he could fix that easily. His hands slid under her shirt, slowly both hands slid up her waist enjoying the feel of her skin, slowly reaching her breasts, cupping them, finally pulling her top up, breaking the kiss as her shirt got in the way. As soon as her top landed on the floor he took one nipple in his mouth, alternately sucking and teasing with his tongue. Then switching to the other breast, playing with the nipple of the one he had just abandoned with his fingers. His free hand was tangled in the length of her hair and as he rose up on his knees, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he looked her in the eyes, grinned and spun them around, putting her on her back, pinning her to bed.

Her smile matched his, then she licked his neck, making him laugh.

“Oh? Two can play at that!” and returned the favor licking her neck up to her ear, then one upped her by sticking his tongue in her ear. She made a noise that sounded like a cross between an eww and a giggle. Her eyes were bright, and her arms were around him.

“Happy Father’s Day Jace.”

“Do you know what I want for Father’s Day?” he didn’t give her a chance to answer, he was still looking down at her, looking into her eyes “I want you to give me the honor of being a father to another child. To allow me to make you a mother to another child.” In a smooth movement he pulled back and sat on his knees, with his hands resting on her bare stomach, his gold eyes smoldering with both desire and love.

Clary sat up and stroked his cheek, then with a smile, she plucked the stele which had ended up under her and set it on the nightstand. Now she took his hands and pulled him to her “That is exactly what I was hoping you would want for Father’s Day.”

His mouth started at the ear he had stuck his tongue in, and he brushed her cheekbone with his teeth and moved down to her mouth spending time kissing her deeply, tasting her and in no rush. He kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled his way slowly down her, enjoying the gasps and moans that followed his movements. His hands were busy with any spots that his mouth wasn’t touching at the moment.

He paused briefly. He sat up and hooked her underwear with his fingers tugging it down and she lifted her hips to help him take them off. Before he went any further, she sat up and ran her fingers under his waistband murmuring “fair is fair” with no further clothing between them he continued. Her body arched against him as his oral assault and fingers worked his way down her body and then back up. By the time he had her pleading for him, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take either, his whole body was thrumming with desire. He wasn’t ashamed to admit the pride it gave him to be able to satisfy Clary, to bring her again and again, to hear her call his name at the height of her pleasure.

“Come here my love.” He gathered her into his arms, she was straddling him, one of his hands was on her hip and the other on her back, both helping her balance and loving the touch of her skin. His kiss was both gentle and demanding, he moaned into her mouth as she slid onto him and he thrust up into her as they met. Her hips moved, and he met her thrust for thrust. He felt the tremors start, he leaned forward taking her back to the bed and her ankles were locked on the back of his thighs pulling him closer and harder. She was moaning wordlessly, her hands were on his back pulling him closer, her kiss was demanding. At the end the only sound either of them could make was each other’s name and they collapsed holding each other tight.

_The next morning_

On Saturday’s Jace like to make fancier breakfasts. He was working on crepes for ten, laughing with Izzy and attempting to impress everyone with attempts to flip the crepes in the air when Clary came into the kitchen. His eyes darted to Simon when Clary said in a too sweet voice “Simon? Let’s go chat, I think you have something you meant to tell me like nine years ago.” Simon glared at Jace who shrugged his shoulders nearly missing the flip.


	27. Runes Have Side Effects?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well do the Shadowhunters understand the runes they use everyday?  
> 16 June 2025 - December 2025

**_Runes Have Side Effects?_ **

Jace opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling or stared in the direction of the ceiling. It was dark and there was no ambient light so he couldn’t see the ceiling. He could feel Clary next to him, she had rolled over onto her stomach which had the effect of freeing up his arm. He turned on to his side and used the now free arm to prop himself up with his fist on his temple and his elbow on the bed. He couldn’t see Clary, but he could feel her there next to him. He knew exactly where she was and in what position as if every light in the room was on.

What was he going to do? His prior plan, well he supposed it hadn’t actually been a plan, hadn’t been a solution either. Just don’t tell her and pray she was ok. A delaying tactic. He had done research while using his delaying tactic, there just wasn’t much known about the Painless mark. Until they had started using it for mothers giving birth it had been nearly forgotten. Even marks that had daily use were still investigated by Nephilim researchers, but this one had been pushed aside. Why?

He never claimed to be one of the investigators, one of the scientists. He wasn’t a Henry Branwell or Christopher Lightwood. Much less his wife who could create new runes. He was a fighter, a protector and had yet to figure out how to protect Clary from himself. He had failed at that from the beginning. It had turned out that the best way to protect them both was to give them both what they wanted – each other. He couldn’t live without her. She refused to live without him.

Now he was doing it again, he was putting her in danger again. He loved her and the children beyond anything he had ever experienced, and every time he had the privilege of being a father it had almost killed her. He was selfish enough to continue to want to have more children. He had always wanted a big family.

There were men who had no idea that it was a privilege to be a father, for a woman to want to have children with you. He would not take either Clary or his children for granted. The immediate situation to be resolved was that Clary wanted to have more children. He had to find a way to fix this and had no idea how. He tucked his arm under the pillow, laying all the way down again and put his other arm over Clary’s back carefully to keep from waking her up. Almost careful enough. Clary didn’t wake up, but she stirred and rolled over, pressing her back into his chest. He curled his arm around her, holding her to him and closed his eyes. Sleep wasn’t going to happen but laying there with the woman he loved in his arms was enough for this minute in time.

_One Week Later_

Schedules had aligned for Tessa, Jem, Catarina, Clary, Simon and himself to meet up to discuss what had been happening. Unsurprisingly there was not just a little bit of anger that neither he nor Simon had mentioned that they had felt Clary die during the birth of each child, especially since they didn’t think she was coming back after Rose was born. 

Jem sent for Brother Jerome to join the discussion group and was happily surprised when he responded quickly.

They started with reviewing what they did already know, while they talked Clary studied the mark. Sketching it, pulling the name of the rune in and repeating it. She had sketched the Iratze rune as well.

Brother Jerome was mortified that he hadn’t felt anything wrong and only slightly appeased that in all the births they had attended neither Catarina nor Tessa had either. They pooled their knowledge about the rune and Clary pitched in with not only what she had felt but what she was now seeing examining the rune. Jem had known of the rune while he was a Silent Brother but had never seen it in use or studied it. There had simply been no need, healing and pain remedies were combined within the iratze.

Clary spoke up. “What was done for giving birth before this?”

“Most Nephilim don’t use pain medication for birth unless there is a medical need. Tearing or some other injury. In those cases, an iratze takes care of the pain while healing the injury. In other cases, a potion or tea with medicinal properties is used.” Tessa spoke up and Catarina was nodding in agreement.

“Are we in the dark ages?” Clary was gritting her teeth. “Why isn’t pain management offered? If women choose not to use it is one thing, but to not offer it is another. I am very aware that as Nephilim we train to handle pain, to ignore pain. But we should be presenting the option. There are three current or formal medical professionals in this room, please tell me why we aren’t doing this.”

Jace was looking at her and his hand was on the small of her back. Clary was looking around the table.

Tessa looked at her “I’m not technically a medical professional but I am a mother. I never felt I needed the pain relief. For me the pain of giving birth was less than other pains I had gone through.”

Clary nodded “What if you had been given the option to not have pain at all? Would you have taken that option Tessa?”

She considered the question and Jem was watching her closely. Tessa had given birth nearly a hundred and fifty years ago to Jace’s ancestor James when she was married to Will, and twelve years ago to Mina who was only two years older than Jasper. Tessa set down her teacup on the table and her voice was both soft and strong, she knew her own mind.

“When I gave birth to James and Lucie the available mundane medications were opium and similar medications that I didn’t want to use. I didn’t want to be unconscious when my children were born. The pain was less, much less, than transforming, so it never occurred to me to look at pain relief options when Mina was born. I have born much more pain for far less important reasons.”

Jem and Clary were both nodding and Jem spoke first “I’m sorry that you didn’t have good options when James and Lucie were born, I have to confess that as a Silent Brother, at the time it wasn’t something we were even trained to consider until after the fact. And I am ashamed to admit that preventive pain medication was not something I considered asking you about with Mina. It just didn’t occur to me.”

This statement startled Jace beyond anything he was willing to show. Jem had always seemed perfect. He never seemed to get anything wrong. He had talked to Jem; he had heard the stories firsthand about the hijinks that he and Will would get into. He knew Jem wasn’t a saint, but this specific issue. Tessa giving birth to Mina, it was a very real reminder that Jem was born in an age where these things weren’t thought of routinely. He was sure that if Jem had seen Tessa in active distress, he would have moved the Earth, but Tessa had spent a lifetime learning to manage and overcome pain. It was unlikely that there had been distress that would have been recognized as needing pain management.

“Clary, tell me again, what did you feel? There are two things I am specifically curious about. First the difference between the contractions and what we are calling the pressure after the rune was applied. How did those compare? Remember as much as you can from all four children. Simon can you remember what came through the parabatai bond while she was in labor? Jace, how much did you feel through the bond? Clary, I want you to really consider exactly what you were feeling, so Simon if you could answer first, then Jace, then Clary last.”

Catarina’s matter of fact question startled several people at the table. Very few people spoke of the variations in the marriage bond and it was nearly a taboo subject. It was in the same realm of parabatai who fell in love. Not every couple shared the same strength of bond, but Catarina had guessed correctly that Clary and Jace shared one of the strongest marriage bonds possible, likely matched only by Julian and Emma. Catarina had not only studied medicine, but she had spent time studying runes in the Spiral Labyrinth. Again, Brother Jerome looked abashed but didn’t say anything, he just kept listening.

Simon explained how he had felt Clary in extreme pain, guessed that she was in labor but wanted to make sure and then suddenly the pain was gone. He never felt the “pressure” that was described. When the children were born, he would feel Clary disappear for about 30 seconds. It was like their bond ceased to exist and then she would be back. When Violet and Rose were born, it happened twice only with Rose it was much longer, almost a minute and for a moment he didn’t think she was coming back.

Jace spoke next, and his description stunned everyone. Reference had occasionally been made, but the reality was that it was rumored but had never been explored. Jace was now thinking that the Nephilim took too much for granted and didn’t learn enough about the runes they used. It turned out that he and Clary first had to explain how their bond was different than the parabatai bond.

“I can tell you Alec is here in the city. I can trace his location similar to a compass, I know what area he is in. If he was hurt, I could tell you that as well. But no other emotions come through. The parabatai bond is, at heart, a warrior bond. In battle, it heightens. I can pinpoint Alec in battle to the inch. It allows me to protect him.” He turned to Clary “She can tell the same about Simon.

Clary nodded. “Simon and I have less battle experience than Jace and Alec but that is my experience.”

Jace continued. “With Clary it is different. I can walk into the Institute and tell you exactly which room she is in and what mood she is in, if she is awake or asleep. She can tell the same about me. When she is in pain, I not only know she is in pain but feel a fraction of the pain. I can…send…reassurance through the bond. He did not mention how other emotions worked; they had no need of that information at this point, and with luck their would never be a need.

“I was sitting right there while she was in labor, I could physically see what was happening, but I could feel first the rising pain and then after applying the rune, the pressure you described. Clary will have to verify but I believe the pressure was stronger than the contractions. I attributed it to the fact that contractions get stronger.

Right as the children were born Clary disappeared from our bond, she was gone and all I felt was a void. At the same time physically she faded, I couldn’t see _her_ in her eyes, then Jasper cried, then David cried, then Violet and she was back like she never left, and she wasn’t even aware anything had happened. But with Rose it took her longer to come back. I wasn’t sure that she was coming back, it took so long that I was terrified that she was dead, and then, thank the Angel, there she was. And still unaware that anything odd had happened.”

Clary leaned over and kissed Jace lightly on the lips, in a whisper not meant for anyone else she said, “I love you; I’m not going anywhere.” Then she directed her attention to Catarina.

“I think the most relevant thing to add about giving birth is that the ‘pressure’ was indeed stronger than the contractions. Like everyone else I assumed that it was a natural progression of the labor. If we study this, and I think we should, we need to look at if the rune is really increasing the “pressure” when it removes the pain. I can say that on my part right as the children were born, your voice faded out Catarina, but even though everyone felt far away you all were still there for me. I could feel Jace’s hands.”

Clary looked directly at Jace “I could still feel you Jace, I could feel your love and your worry. You were never gone.”

Now she looked at Simon “I wish I could say the same to you Simon, Jace is right, the parabatai bond is meant as a warrior bond. I just am not aware of our bond while in labor, so I can’t say yea or nay to that portion.”

Jace watched her switch into her rune research mode “Here is what I can contribute though.”

She slid two pieces of paper into the center of the table, pointing to each one as she spoke, explaining to the group that the parabatai bond wasn’t the strongest and ultimate bond they had always assumed with apologetic glances to her own parabatai. The marriage rune was the amped up version of the parabatai bond and is capable of regulating to allow only what is safe between the couple. The parabatai bond is only designed for regulating pain and the awareness of the other to come through. Other emotions cannot safely pass through, that was reserved for the marriage rune, which was part of the reason people in love should never become parabatai.

This was why Jace could feel everything Clary felt in birth and Simon could not, while they both could feel the moment of separation. Finally, it would require more testing but she suspected part of the marriage rune was that it relied on the connection between the couple to set how much of its potential was activated and that it could change. 

Jace was always proud of Clary, but it welled up fresh now. He kept trying to tell her, but she really had no idea how amazing she was. He and Clary had worked on how to use their marriage rune and not just be passive. Clary shared some of those results now, explaining that emotions and moods could not be hidden or falsified through the bond. Emotions or moods could be intensified, sending reassurance or even clarifying – say a bad mood or day in general versus being upset at a specific person. He was glad that she left out the very personal aspects of how the bond could be used. Just as with the other uses of the stamina rune some things were better left for personal discovery. 

Clary switched her focus to the two runes on the second paper, the iraze and the painless rune. Explaining that while she had used both of these runes, she hadn’t studied them or examined them like the marriage and parabatai runes. From what she could tell the Iratze and painless runes were linked but they weren’t as clearly linked as marriage and parabatai. They weren’t a lesser and greater version as one would expect. It almost felt like the painless rune was an unfinished iratze. Yet that couldn’t be right because of the way they were drawn was nothing alike. Jace watched Clary pause, and felt her become apprehensive, his hand pressed lightly against her back as he lent her some of his confidence in her. He felt her gratitude in response.

“I don’t think that the painless rune is meant to be used in this manner. But I can’t see how it is supposed to be used. I think I can say that the marriage and parabatai rune interfere with it. I can’t tell you why, and we should find out why.”

Catarina spoke up “So, we stop using the painless rune for now, and we go into a more detailed research.”

“That is my best guess from examining these. But I am extrapolating from what I see. Full studies need to be done. We need to study these and find out a stronger answer. I was really hoping that you all would know more about this. You have had far more experience than I have with the actual use of these runes.”

Brother Jerome finally spoke up. “ _We have been remiss. I will bring forth to the Brothers that we need to do further studies. I will tell them what we have learned_.” He glanced at Jem, Tessa, and Catarina. “ _I will recommend that we partner with the Spiral Labyrinth and the Sisters for the study.”_

“It sounds like we are all saying that we need to study this, but we believe that if we don’t put the rune on Clary, she will be fine? Brother Jerome is volunteering to put together the study group.” Simon summarized the meeting. There were nods around the table, and the meeting broke up.


	28. Good News and Meeting with Brother Jerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary discover good news and later meet with Brother Jerome  
> September 2025

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Warning
> 
> I normally keep my sexual scenes in the vein of how Cassandra Clare writes them, this one did not come out that way and I believe it is the most graphic thing I have written. Please be warned.

**Good News**

**GRAPHIC WARNING**

Jace was sitting on the bench in their room dressed only in his jeans. Clary walked out of the bathroom in her tank top and underwear with a pregnancy test in her hand and an ear to ear grin. It had only been three months since Father’s Day and Clary was pregnant. He jumped up, crossed the room in two steps, picked her up and spun her around kissing her thoroughly. Even knowing the answer, he couldn’t help but ask “Really?” and she laughed then kissed him again her hands knotting into his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist. He tumbled them carefully onto the bed, Clary let go of his hair long enough to work at the buttons of his jeans.

Sitting back on heels he assisted with the fastening on his pants, then reached forward and pulled Clary’s white tank top over her head. He knew he had a grin on his face, the one Clary always called his “wicked grin”. He didn’t feel wicked, personally, he felt both determined and very aroused. His throat felt dry as he bid Clary not to move allowing him to get up long enough to shuck his pants and underwear. Returning to the bed he positioned himself over Clary, seeing himself reflected in her green eyes as her pupils dilated in desire. Kissing her forehead, one hand in her dark red hair feeling the softness, one of her hands gripping his shoulder the other in his hair while she shifted positions wanting to put her legs around him. Wanting to give him access. Wanting him as much as he wanted her, he didn’t want to go fast though. Sometimes they both wanted fast, today he wanted to see how many times he could bring her before he ran out of self-control.

Jace gently pressed her against the bed “You are so beautiful Clary, let me show you.” Her eyes widened as she understood what he was planning, and she settled back on the pillows “I get to return the favor Jace” she answered. His answer was to kiss her again. Long, deep and slowly then releasing her mouth he traced her lips with his finger and covered her skin with kisses and touches, licking, sucking and stroking. Finding and exploiting every spot on her body that he had found and learned over the years. Spots and touches that he could use to elicit gasps, moans, and shudders. Spots on her neck, especially the back of her neck, down her spine, her breasts, that one area on her hip, inside her thigh.

He brought her without penetrating her and then settled in to continue, stripping off her soaked panties. One finger in, stroking her inside while his tongue teased her nub. Two fingers now, she was moaning and bucking against his hand. Her hands fisting the bed sheets, begging for more. Watching her, he gave her more, three fingers with his thumb teasing her nub she shuddered with every touch, small orgasms. He raised up and kissed her as the shudder turned to shatter, and she coated his fingers thrusting against him. “Inside me, please Jace” she was gasping. He kissed her again, not yet, but soon he promised.

He kissed his way back down to her center. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to hold out. Now his mouth was fully on her and every contact he made with her very sensitive nub she thrust up towards his mouth. His arms gripped her legs, holding her still against him, penetrating her with his tongue, licking and sucking, vibrating against her until she was screaming his name, begging for more. He didn’t stop until she released again flooding his mouth, planting a final kiss on her clitoris caused her to shudder again.

He moved up her body, kissing as he went until he was in position himself, he was throbbing wanting release as much as she wanted him. Her eyes were closed as sensation was still washing over her. He stroked her hair calling her name. She opened those brilliant green eyes and he slid inside her as he looked into her eyes. She was saying his name over and over like a prayer, already orgasming again, he held on, barely, and they were moving together, thrusting into each other. Finally, he couldn’t wait any longer and orgasm overtook him. She held him as he released into her and rolled with her onto his back holding her tight slight shudders in each of them like aftershocks. He felt her arms tighten around his chest.

“Jace.” he managed an “hmmm” in response still not quite in charge of verbalization yet.

“My turn next time. I love you.”

“I love you too.” This he was able to say clearly.

**Meeting with Brother Jerome**

**December 2025**

Brother Jerome had asked to meet with them by fire message, saying he would meet them at the Institute. The ‘new’ City of Bones was developing but the Brothers currently preferred coming to the Institutes. He and Clary met the Brother in the library where Jace offered a seat that he refused, and he sat down again next to Clary who was about halfway into her pregnancy, and listened to what Brother Jerome had to say.

_We have been reviewing the situation with the rune. As you were the one who brought this to our attention combined with Clary’s facility with runes, we decided to give you this update._

_Discussion with others who used this rune for childbirth indicate that it does increase the strength of the pressure that it replaces the contractions with, up to twice as strong, yet because of the lack of pain it had not been alarming to anyone._

_Approximately 90% of the spouses noticed some type of disruption that you reported Jace, but less than 10% of those associated it with the spouse possibly dying. Most simply felt a quick absence and didn’t recall it until reminded._

_While working with the Sisters, the Spiral Labyrinth, and Catarina Loss we believe that the rune somehow is seeing the child as part of the mother, then when the child is born – specifically when the cord is cut the rune sees it as an injury. That causes this disassociation – the feeling of death- when the rune resumes, and it returns to normal. We believe that when your daughters were born the double trauma that the rune recognized made it harder to recover._

_There is still a lot of research to do, and we have not yet discovered the original purpose of the rune but will not be advocating this rune for pregnancy pain relief again._

_Clary, if you choose, we would appricate it if you would use your talents to see if this rune has other uses._

Clary and Jace both nodded and thanked Brother Jerome, Clary agreed to see what she could discover.

Brother Jerome wished them both the best and left, Jace turned to Clary. She was back to her yoga pants and oversize shirts; her hair was in a braid and flipped over her shoulder.

“So? What do you want to do?”

“Try it without meds. But you have to promise not to threaten to kill anyone this time.”

“I didn’t actually threaten anyone.” Jace objected

“You were glaring at the entire room like you were going to tear heads off. You do an excellent job of non-verbal threats.” Clary did not look like this was an ability that she objected to.

He shrugged and gave her a grin “Natural talent. No interest in mundane pain meds? We haven’t had this conversation in ten years, Clary. There could be new options. Nonverbal threats aside, I am still opposed to seeing you in pain. But if that’s what you tell me you want; I will deal with it and do everything in my power to help you in any way you want.”

She smiled that amazing smile at him, the one that made him want to carry her upstairs “This time, let’s try it natural, with the whole breathing and back massage thing. I’ll attempt to not break your finger again. But if what Brother Jerome said is correct, I was having more ‘pain’ with the rune.”

He nodded and stroked her cheek, enjoying the ‘this time’ portion and then all four of their children came piling into the room, three of them at a high rate of speed and noise. Conversation for later.


	29. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member  
> 9 May 2026

**Welcome**

He knew they were close when Clary had trouble sleeping, and tonight she was tossing, turning, muttering about being too cold, too hot and threatening to cut off her hair. He really hoped she didn’t do that; they would both regret it. She turned over again, she felt cold now. He pulled the blanket back over both as she snuggled back into him, her skin was cool. She sighed as he put his arm around her.

“How do you put up with me like this? I think you have gotten less sleep than me tonight.”

Carefully moving her braid off her neck, he kissed the top of her head “We are always in this together.” She managed about fifteen minutes before she was too hot and tried to get comfortable again. About 3am the contractions started in earnest and the urge to walk hit. She tried to make him get some sleep, but he laughed and helped her change into what she now called her delivery clothes. About four hours later as the kids were waking up her water broke.

They both went downstairs and made breakfast easy. Cereal, orange juice and yogurt. Quick, easy and not requiring them to be right there while the kids ate. Jasper quickly grasped what was going on and stepped up trying to shoo his parents upstairs. David caught on and joined him. Only the twins who would be five in a few weeks were still trying to figure what was going on with mom. Clary was trying to reassure them when Simon and Izzy came down. Jasper had retrieved them from upstairs.

This was the first time Simon and Izzy had been in town when she was due and Jace gratefully asked them to take over breakfast for the kids, and grabbed protein drinks for both Clary and himself. Simon had told him about this fascination that mundanes had developed with protein supplements years ago, since both he and Clary were the types who tended to forget to eat, having nutrition in a drink form was a decent solution. He had seen, and done it, himself Clary would make lunch for the kids and walk out of the kitchen without eating. He still wasn’t sure she would be able to drink it though; this labor was going faster than the others. Simon and Izzy joined Jasper and David in shooing Jace and Clary upstairs.

Brother Jerome and Catarina Loss arrived as they made it to the infirmary. Tessa, Jem, Jocelyn and Luke arrived as Brother Jerome checked how far Clary was dilated. Shrieks of outrage sent Jocelyn and Luke downstairs, Jace thought he heard the phrase “green hair” floating up the stairs and suspected Jasper was teasing his siblings, there were four adults down there he would hear about it later. The boy could fluctuate between responsible and infuriating in a heartbeat. Dante helped keep him on the responsible side. He also knew the second he brought it up eyerolls and laughing would ensue. His son was very much like him. Simon would be coming back and forth between downstairs and upstairs, he suspected. This would be the first time where the pain would be all the way through instead of the pressure. So far what he was feeling wasn’t different from before. The test would be where he normally applied the rune. That would be soon. Brother Jerome announce that Clary was already seven centimeters dilated. Very fast. He helped Clary up for more walking, but with very frequent checks. Within two hours she was back in bed with her head on Jace’s lap and holding his hands. This time without a pain rune.

Her hair was already darkening with sweat at her scalp making it look dark brown instead of red, she was trying to not show any pain but since he could feel both a lower level of every contraction she felt and her anxiety she wasn’t fooling him. Simon had just showed up at the door, so she wasn’t fooling either of the men in her life. Simon looked up at him, obviously he was taking care of Clary but that didn’t stop the pain from bleeding through. It didn’t stop the anxiety he saw on Simons face. Jace knew exactly how he felt, he was feeling a double dose of it from both himself and Clary.

He put a teasing grin on his face and got her attention “Clary, you going to yell at me and say it’s all my fault this time?”

Partial result, small smile, he could see the effort.

“How is this only your fault? Dual responsibility going on here Jace.” Another contraction hit and she winced and tightened her grip on his hands. Catarina spotted Simon hanging at the door and put him to use, she handed him a tennis ball and set him in a chair next to the bed.

“If she says her back hurts, put this on the spot and roll it. It works like a back massage that requires less movement and less likely result of you getting a black eye.” She added looking at Jace.

He was offended “Simon and I passed the black eye stage a long time ago. We are partners in crime now.”

Simon rolled his eyes taking the ball with a snort. Clary let out a moan and he felt the surge of pain while she tightened her grip again. “Lower back Simon, right above her tailbone. We are both here Clary, right here. Breathe, deep slow breathes.”

Simon suddenly shifted the tennis ball, rolling it in a different position and looked up at Jace.

“Her pain, it’s acting like battle. I can tell where she hurts now. I couldn’t at the door but can now that I’m right here. Participation shifting the level?”

“Maybe. Possibly.” He felt the contraction, Clary’s grip tightening on his hands again, and the relief from the lower back massage. He kept his eyes locked on Clarys, her beautiful green eyes were shimmering. Catarina’s voice intruded.

“Clary I’m checking you now.” This time Clary bit her lip to keep from yelling as Catarina pressed on her cervix.

Jace felt the surge of pain and he knew that Simon did as well. That impulse from when Jasper was born surged. Catarina had just caused Clary pain; he took a deep breath himself and did the only thing he could. Reassurance and joking. Simon joined in, beating him to the joke.

“Keep squeezing my hands hon. I love you, I’m right here.” He was sending all the reassurance he had through the bond. She nodded and squeezed.

“Hey Clary, yelling can help, Izzy yelled at me, just take it out on Jace. It’s his fault. That got a partial grin, it looked like she was going to say something but then the next contraction hit. He didn’t take his eyes off Clary’s while addressing Catarina and Brother Jerome.

“These contractions are on top of each other.” Catarina answered Clary not him.

“Push with the next one Clary, the baby is in position.” And so active labor started, Catarina coaching and Brother Jerome monitoring however and whatever he monitored.

Jace felt a change in Clary, she kept her eyes on him. Sweat pouring down her face, and she pushed with the next contraction and her grip tightened on his hands with each contraction. As soon as this one passed, she spoke to Simon, and Jace carefully kept his eyes on her and didn’t allow his face to change. There was nothing he could do about what she felt in the bond though.

“Simon, you are my parabatai but if you touch me with that ball again, I will shove it down your throat. If you want to help, go keep Jasper from turning his sisters purple. He thinks it’s funny. Sometimes they do as well.”

Simon retreated and the next contraction arrived, and she gasped with the pain and pushed. Catarina let them know that the baby was almost here, and his anxiety jumped another notch. He knew she could feel it but kept going, encouraging her to keep going, among the things different this time was her sense of humor. He was relieved to hear her response.

“Jace, if you tell me to keep going one more time, I’ll send you after Jasper. Like I can stop? Shouldn’t my hips hurt _less_ after four babies?”

She said it with a smile, but he wasn’t going to test her, he leaned over and kissed her, reminding her that she was amazing. Catarina said she could see the baby’s head.

“The baby’s almost here, push hard Clary, stay with me, push hard and keep a grip on my fingers. I love you so much. Stay with me.”

It was what he had said each time, but this time she heard him, she was with him and didn’t fade. They heard the baby cry together. They heard Catarina say they had a new daughter together. Catarina walked Clary through delivering the afterbirth again and let Clary sit up in his arms, as she was sitting up waiting for Brother Jerome to finish examining their daughter, she suddenly twisted towards him. Putting her hand on his cheek. He could tell that hurt her, she just delivered a baby and she was _twisting_ he tried to position himself so that she wasn’t doing that, and she asked him the strangest question. She asked if he was okay. Of course, he was ok, why? She held up her fingers, they were wet, he was crying and hadn’t even known it. He kissed her.

Catarina handed their new daughter to them and he was stunned. Less than an hour old is not enough time to tell who a child looks like. He knew that. But he also knew he was looking at his wife as a baby. Her baby hair was red, and her eyes were already green. She did have the Herondale star on her collarbone, but she looked just like her mother.

“She looks just like you Clary, by the Angel, she looks like you.” He wasn’t trying to whisper but knew he was. His arms were under Clary’s, she was holding the baby, he was holding her, and they were both spellbound. Clary was asking him what they should name her, this he had an answer to. “Stephanie Adele”.

As far as he knew there were no other Stephanie’s in their family line so she would have a name of her own and of course, Adele was Clary’s middle name. Clary blushed and nodded; he could feel the heat of her cheek against his. It seemed only a minute, but he knew it had been about 30 minutes, just like Catarina normally did and she interjected so he could help Clary clean up and get into bed. Catarina took Stephanie and she would check her as well then bring her to their room and go let the family downstairs know they could come up.


	30. Meetings and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after Stephanie joins the family there is another meeting with Brother Jerome  
> 16 May 2026

**Another Meeting**

_One week after Stephanie was born_

The investigation team reassembled. Catarina and Brother Jerome wanted to see if they could add any new information to the painless rune investigation. Jace and Simon verified that Clary didn’t disappear from their bonds this time. Jace knew the relief in Simons voice was echoed in his own, and that Clary could feel the strength of that relief. She squeezed his hand that was resting on her leg. For her part Clary verified that Catarina’s voice didn’t fade out. Clary also added in that the pain was less than the pressure, she didn’t have a percentage, but it was less. However, it was a different type of experience. It wasn’t a pain she could ignore or shove aside, but it was a pain she could cope with.

Jace’s gold eyes were serious as the topic of pain was brought up, Simon started by stating that before he starting helping it was just like before she would get the rune, he could tell she was in pain, but it wasn’t specific, but that as soon as Catarina put him to work, he could tell exactly where she was hurting and where the massage ball would help. However, after Clary told him to stop and he left the room, that the details stopped as well. Jace chipped in that her sense of humor was there, but she also threatened Simon.

He went on to add that he didn’t know if it was the pregnancies, the runes or the practice they had put in. Each labor he was able to feel her contractions stronger. Previously it had stopped with the rune, just like Clary he had only felt the pressure. With Jasper it had been very faint, with David stronger, with the twins even more. With Stephanie it had been the strongest and actual pain, but he knew he wasn’t feeling it as strongly as she was.

Catarina and Brother Jerome looked thoughtful and puzzled. Brother Jerome spoke up where everyone could hear but addressing Jace.

_Jace do you ever recall knowing exactly where Alec was injured in a battle before seeing the injury?_

Jace considered that, normally in battle they knew where each other were, but considering he had to admit. “No, not specifically. Not like what was happening between Clary and Simon.”

Brother Jerome now addressed Clary in the same manner.

_Clary how aware of Simon and your bond were you this time?_

Now Clary was considering. “My primary awareness was Jace. I don’t recall being overly aware until the massage upset me.” She paused again reviewing the experience in her mind “I was aware of him when he was in the room, but it was an odd awareness. I think the parabatai experience has been explained so often it’s almost trite. The awareness of Simon is like being with someone who is a part of you, a friend who is a brother. While he was in the room, my focus was on Jace and my awareness of Simon did not intrude on that, it expanded it in a way that I hadn’t felt before. It was like a type of subconscious communication happened that I wasn’t directing.”

Brother Jerome paused for a long moment before responding

_May I see where the painless rune has been placed on you before?_

She nodded “When would you like to do that?”

_As soon as convenient to you. As Jace was the one who applied the rune each time having him there would be ideal._

With a nod to Jace she gestured upstairs, “We can meet in the infirmary.”

There was a final address to the rest of the group.

_We will return shortly._

Jace had no idea what the Silent Brother expected or hoped to find after all these years but followed them upstairs. Clary pulled her top up in the back, Jace held it while folding the top of the yoga pants down to expose her lower back just above her tailbone.

_How dark was the original rune Jace? How much scarring do you see?_

Every Mark left a scar of some type. Permanent runes never faded, they looked as fresh as when they were put on 100 years later. Some Marks were time limited and faded as they stopped working. The iratze faded when you were as healed as you were going to get, the birth control rune when you were no longer protected. Jace believed he knew every single spot on his wife’s body suddenly couldn’t answer that question. He looked at Clary’s back. The rune had faded but not in the way he was used to. Instead of a white scar he saw a thin black line and traced it with his finger, then careful returned her yoga pants to the correct position and let down her shirt. Facing Clary he smiled, kissed her on the lips, and his voice was calm. He knew she could feel his confusion but damned if he would let Brother Jerome see it.

“It’s still there Clary. I don’t know why but it’s still there, yet nothing happened.” He didn’t say that he was flummoxed by the fact that he of all people didn’t know the Mark was still there. She would know that as well. How was that possible? Then he answered Brother Jerome

“When it was applied it looked like any other Mark. As wide as a steele tip, the scar is a fraction of that. It’s much narrower. The color is black, it should be white or possibly flesh colored.”

“How?” Was Clary’s only question.

_I think it might have had the chance to work correctly for the first time, lets return downstairs._

Brother Jerome remained standing and addressed the group.

_The painless rune is still on Clary’s back, yet it has not transferred into a white scar. It is a thin black scar. Clary, while I explain my theory, I need you to ponder on the rune and see if you can ask it how many people are required for the rune to work._

_I believe this is one of the most specific runes ever created. I think it requires a spouse and a parabatai to help mitigate pain. Simon was able to feel where Clary was hurting and had partial resources to help relieve that pain. He knew where she was hurting without being told. Previously just like any parabatai he had only knew that the hurt existed. Now he was sharing in Jace’s ability to pinpoint the hurt. This ability stopped when he left the room – he was no longer in the position to help. The ability reverted to the spouse. If Jace had left the room instead of Simon, he would have lost that specific ability – maybe. I have never been aware of a link as close as Jace and Clary. There is a great deal that we don’t know about the wedding rune as well._

Clary spoke up. “I never even considered it before, so I didn’t even think to ask the question. Yes, this rune requires a female Nephilim with a Marked spouse, she must also have a parabatai. It is for them to help her manage pain. It is intended for childbirth but could possibly be used in other pain management situations. The requirements are so specific that it is more trouble than it’s worth to do it most of the time.”

_The lack of pressure was not the lack of the Mark. It is not a permanent mark but instead a very long lasting one that grows less effective with each birth. I do not believe any other Nephilim women are in danger. I will verify but at this moment I cannot recall any other who have used the Mark that have both spouse and parabatai. If you choose to have another child, you can either ensure Simon is available and reapply the Mark or simply do not reapply. You will be safe with either decision._

“Brother Jerome, why didn’t I remember the Mark? How could I have possibly not realized it was still there?” Jace’s voice was calm.

Hearing the question Simon looked sharply at Jace, and then wisely kept his mouth shut with his eyes full of questions.

_More research is needed to answer that question_ was the only answer that Jace received.

Brother Jerome bid them all good night and left. Catarina looked at all of them.

“That is a lot to think about. I can try and answer the cryptic statements that he left.”

Simon spoke up “I think the clearest thing is that there are very few people who will ever use this rune as the percentage of people who could use this are small and then wanting to use it single more people out. In Clary’s case if she chooses to use it again, I need to be there. If she doesn’t want to, it doesn’t matter, she will be safe. Do I have that correct?”

Catarina nodded. “That is the essence.

Simon nodded and thanked her. He turned to Jace and Clary saying that he needed to go, Izzy and the kids were waiting, they had promised a trip to a movie. Clary stood up and gave Simon a hug. Simon went upstairs to collect Izzy and the kids. Glancing at Tessa, Catarina said good night. Leaving Jace, Clary, Simon, Jem and Tessa. Clary spoke up

“You both know you are welcome to stay; the Institute is always open to you both without question. I need to get back up to Stephanie.”

Tessa’s smile was warm, she stood up and hugged both Clary and Jace.

“You two go take care of your beautiful family. We need to get back to Kit and Mina.”

The smile on Jace’s face was warm and he laughed. “Tell Kit I said ‘hi’ and to quit avoiding me”

The laugh from Jem answered, “He says the same to you. Herondales, I swear.”

In a wave of a hand and the blink of a portal, Jem and Tessa were gone. As Jace and Clary walked upstairs Jasper came running down followed by Dante and David “Taking Dante for a walk.” the boys called as they headed for the door.

“Leash, cell phone, and one hour” answered Jace as they rushed past.


	31. Let's Play Devil's Advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has something on her mind  
> May 2026

**_Let’s Play The Devil’s Advocate_ **

The sky in Shanghai was clear and the sky was crowded with stars. Tessa randomly wondered if Jace had ever realized that he had gotten married on their roof. Tonight, they were completely alone. Kit and Mina were focused on their latest Lego project. She had been thinking about something for a while and wanted to see if Jem could poke holes in her theory.

“I have a theory Jem, hear me out.”

“I always hear you out. But you want me to play Devil’s Advocate.” Jem was leaning back on his settee with his legs stretched out and ankles crossed, his body was completely relaxed. His eyes were focused and sharp though.

For a moment Tessa stared at the tiles on the ground, her eyes fixed, then she looked up.

“Valentine wasn’t wrong about a few important things; he was incredibly wrong about how to go about most of it though. Before the War, before the Circle, the Nephilim were dying out. Every generation there were fewer. Families were having less children and more demons were crossing, so more Shadowhunters were dying.

When we were reading those books, I asked Clary if the dialogue about the Mortal Cup was correct. She said yes, she had asked why we weren’t creating more and was told that Valentine asked the same question before Jocelyn took the cup.

He was right about that, and he was right that the Clave would have torn itself in knots. He didn’t have the true understanding of how to work with the Clave, with Downworlders and he didn’t have Simon. He only saw destruction, he was prejudice, and jealous. But at the core of the issue he was right. It only got worse after the war, we lost so many Nephilim to the Wars and then to those who are lost in Idris in their own hatred.

But at the core, we have to continue to increase the number of Nephilim in this period of peace because otherwise we are truly lost.”

“He didn’t have Simon. Simon is the saving grace?” Jem had managed to combine a partial smile with a raised eyebrow.

Tessa smiled; Jem shook his head “Go on.”

“There will be another war, there will always be another war. But that is not specifically what I am referring to. Think for a moment. How much crossover is there between the genetic lines? The Nephilim are a small group even before everything that has happened over the last 40 years. Add a drastic drop in the amount of the population and no real new influx of blood and you have a recipe for disaster. Our blood prevents many problems, but in the end, we simply need to expand the blood pool. The Mortal Cup is one way to do that.

When he graduated the Academy his graduating class of seven was the largest in at least 25 years. Since he became a recruiter 14 years ago Simon has brought in an average of 9 new ascendances every single year plus recovered 10 Shadowhunters who thought they were mundane and has helped screen 5 mundane spouses who are living happily married to Nephilim, all of those couples have had children.?”

Jem added, “Simon would be the first to mention the seven who died attempting to ascend.”

“That is true. I don’t think he realizes what an incredible success percentage that is. He is responsible for adding roughly 150 people to the Nephilim blood pool plus the children from the mundane couples. That doesn’t count Simon himself and the two children he has with Isabelle Lightwood.”

Tessa looked at Jem, “What do you think so far?” Jem was focused on a single spot on ground. He was thinking.

“I think you are assuming and hoping that every single one of them has children. I see your point though. Nephilim have historically done a great deal of close blood breeding because of the risks of the Mortal Cup and the prohibition against marrying non-Nephilim.”

“I’m glad you mentioned that. I hope that Jocelyn and Luke have at least one child. I’m losing hope on that one though. But maybe another Shadowhunter will fall in love with a werewolf.”

“Okay, spell out your logic here.”

“We still need additional blood, beyond mundane. We have finally been able to find out that Nephilim blood will allow improvements. I was able to pass down warlock magic through James. We aren’t sure what Fey blood is doing but we know it is in the lines. Kit’s and likely Clary’s.

Let’s talk about Jace and Clary for a minute. I hope they have more kids. Both have additional angel blood. Jace has warlock blood as well. Clary likely has Fey blood. They are so used to being who they are that I don’t think they have processed how remarkable they are. Jace is the fastest Shadowhunter I’ve ever seen. Clary didn’t even start training till she was 16 but is the match for any Shadowhunter in battle except Jace and brings new runes to the Nephilim. The have Jasper who is a warlock, David who can manipulate emotions. Those twins are the most coordinated five-year-olds I’ve seen and I’m not sure they have seen it yet. I can’t wait to see what Stephanie can do. I hope they have more children. Something else Valentine was right about and went about the wrong way.”

She heard the sigh from Jem. “A new infusion of blood was needed.”

“In a few generations it won’t be as pronounced as it is in the Herondale children. But yes.”

“I wouldn’t recommend mentioning any of this to them. Would you like me to tell you their response now?” Jem stretched and stood up.

Tessa laughed “We aren’t breeders for the Nephilim?”

“That is only if you get the polite answer. It’s taken Jace this long to come to terms with the horrible things Valentine has done to him and to others while reconciling with the few good memories he does have. The only memories Clary does have of her father is bad.”

“Fear not, I’m not going to bring this up to any of them. No matter what theories he was right about, what Valentine did was despicable. He tortured and killed people. He tortured both Jace and Jonathan. He was a traitor.

I know that you are capable of the long view, and the fact is that a small group, interbreeding and then losing a large portion of its population needs an infusion of new blood. Valentine saw this. Clary and Jace have brought a new infusion of Angel blood as well as warlock blood. What their children are capable of is outstanding and will be something to watch. Her parabatai has brought nearly 150 new bloodlines. Jace, Clary and their children are fantastic. But Simon has saved us.”

Jem was nodding and took Tessa’s hand. “You are correct. Do you have that out of your system now?”

She laughed “I do. No more on this subject – unless something happens.”

Jem shook his head. ‘Something’ always happens.” He settled back on the settee and pulled her down with him so that she was leaning against him, in his arms, reaching down he picked up a book and opened it.

“Where were we?”


	32. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Jace and Clary come out unscathed, or did they?  
> September 2026

**_Nightmares_ **

The room was pitch dark, and it took less than thirty seconds for Jace to realize what had woken him. Clary. She was tossing and turning, not just restless sleep, she was making a sobbing noise. He murmured her name softly and started by stroking her arm. Deep in her dream she wouldn’t realize it was him and she was very strong. Just because he could take it doesn’t mean he wanted to.

She turned onto her stomach and he shifted, now stroking her back gently, still murmuring her name and reassuring her with both his voice and with their link. She woke up just enough to sense him right next to her. She was sweaty and her hair was tangled. He could feel that her cheeks were wet as she pressed close to him, burying her face in his chest. She was calling his name in her sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close as her breathing began to slow and calm. Her tears stopped, and she fell into a calm sleep still pressed close to him. He kept stroking her hair with one hand, the other wrapped around her holding her tight. She had these dreams occasionally; nightmares were what could be expected from what they had been through. When he died, various situations with Sebastian, battling the vampires, stabbing him to save him. Her mother missing. Simon missing. Jonathan. All but one of these dreams had faded over time. He wondered if she would remember this one, sometimes she did, sometimes she didn’t. I was just another example of unfairness that she got the nightmares and he didn’t.

Their childhoods had been complete opposites. Clary had a normal mundane childhood, discounting the annual visits to Magnus that she never remembered. Jocelyn and Luke had taken good care of her and loved her. She had Simon with her. School, friends, art, normal life until the memory charm started fading, she walked into Pandemonium and Valentine reappeared.

He had been alone. Him and the housekeeper except when Valentine was there. Sometimes that was great, sometimes that was terrifying. Only at the time had it seemed terrifying? No, it had seemed normal. He just had felt he had to do better, whatever it took to make his father happy. Hurt meant he wasn’t doing good enough.

Then he saw his father killed. He still wondered how Valentine had done that. There was the boat ride and the Lightwoods. Alec had been his first step into friendship. The Lightwoods were his first step into realizing that even for Shadowhunters his life had been far from normal.

Clary stirred against him, pressing herself closer to him. Her face was wet again. He kept stroking her bare back and murmured her name, reassuring her that he was here. He kissed the top of her head and she called his name.

“Right here.” He pressed her closer as he went to kiss her again, she tilted her head up so he changed his aim. He kissed the wetness on her cheeks and then her lips. “Do you want to tell me about it?

“Why do I keep crying over him? He doesn’t deserve this. Do you remember the first thing he said to me? He didn’t like my name. Then he proceeded to do everything he could to hurt me. To hurt you. He killed you! You were laying there on the beach. This man who was supposed to be my father had killed you, had used runes to tie me up and silence me. He was gloating, he was going to kill me.”

He kept stroking her back, letting her feel that he was there, how much he loved her, and listened.

“I knew before then that it was Luke. That Luke was really my father no matter what blood says. No matter the fiction that my mom tried to give me. Luke was the one who knew me, who cared for me. It would be easy to say that the nightmare was because you died. Or because he was going to kill me. I wish that those were the only reasons, I wish there wasn’t some part of me that keeps repeating that it was my father who did those things. I wish I knew why I kept circling this. I thought I had dealt with this so long ago. Why does it keep coming back?” she buried her face back in his chest, she was crying again.

He reached up and turned the dim light on, glancing over automatically. The cover was over the bassinet and Stephanie was asleep. The light wouldn’t bother her, soon she would be in her own room. Sleeping through the night plus sitting up on her own meant her own room. Right now, he wished she already was.

“Clary, do you want me to try and answer that or do you want me to listen right now? I have my own ideas, but which do you want right now? Which one do you need right now?” She looked up at him, her beautiful green eyes were shining with tears and red, he used a thumb to wipe her cheeks and kissed her cheeks again. He brushed her tangled red hair back and watched her consider.

“I’ve run this over so many times in my mind. I’ve talked to you about it, a lot. I’ve talked to Mom, Luke, and Simon. I’m ready for new input. I’ve allowed for ‘time to heal’. It’s been 14 years. I want this to go away!” Frustration and even some anger coming through, that was good.

“OK, here is what I think. Let’s start with the fact that we are both lucky not to have full blown PTSD. That being established, out of everything we have been through all other nightmares have gone away completely. This one is the only one that wakes either of us up anymore. You have dealt with so much; you have healed from so much. You are so strong Clary. You are amazing. If it wasn’t for one thing, you would have already healed from this one as well.”

He saw the furrow between her brow. Normally, he would make the next sentence a joke. This time he needed her to see it wasn’t and that he was being serious. She never had a problem telling when he was serious, but he was making sure. He kept his voice soft, there wasn’t a trace of a smile on his face.

“I’m the main one from preventing it from healing. I’m not alone though. Simon is part of it as well. Even Luke.”

She was searching for the joke in his face and wasn’t seeing it.

“Clary, yes you see Luke as your father, but you didn’t _know_ that until everything happened. I fully believe it was the moment you saw him talking to Pangborn and he denied you trying to protect you. You had a deceased father in your mind, a deceased father can be anything you want in your mind. You didn’t have an example at Simon’s either, his father had passed away as well. Retrofitting doesn’t always work well. Once you met _your father_ and he so stunningly failed to meet expectations, the fact remained that _your father_ was not the person you expected. He was not the person that you built up in your head. His first response to you was not a hug or even anything warm or loving. He told you he didn’t like your name. That was not the expectation that you had in your mind for if your father was alive.

Then you get to see how fatherhood is supposed to work up close. Other than yourself being parented of course. For two men with either non-existent or terrible examples of fathers in their life I think Simon and I are doing pretty well. That makes the loss the father that you had in your mind harder.

Yes, Luke is the one who raised you, yes, he is your father in every way that matters, but he isn’t the one who could have been if things had been different – if Valentine had been different. Part of you is still, 14 years later, trying to reconcile that. The reality of who Luke is. Who Simon is. Who I am. Who Valentine was. All of that weighed again who that man is your head was.

There is something else that is making this harder as well and it has been, is being done with the best intentions, for both of us.” Now he was looking down, gritted his teeth and looked at Clary.

“No one who matters wants to look at Valentines daughter or even at the boy he raised and tell them to their faces what a horrible person he was. So, they look at us and tell us how he used to be, or the best thing they can remember. If that doesn’t work, they skirt around the subject as best they can. Those positive memories are with the very best of intentions. They want us to have something good, and in Jocelyn and Lukes case probably don’t really want to come completely face to face with the reality. But it makes it harder to get that wish father out of your head.”

Clary was studying his face; she wasn’t looking for the joke now. Love and curiosity coming through their bond. “You don’t have the nightmares.”

“No Clary, I lived the nightmare. They pity me. They try and give me the memories so that I have some good ones. I do have some on my own. Both Jocelyn and Luke realize that, so it was more Stephen that they were trying that with. But I had no expectations of Stephen as a father. It comes down to they both really want to believe that Jonathan had some good memories with his father. I can’t answer that truthfully for them because I just don’t know.”

Now she was looking down at their hands, she was thoughtful. When she spoke it was slow, it was sad. His heart was breaking for what he had told her, he believed every word of it though.

“I don’t even think I can put into words what expectations I had for that soldier in the painting. For the ‘what if’. I’m sure no one could have lived up to them. You’re right. I didn’t really understand that Luke was my father until Valentine interrupted our lives, but once I saw it, it was like one of the _Where’s Waldo?_ books, impossible to unsee. That didn’t change that unseen expectations for my father though, for that ‘what if’. Why does this have to be so complicated Jace?” She was looking at him now, anger in there, but not at him.

“He hurt people, he killed people. He killed _you._ He would have killed me. We saw what he did in the vision. But I can’t just blindly hate. I think that’s what I must admit too. How about this...the truth is hard but it’s the truth.” He nodded; he had a pretty good idea where this was going.

“He did used to be a pretty good guy, but at the end he wasn’t. He was angry, he was jealous, he was prejudice. He would have killed every single person in Idris, men, women, children. He killed, he tortured. What he did to the people in that lab, what he did to the Angel, to Jonathan, that is unforgivable. It doesn’t matter that what the blood he gave our mothers helped us, he still did it without permission. We still don’t know if he killed your mother, but he certainly contributed to it. He tried to kill Luke. Somehow, by the Angel, you came out of ten years of him raising you as the best man I have ever met, and then he killed you, he would have killed me.” She took a deep breath for the next part. Her voice was shaking.

“He is my father. He had no part in raising me, but that simple fact means by absence he shaped who I am. He raised you for ten years and that shaped who you are, even if part or most of it is knowing who you don’t want to be. I hate him for every mean and awful thing he ever did to you. I hate the torture he put you through but have to accept it was part of what made you.” 

Her eyes were swimming in tears. He nodded not saying anything yet, this was something he had fought to come to terms with as well. The tears were spilling over, he wiped the tears and kissed her softly and gently, and finally spoke.

“He put us both through hell, and that will be part of us forever. We both staked claim to our own identities’ years ago, but part of defining ourselves is having to accept that we are not unscathed. Yet in the end we are who we decide to be.”

“I understand, Jace. It hurts but I understand. Now please help me forget for a while.” Her hand slid up his back, and her mouth found his again. She was hurting, he used every piece of himself to soothe that hurt, to show her how much she was loved, to make sure she knew. At the end they were laying tangled together and as their breathing was returning to normal, she spoke up.

“Thank you.”

He grinned at her, making sure she saw and felt the mix of sincerity and silliness “For what this time?”

That earned him a smack on the shoulder along with the smile he wanted to see. No more tears in her eyes.

“For making sure our children will never have to have anything resembling this conversation with anyone. For always being the example for them to live up to not run away from.”

“I should be the one thanking you. Your love, your trust, your faith in me makes me want to be best I can be for all of you.” He kissed her again his hand running slowly up her back. He could never get enough of her. Then they both heard Stephanie start stirring next to them. They smiled at each other and started collecting and applying clothes. Just as they finished there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Double checking that Clary had finished getting dressed he opened the door to pajama clad Jasper, David, Violet and Rose. He smiled as the kids rushed in the door and piled in on the bed where Clary had Stephanie. A new day was starting.


	33. Jaspers First Rune Part One: Jasper Asks A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is ready to make a demand  
> 7 January 2027

**Jaspers First Rune**  
Part One: Jasper Asks a Question

The noise in the hallway was steadily decreasing, Stephanie had been put to bed first, then Violet and Rose who seemed to create the noise of four people all by themselves. Next was David who was getting close to the no bedtime rule, he didn’t know if anyone else had the same rule but when he turned ten Mom and Dad told him that at a certain time of night he had to adjourn to his room and stay there. He couldn’t make noise but otherwise it was his choice to sleep or not. However, what time he was expected downstairs didn’t change. Right now, his was 9pm, maybe when he turned twelve it would change. He could hear footsteps coming closer. Dante was curled up next to him. Jasper took a breath and tried to stay calm sitting cross-legged on his bed.

There was a knock on his door, and he answered with come in. Mom and Dad had both changed clothes again. He had thought about it a few years ago and sorted it out. Something not formal but not casual during the day when they were working. Training clothes after that and then casual at night. Dad was in a blue t-shirt and black jeans. Mom in a green t-shirt and blue jeans and a ponytail. He matched what Mom was wearing then. A clothing inventory didn’t help him stay calm and he ended up rushing right into his question.

“I want to get my first Mark on my birthday.”

Almost all Shadowhunters received their first Mark at twelve and his birthday was next week. His palms were sweating, he kept them pressed on his knees. His father was studying him, and Mom answered first..

“Jazz, you have warlock blood, you might not be able to. It might kill you.”

He knew that. They must know that he knew that. Jasper focused on keeping his voice calm and steady. It was really hard with his father appraising him like that. It was that same studying look that he’d seen him turn on Shadowhunters that he oversaw. That he used on him and his siblings. The one that usually preceded a question or statement that cut right to the heart of an issue. He did his best to match his father’s eyes.

Alec and Simon had told him that they’d seen his father get upset before, Jasper hadn’t and personally thought that his father calm and appraising was scary enough. Simon had laughed and told him to just keep working on controlling his temper. Alec had smiled and said that was a good thing. He’d watched his father in the training room. Uncle Alec was likely right.

“Everyone in our family has safely been Marked including James. Mark Blackthorn was able to be Marked at ten years old. I want my chance.” Finally, his father’s gaze broke but only to glance at Mom, doing that voiceless discussion they did and finally his father spoke.

“Ok Jasper let’s talk, hot chocolate in the kitchen. Meet you there.”

As his door closed, he felt like he had already been through the ringer, he took a breath and started downstairs. Dante followed him.


	34. Jaspers First Rune Part Two: Hot Chocolate and Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper opens a can of worms trying to convince his parents.  
> 7 January 2027

**Jaspers First Rune Part Two: Hot Chocolate and Chat**

The kitchen was bright, His father was at the table and his mother was tearing the hot chocolate packets and waiting for the water to boil in the kettle. Kit said that Tessa was known to occasionally make whipped cream with a blender but everyone else used the whipped cream in a can that sprayed. He tried not to notice when his mom put whipped cream on his father’s lips. He preferred this to some other parents he’d seen that looked like they couldn’t stand each other. Once they were all at the kitchen table. His dad nodded at him and told him to go ahead and start. He took a breath, he had to stay calm, yelling and temper would get him nowhere.

“I want to get my first Mark next week on my birthday. I know that you are worried about me, but Uncle Magnus has said that my risk is very minimal, and Tessa agrees. Dad, you have marks and you are closer to Tessa genetically than me.”

He nodded “True, but you have a controllable visible magic. What Magnus and Tessa refer to as magic for me isn’t controllable. It’s an enhancement of my natural abilities. You can glamour people and items when you choose.”

Now Mom spoke up. “Jasper, what if your natural talents interfere with the Mark or vica-versa? That could set up the reaction.”

“Mom, how much risk do you really think there is? The people that I know of that had the most risk are Dad, Mark and Helen Blackthorn, and Aline. I know of the risk and accept it.”

Jasper paused and went to a new tactic. He had already done this one. He looked at both his parents and something new occurred to him.

“What about your first marks? That should give an indication of how mine would go.”

Suddenly Mom had pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and was twisting her hair. What was she nervous about? Her voice was steady though when she answered.

“My first experience was not normal. Nothing to judge anything by.”

His father was sipping his chocolate. He felt like there was something going on here. But what? His father’s voice was steady as well, just like always. No trace of humor though which was rare unless he was in trouble. He knew he wasn’t in trouble.

“Jazz, your mother doesn’t remember her first mark. We were being chased by Du’sien demons that were dressed like police officers. She was injured and I used a mark to hide her so I could get her back to the Institute.”

How could is mother and father have been on patrol if she didn’t have a Mark? His father gave his mom her first mark? Why not Grandma or Grandpa? Simon was an ascendant so he couldn’t have. He firmly pushed the thoughts aside and went on.

“What about your first Mark Dad? Do you remember it?”

Well, that didn’t seem to help at all. He didn’t ever remember seeing his mom like this. She was no longer twirling her hair she was gripping it. She took a breath and picked up her cup. It was exactly what they had taught him to do when he was upset. Not just mad, but any kind of upset. His father had his hand on her back and was watching her. She smiled at him and nodded. At least that one he knew the translation of, she was ok.

Now his father was looking at him and smiled, it was an odd smile though. Could his father be trying to convince himself that he was ok? He had heard the adults around him occasionally mention that his father being able to keep himself from showing reactions, he didn’t think he’d ever seen it until now.

“You remember that we have covered the basics of the Dark War in class? Tell me the basics now please.” Jasper was confused, but he trusted his parents. He had no idea how this related but answered.

“Valentine formed the Circle because he disagreed with the Clave, and eventually tried to sabotage the Accords. He went into hiding when he failed and most people thought he was dead. When he came back he tried to turn the Mortal Instruments to take over the Clave. Valentine was Mom’s father but he didn’t know about her until he came back. You both, along with Uncle Alec, Uncle Magnus, Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy helped stop him and he was killed.”

“There were a few more people involved, but yes, that was the basics that we have covered so far. There is more to the story and we will tell it to you in time. Jasper, my first Mark was done by the man who raised my for the first ten years of my life.” His father looked at his mother again, he had no idea what was going on now.

“Right now what is relevant is that Valentine raised me. He was going by the name Michael Wayland and I thought he was my father.”

He remembered his mother telling him that Valentine was her father years ago when he had realized that Luke wasn’t his mother’s biological father. Zero mention had been made that Valentine had raised his father. His parents never lied to them, but often did not tell the entire story until they thought they were ready. He realized he had just found one of those and a thousand question came to mind. He kept his mouth shut, ears open, nodded and waited for his father to continue.

“I lived with Valentine until I was ten and then I was here at the Institute, where Alec’s parents raised me. I’m telling you this because I don’t want you to ever think that Alec’s father would condone much less do what happened.

Valentine didn’t do it correctly Jasper and I am very lucky that I didn’t have a reaction. He did too much too fast. I was nine and one day he just said I was getting my first mark. Most children receive the Voyance rune on their hand first. It is useful and is a mild permanent rune to start with. Valentine chose to start with Enkeli, then the Mnemosyne, and then Voyance last.”

That was a lot of information at one time that would bear thinking about but there was one thing that was very clear.

“He put three Marks on you the first time?” Jasper was shocked and all the color had drained out of his mother’s face. His father was now holding her hand.

“He did, and Jasper, it hurt. I want to make sure that you will be ok.”

Mom’s voice was quiet, but it was steady. “Jasper, your father and I will do anything we have to for you and your siblings to be safe.”

The million question would wait, he had to stay on topic. “I know you want me safe. As a Shadowhunter I am safer with Marks than without. You told me about your first marks...” Jasper swallowed and went on…. “Since neither of you had a ‘normal’ first mark. Can we make sure mine is?”

He met his father’s gold eyes, eyes that looked just like his and stayed steady. _Valentine raised his father?_

His mother spoke “We will have an answer for you tomorrow Jasper. We are proud of you for talking about this as in a mature manner.”

His father smiled at him, his normal smile now. “Good job son. So, what did you teach Dante this week?” 

The million questions stayed in the background and they talked about Dante and the obstacle course Jasper had designed for him. After a while they all cleaned up and he headed back upstairs.

He thought they were going to agree. He thought that his father had wanted him to be able to ask clearly, with a real reason, and to not lose his temper. It had been hard to learn to control that. They tried to keep arguments private, but it happened, and he knew he absolutely had his mother’s temper. He didn’t know the story but once when his parents were in an argument, he heard his father ask his mother if she was going to throw the fruit bowl at him. They were in the library; the fruit bowl was in the kitchen. Whatever that had been about he heard his mother stop and take a very loud deep breath. He had walked away – listening was impolite, and they were trying to be private.


	35. Jaspers First Rune Part Three: Private Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary have a few things to talk about now  
> 7 January 2027

**Jaspers First Rune Part Three: Private Discussion**

Jace closed the door and checked the soundproof rune on the door while Clary lit candles in the room. He stripped down to just his shorts when she refused his offer to help, sat on the bed and watched her. She was moving around the room slowly. They had never swapped to a room with a fireplace so his engagement sword still retained its place of honor above the head of their bed. Along with the art Clary had hung up she had added small shelves that she had filled with candles. Tall standing candlesticks were in the corners . She got to the last one and after she lit it, she just stood there.

He got up and walked over behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down to her waist and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him, and everything on her mind came out in a rush.

“Jace, please tell me he’ll be ok. Tessa and Magnus say he should be fine, and this is the first time we must decide this with our children. Jasper wants it, and he’s right, James Herondale and Mark Blackthorn both could bear Marks. Angel forbid anything happens to Jasper; how do we sort the risk here?”

“Robert was worried about Alec and waited until he was 13. Obviously, he was fine. We both know there have been children who had no risk that had reactions.” He paused, thinking.

“You had your first mark at 15 with no preparation and not even knowing what happened. You were fine. I had mine at 9 and I was fine. There is an excellent chance that we are worrying about nothing.” Clary turned around in his arms and her eyes were searching his face.

“You were nine Jace. He could have killed you. Tell me what you didn’t tell Jasper please.”

He guided her over to the bed and sat down, she joined him, stripping down to her tank top and panties.

“There isn’t much I didn’t say, I just wasn’t as detailed. I’ll be detailed for you.

She was waiting, just watching him. Giving him the time. Giving herself the time. The candles were giving her a gold halo, and glinting in her eyes.

“Just like everything else Valentine did, it was too much too fast and with the maximum amount of pain. I was nine, it wasn’t my birthday. He’d been gone for over a week this time. I had gone over my assigned reading a few times to make sure I had it down and then he just showed up. He wasn’t in a good mood.” Jace gave a short laugh.

“ For anyone else my lessons would have been fine but after establishing that I should have gone over my lessons at least one more time because I didn’t have them well enough, he said I was getting my first mark.”

He knew Clary would hear what was behind that statement. Establishing that his lessons weren’t good enough had generally been a painful and traumatic experience.

“I wonder if it was Jonathans birthday? I don’t know. I just know that I was determined to be strong enough for the Mark, I wanted to make him happy. Proud of me. He pulled out a steele that was made from carved ivory and told me to take my shirt off. I can still see that steele in my mind, knowing what I know now it is obvious that it was a Morgenstern steele, the stars covering the handle resemble Heosphoros. 

Most children receive the Voyance rune on their hand first. Even if that child is never in a battle it is useful and is a mild permanent rune to start with. He didn’t choose the Voyance rune to be first. He chose to put Enkeli on my chest, the Mnemosyne where my shoulder meets my left arm. I’m sure you can visualize how it happened, but since I have never said this out loud I want to tell you.

I was standing in front of him in the library of the Wayland manor with my shirt in my left hand. He told me to stand there and not move. He pulled the stele out, I was very thin, so he could see exactly where my collarbone was for the spacing he wanted. He drew the rune, and it hurt. It felt very much like he was cutting me with a knife. When the rune was done he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me sideways so he could see my shoulder easier and drew Mnemosyne. That one wasn’t quite as painful as Enkeli. Finally, he grabbed my hand and put the Voyance on last. That one barely felt like anything.”

She reached up and traced the angelic and the memory runes on his chest, holding his hand. He squeezed her hand

“I think he was sure that I would be ok because of the extra angel blood. That night I dream of two things. One was a bone city. It was like someone merged the City of Bone and Idris together. I had spent my entire life in the Wayland manor, so I had never seen a city before.”

“What else did you dream of?”

“I dreamed of a girl with red hair who could see me, see who I really was. I dreamed of you.”

“You never told me any of this.”

“I am man of many secrets” He grinned at her and she threw a pillow at him.

“Well, now I know why you look poleaxed when you saw me at Pandemonium. Jasper is asking for what neither of us had. A proper first marking with full consent. Neither of us had that. I was half unconscious and you were not only too young, but consent is not a valid concept around Valentine. I think we should honor that.”

He tossed the pillow back at her. “Informed consent. He will be twelve next week. He didn’t say ‘just because’ or ‘everyone else is’. He knows what it will do and reasoned it out. We have back up that it will likely be safe from Tessa and Magnus. Clary, we gave him a lot of information that he didn’t have tonight. The next day or so after we should tell him about the Wars. If he is old enough to choose to Mark, he should know…”

Clary interrupted him “about his grandfather.”

“Yes, and about our roles before he gets the exaggerated version, or Angel forbid, gets ahold of one of those books or the movie.”

“The books we provided information for.” She tossed the pillow back at him again.

A grin was starting to spread across his face, he tossed the pillow at her, and grabbed a second one from behind him. “Engarde!” and swung the pillow at her.

She giggled, blocked and landed a blow knocking him sideways. He countered and sent her backwards with a solid blow. They continued trading blows until a pillow exploded sending feathers everywhere. As the feathers rained down they collapsed in laughter.


	36. Jasper's First Rune Part Four: A Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is going to tell the story? Who wants to?  
> 9 Jan 2027

**Part Four: A Meeting of the Minds**

At his father’s request Jasper had chosen and written out the guest list the night before. This morning he handed it to his father who was leaning on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. His mother was sitting on a stool at the island engaged in contemplative study of hers while absentmindedly braiding her hair over her shoulder. One year Simon had given her a shirt that said something like ‘ _don’t speak to me until I have had my coffee’_ that Jasper thought was perfect. His dad looked at the list, grinned and handed the list to his mom who had tied off her hair and was sipping the coffee.

“Good choices Jazz. What else do you what to happen that day?” The casual tone of the question nearly made him miss the surprise meaning. His dad was grinning.

“What do you mean?”

“You have the whole family here, it _is_ your birthday Jazz, what do you want to do? The Mark doesn’t count as your birthday wish.”

That surprised him, he had been sure it had. Jasper looked at both of his parents, they were both watching him. His Mom was smiling too, he hoped it wasn’t just the coffee kicking in, and took a gamble.

“You told me quite a bit the other night while not telling me anything. I want to hear the story you aren’t telling me. The whole story.” He did his best to sound confident. He knew he was asking a lot, and he probably should have found a way to phrase that better. Yet he could tell by their reaction, beyond the raised eyebrows with the ‘not telling me anything,’ that they had already been talking about it.

“Jasper you do deserve to know the story of both the Mortal and the Dark Wars. We had always planned on telling you the whole story. You will end up hearing a lot of garbage, exaggerations and falsehoods as you get older. We also wanted to make sure you are old enough to understand it. We need to find out who wants to be here for that. Almost everyone on the list can contribute one on one info for the whole story. Not everyone may want to be here for that part.”

Jasper was curious how involved this story would be, certain that the back and forth between them would all make sense soon. His mom looked thoughtful addressing his father.

“I’m sure Simon and Izzy will stay, as well as Alec and Magnus. Do you really think Mom and Luke will want to go through the whole thing?”

“I know Maryse won’t. She still can’t talk about Max and Sebastian. Jocelyn probably not. Luke maybe. I could see Jocelyn and Maryse taking off somewhere if Luke stays.”

“Tessa and Jem may stay just because, or maybe not. Kit and Mina may have questions.”

“Anyone could use this as a teaching experience as well. All the kids will have the same questions that Jasper will. I have no idea what Rafe, Max, Georgianna and Andrew know.”

“True, but Mom and Maryse still won’t want to stay. Mom still won’t discuss Jonathan.”

“Jasper, it’s your birthday and your request. You’ve listened to this whole conversation. Thoughts?”

“There are names in what you said that I don’t know, but I do know that I don’t want to hurt anyone. I think we should do my Mark, dinner, and say thank you and good night to anyone who doesn’t want to stay. Will you allow David to stay?”

Mom was firm there “No, David, the twins and Stephanie. Not yet.”

“What about recording it so after this no one has to go through it again so that when you decide they are ready the others can hear the story?”

His mother and father looked startled.

“That is something I have never considered. We will see what everyone thinks. Good job.”


	37. Jaspers First Rune Part Five: Jaspers Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retrospective. A boy who suddenly realized what he was asking.  
> 13 Jan 2027

**_Jaspers First Rune Part Five: Jaspers Birthday_ **

Jasper closed his bedroom door. His mind was reeling. The Mark had taken very little time, even with the assurances and ceremony that his parents put with it. Some families did that, some didn’t. It looks like the Herondales had decided on somewhere in between. A confirmation that yes he did want the Mark, a quick review of what the Voyance rune did. Then a confirmation that he did declare his intention to be a Shadowhunter. This declaration was something that he knew that was old yet new at the same time from the way his parents had explained it. Uncle Alec had been nudging the idea in the Clave in since he became Consul. A Nephilim could choose to only take limited Marks and still be welcome. A Nephilim could choose not to become a fulltime Shadowhunter. Taking no Marks at all was not recommended without a good reason but limited Marks in non-obvious places was an option.

There was an incredibly fine line that his father and his Uncle had been slowly working. Very very slowly. There was a distinction that while true had never been made in Nephilim culture. It came down to as set of facts. Every Nephilim should recognize the demons, the Marks, and know their history. Every Nephilim should know how to fight and how to uphold the Mandate given by Jonathon Shadowhunter. Those facts would never, and should never change. But there was a whole side that had been ignored. This was especially true now that Idris was gone.

His father and Uncle Alec had explained that there needed to be an understanding that being a Shadowhunter was not the same as being a Nephilim. All Shadowhunters are Nephilim, but not all Nephilim are Shadowhunters. There are Nephilim that better serve as researchers, tailors, builders, teachers, and the thousand other things that supply an army. There were Nephilim who had spent their entire life in Idris, who had never fought a demon until the Wars. The Nephilim with those talents should still take permanent marks if they could, Raziel gave those to the Nephilim to protect and help them. They should be used. The title Shadowhunter should be considered a ‘job title’ of the army. Uncle Alec and his father were slowly pushing out that distinction to help stop the prejudice against those who couldn’t take the Marks and for those whose skills lay in other aspects than fighting. In a culture as entrenched as the Nephilims it will take generations for that to happen.

He had not had any bad reaction to the Mark. His mother had him try his natural glamour and it still worked. Uncle Magnus had said that now that he was Marked he could now see him with his natural glamour but as far as glamour went that was the only change. After the Mark they had all congratulated him and they had all eaten spaghetti and meatballs with strawberry ice cream for dessert. His favorites. He had expected people to start leaving after that. They didn’t. A group effort had made quick work of the cleanup. Chatting and laughing his mother invited almost everyone to the library.

Jasper peeled himself off the floor and into the shower as lost in the memory of what had happened next. He ran the water, dropped his clothes into the laundry basket, soaping, shampooing, rinsing and eventually dressing on automatic pilot as he remembered the details.

Having been told what was going to happen Rafe and Max had volunteered to take the younger children upstairs. They both explained that their parents had told them about the two Wars and that they would be fine watching the recordings later. So it was just him, Kit and Mina sitting side by side on the couch. Kit had wanted to stay and had asked Mina to stay with him.

The library was a surprise, a large half-circle had been made of couches and armchairs. At intervals five different cameras had been set up. Jace and Simon started directing people to chairs. As they sat down Clary clipped a small microphone to them so that no matter how soft they might talk wouldn’t matter. He, Kit and Mina were set on a couch behind the main camera that was set to record an overview of the entire group. He looked around the seating. Jocelyn and Luke were there. His grandmother was pale but look resolved, holding Lukes hand. Simon, Izzy, Maryse, Kadir, Jem, Tessa, Magnus, Alec, and his parents were all there, waiting.

His father started out by addressing the three of them. Telling them that they were going to hear a lot of things. Some might be new; some might not be. The important thing to remember that this was not a question and answer session. If they had any doubts about the ability to listen without asking questions they should wait for the recording. They had all agreed. Simon and his mom took over and double checked the cameras. Explaining that they would be recording from multiple angles so no need to worry about which cameras were on. Speak to each other. Speak to any camera with a red light, but overall, this was designed to make sure the truth was recorded so that none of them would ever have to tell this story again if they didn’t want to. Uncle Alec took over at this point.

He reiterated that all they wanted here was to record the truth. Not the truth at the point of the Mortal Sword, the truth of the people who had been there. The truth that should not be forgotten. He reiterated that as one of the people who had been through that and had now become the consul he wanted to say on the record that this was not an official Clave gathering. Even if something here contradicted the official documents – he didn’t care. He wanted the truth to be told. Everyone understood. This was friends telling the truth of what happened nothing official would ever come of this, a record would be made. Jasper wondered, what could have possibly happened that could result in Clave action, everyone knew what had happened in the Mortal and Dark Wars except him.

Simon and his mother were seated nodded at Alec that everything was ready and the recording started. Alec had introduced himself and introduced everyone one by one for the benefit of the cameras. They told who they were and they told their story. He heard about his grandmother and Valentine. That Luke had been Valentines parabatai and he spoke about the man he had been and the man he had become. He found out about Max and the uncle he had never had. The two Wars had been so much more that Valentine trying to take over. More than _his grandfather_ trying to take over. This wasn’t a recitation of facts that he didn’t know. This was the very real and painful story of his parents, of his family. He had asked for this. He would learn from every piece of pain he was putting his family through for this.

He could see that some of the facts and story parts were new to some of the other members of the group. Bringing out facts to make sure it was all there and that none of it was forgotten. It appeared that no one except his parents knew what happened in Amsterdam to bring his father home and eventually stop Sebastian. He listened to his father describe the fight to keep himself while Sebastian tried to keep him a puppet. Jocelyn was in tears as she talked not only about her son but about the disappearance of the man she had loved. The horror on her face as his parents told about the vision of Valentines lab at Wayland Manor. It appeared universal in the group that for sanities sake he was only Jonathan as a baby and right before he died.

There were still pieces that weren’t told but even at twelve he understood that. There were periodic mentions of Valentine lying and saying that his father was Jonathon Morgenstern and that later they discovered that he was Jonathan Herondale. That would have made his parents think they were brother and sister then later find out it was another lie. His father made mention of the confusion of the names speculating that by naming him Jonathan Christopher as well it meant no problems with slip up between the two of them.

He kept listening and worked to record data mentally in the background and focus on what piecing together how everyone was feeling about what was being said. Something his father has taught him and was always circling back to keep refining. It to a few hours to tell the whole thing. At the end Uncle Alec stood up and said the formal thank you and turned the cameras off. The first thing Alec did was hug Mayrse and thank her again for reliving the death of Max and Robert. Maryse and Jocelyn were both subdued and looked ready to leave immediately. His mother had immediately hugged Jocelyn as well. The talking was muted and people were leaving. Next to him Kit was lost in thought with a frown, and Mina had a strong considering expression. He had thanked everyone for being there and had made his way upstairs.

He was back on the floor after his shower and just staring at the rune on his hand that he had fought so hard for. Thinking over and over to himself what his parents had always taught him. Truth. He couldn’t hide from the truth. Holding that in his mind he heard a knock on his door.


	38. Jaspers First Rune Part Six: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Jace to talk to Jasper about this  
> 13 January 2027

**_Jaspers First Rune Part Six: Aftermath_ **

Jace took a breath before knocking on Jasper’s door. All the rest of the kids were in bed and he wanted to check on the boy before heading to bed. Opening the door revealed his son sitting on the floor next to his bed staring at his left hand. Jace closed the door and dropped into a cross-legged seat on the floor across from his motionless son. Jasper said hi without looking up.

Jace had found over the years that he was surprisingly good at waiting. Not something anyone would have guessed when he was younger, so he waited and studied his son. He had apparently taken a shower after coming upstairs two hours ago. His hair was dry but was down with no ponytail marks. Jasper had changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt that said, “May the 4th be with you”. From Simon then. Twenty years later and his ceaseless efforts to bring the Shadowhunters into better contact with the mundanes had paid off very well tonight. Jasper finally looked up, his gold eyes were troubled but he looked right at him and spoke his mind.

“This isn’t the way the Voyance rune is supposed to work. Its not a reaction but it’s not right either.”

How much he loved this boy who had no idea how much they were alike. After tonight he might start understanding how much they were alike. His son had just formally declared he want to be a Shadowhunter. Alec had always told him that had more bravery than common sense. He even remembered saying that he knew what fear was and chose to believe it didn’t apply to him. A parent he had discovered a type of terror he had never known took up permanent residence in his heart. He had spent 12 years helping his son build a foundation to help keep himself safe. Now he only had six short years to help him become a Shadowhunter. It had to start here.

“I have been told by reliable sources that Herondales have an ability to see ghosts. Some Herondales can see them without the Voyance rune. Even for those who can’t see them without the Mark, when we get the Mark it reacts stronger with us. Tell me what is happening Jasper. Please.” The question was simple and the start of the next level of relationship between them. Yes father and son, always, but now starting to add mentor and mentee.

Jasper nodded and told him. “Part of it is a slight shine to you that goes away almost immediately. It bothered me that both you changed with the rune. I see Luke and he looks normal but it’s like something that wasn’t there before says lycanthrope. I know he’s a werewolf, it just tells me anyway. The same with Magnus and Tessa, it’s an innate knowledge now. The rune can’t seem to figure out Kit. Uncle Alec, Aunt Izzy, Grandma, Jem, Kadir all solid I could never mistake them for anything but Nephilim. You and mom are both…more real even than that. Simon is funny, he is absolutely Nephilim as well but stops just short of how you and mom are. Neither she or Simon have that slight shine, and there is no explanation.”

Because Jasper knew those around him, he had been able to link the Voyance sight for werewolf and warlock immediately, and links that he had never heard of. Recognizing Nephilim with Voyance. Recognizing Simon as ascendant. He needed to talk to Simon. Jace felt very proud of Jasper. Jasper may not know it but many Shadowhunters never made the link for warlocks although it was a known ability.

Jace nodded. Kit had mentioned what he had seen with his sight so he had expected this.

“Jasper, do you remember what you heard about me, Valentine and your mother on the beach?” The boy paled, nodded and gave the short answer.

“You died, mother asked for the Angel to bring you back and He did.”

Jace grinned “Very succinct Jazz. Yes, I died, Valentine killed me. When they got me back they had to put the first protection back on me. Raziel never explained why He returned my parabatai bond and every permanent rune but not that. It has been suggested that it is possible that Valentine had never had it done. The point here is that as far a the Voyance Mark is concerned I’m not normal. I’m not a ghost but not normal either.

Kit pointed out to me one time that I look different to his Sight which is why I was waiting for something to happen with you after the Mark. The fact is, I can think of only three people before today who have ever noticed any difference. Kit, Alec, and your mother. Kit is one of the most gifted with the Sight. Alec is my parabatai and your mother notices everything about me.

The vast majority aren’t looking for difference and the people who knew me before the Mortal War were downstairs tonight, so the odds of noticing anything different about me are very slight. Kit assures me it is incredibly subtle in the Sight. He spent the entire first part of his life inadvertently training his Sight to look for differences. Alec tells me that he believes anyone who does see anything won’t understand it. He described it as seeing something out of the corner of your eye, and then it’s gone.

Let’s be honest, most Shadowhunters don’t bother to train their Voyance Mark. That includes me by the way. We take it for granted. You noticed something the first time you looked at me Jazz. You are talented son. But beyond that you just told me of abilities I’ve never heard anyone mention with Voyance. I’m going to take a wild shot that it’s related to your glamour. Both are types of sight. One to hide and one to see. Train it. Talk to your mother and see what she can tell you about its origins and uses. Talk to Kit, Mark and Helen Blackthorn. The fairies have the strongest Sight of all and can tell you what they see. Talk to Magnus, to anyone and everyone. Learn to use that Mark in everyway you can think of.”

Jasper was watching him, gold eyes contemplating, but not saying anything yet. He remembered the small red head who was on the go from morning until he dropped in bed at night, often talking at top speed the entire time. The precocious two year old who had firmly told Magnus Bane that he was blue.

“Everyone in that room last night is here to help you Jasper. You declared tonight that you want to be a Shadowhunter. Son, I am proud of you, and now my job is to train you to stay alive in the most dangerous job I know of. We start tomorrow.” Jace stood up.

A pair of gold eyes followed him and Jasper stood up as well finally speaking.

“Thank you Dad. I don’t know what you had to do to have everyone here tonight and have them go through those memories. I appreciate it.” Jace hugged his son.

“Appreciate it by putting in the work, Jasper, I want you to think about adding two more Marks over the next two weeks. One each week. Enkeli and Mnemosyne. To strengthen your connection to the Angel and to give you perfect memory. Your memory is pretty great as is, you’ve done a lot of work on it, but consider jumping it to the next level.”

“Why not both tomorrow?”

“Because I want to do this right Jasper. Yes, you could take it, but there is no reason to do both and every reason not to. It’s obvious you have a stronger grasp already on Voyance. Enkeli and Mnemosyne are also runes that enhance natural abilities. I currently can’t see any reason to add anything beyond those for quite a while, but we also don’t want to add them all at the same time.”

With a decisive nod Jasper agreed. Jace said good night and closed the door.


	39. Jaspers First Rune Part 7: Jace and Clary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary at the end of the night

**_Jaspers First Rune Part 7: Jace and Clary_ **

Jace was leaning against the wall in the hallway outside their door watching Clary slowly close the door to Stephanie’s room. Jasper and David were in their rooms. He wasn’t sure Jasper would sleep much tonight but he hoped so. He had a lot to process and training started tomorrow. No sounds were coming from David’s room but there was a low light, so reading or writing. Sometimes he would hear David softly playing his guitar but not tonight. The twins had been asleep for hours, he had peaked in and they were sleeping heavily. Stephanie was having a rough night, but it seemed like Clary had gotten her to sleep. If she woke up again it was his turn.

She turned walking towards him in the glow of the dim witchlights in the hallway, not saying anything as she drew him in to the bedroom and closed the door.

“There, now it’s safe to talk. Steph is barely asleep.” She brushed his hair back and kissed him on the way over to sit down to pull off her shoes – well boots. He joined her dropping his jeans and shirt in the basket before sitting on the bed.

“I think that went as well as could be expected. Jasper did great, I just checked on him, he’s a little shaken up after the fact. He’s stronger than we thought with Voyance. He can register Nephilim and ascendances. You thought there might be more to it than we had ever used and you were right.”

“I’m grateful for that. But what about Jocelyn? What about Maryse?” Clary turned abruptly to look at him

Jace was a bit spun by the sudden change of direction, and he knew it showed on his face.

“What about Jocelyn and Maryse?”

Clary had dropped her boots, stood up, and had frozen in the process of removing her jeans. She finished kicking them off and faced him with an incredulous voice.

“Did you see them tonight? They were falling apart!”

There were times the bond was immensely helpful and this was one of them. Guilt. She was feeling guilty. Knowing her the way he did, she was also feeling guilty about feeling guilty.

“Hon, they are fine. You know they are fine. Everyone is ok. Jocelyn and Maryse will never have to talk about this again. Now everyone knows all the of the story. No more secrets. Jasper is fine. He was better than fine with the Mark and right now is just processing a lot of info. He will have questions and he will ask them. Talk to me, what’s going on?” He put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms until he was holding her hands and stood up.

She trembled under his touch, then collapsed into his arms. Her face pressed into his chest and her hair flowing around her. Times like this worried him more than anger and fighting. Clary was tough. She was so brave she scared him. Her voice was muffled when she answered. He crooked a finger under her chin, gently raising her chin so he could see her face, looking into her eyes and rushing her soft red hair out of her face.

“Tell me again.”

“I’m a hypocrite Jace.” Her voice was miserable and her mood had swung again. Her mood swings right now were on par with her pregnancies, but he knew she wasn’t pregnant. What on earth was going on? He did know one thing for sure and it made him angry.

“Clarissa Herondale, you are not a hypocrite. You are currently lying to both of us. But you are not a hypocrite. What is going on in your head?”

She took some offense to this statement and came out verbally swinging with a glint in her eyes.

“Well what else would you call it? I fought to make my choices, I wanted be a Shadowhunter and was ready to take everyone on to do it.” She shoved back from him and began pacing the room like a caged cat.

“I am fighting to make sure Nephilim have the choice for marriage and to not have to be Shadowhunters if they choose. To be part of the mandate in other ways that are sorely needed. It takes more than fighting to uphold the mandate. But you know what I want right now?”

She whirled on him not waiting for an answer. Her fists were clenched and she looked ready to try and take him down.

“I just want to take Jasper and lock him in a basement until he changes his mind about this. I don’t want to put his name on a patrol list. I don’t want to read a report detailing a demon he fought. I defied my mother and Luke. I took on Alec and you to fight to be trained as a Shadowhunter. Yet I don’t want my son to make that choice. And it’s not just Jasper. I don’t want David, Violet, Rose or Stephanie to do it either.”

Her fists were still balled up and her back was ridged. But her eyes were now shimmering with tears. The loathing for herself in her voice swung him between anger and heartbreak.

“What else would you call that Jace? I’m a hypocrite!” The first of the tears dropped onto her cheeks.

He stepped toward her, capturing her hands, and gently encouraging her to loosen her fists by rubbing the back of his hands his thumbs. He took a breath and firmly kept his voice down. The mix of anger, frustration and empathy was in his voice. He didn’t hide it from her.

“Clary, that does not make you a hypocrite. That makes you a parent. It makes you a mother. Do you think I want to read those reports either? To see any of our children’s names on that list? To put their names on that list? I don’t like seeing Rafe’s name on that list for the last year. I’m sure Alec and Magnus feel the same way. The difference is what we do about it.” He kept his eyes firmly locked on hers. Her hands firmly in his.

“We aren’t hiding the dangers and trying to keep it away like your mother did. We have spent every day since he could walk training Jasper how to protect himself. How to control himself. How to control his magic. Now we ramp it up another step. Now we go deeper into the demon lore so that he can recognize them and know how to fight them on the spot. Now we move further into the weapons offense not just defense. Now we give him every possible tool to keep himself safe.”

Clary was relaxing some, he let go of her hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, cradling her face in his hands.

“And we worry about him. We give him the best possible training, but we still worry. Just like Magnus worries every time Alec and Rafe go on patrol. Just like I worry when you are on patrol with Simon, or you worry when I’m on patrol with Alec. Just like Jocelyn and Luke worry about you. The way Maryse worries about Alec, Izzy, and me. There is a final step. We let him know how proud we are of him every step of the way.”

He felt the anger draining out, some remained. The guilt was back a bit, not as strong as before. He didn’t need their link to know that though. He knew Clary well enough to know that himself.

“Of course I’m proud of him!” She shot back at him, and he grinned at her. The cheekiest most self-satisfied grin he had in his arsenal. She sighed and shook her head. And then smiled watching him.

“Arrogant much? How do you not think I’m an idiot? I already knew everything you just said to me.”

“Sometimes we just need to hear it. You’ve told me often enough when I’ve been the same way.”

He drew her closer and kissed her, feeling her responding to him. Her hands reaching up and gripping his hair. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other pressed against the small of her back. She nipped his lower lip and pulled back long enough to shove him backwards, the back of his knees hit the side of the bed tumbling them both onto the bed. Since he didn’t let go of her, he landed on his back with her on top of him. She brought her knees up on to the bed on either side of his hips. Suddenly she sat back on to his thighs looking serious.

“One more time Jace?” Her hands were still on his shoulders and her hair was down around her like a cloak. Her green eyes were serious.

It took him a moment to catch up with her. The rune had faded out again. He sat up one hand cupping her rear, the other on her cheek.

“I won’t say no. My only concern is that Stephanie is only 8 months old. Are you ready? We have never had a problem getting you pregnant. They would be closer together in age than Jasper and David.” His eyes searched hers and waited, rewarded with the smile he would die for.

“I’m ready, I’m perfectly healthy. Both the mundane doctor and the Brothers agree. If you agree, and think we can handle one, more I think 6 is a great number for children.”

“You know everyone thinks we are crazy having five?” He leaned back and pulled her with him kissing her neck. She made a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh, one of her hands moved to grip his hair. She found her voice enough to answer him.

“Who cares what they think? But I can think of three people who don’t.” The hand that wasn’t in his hair started tracing patterns on his back. He chuckled, having to clear his throat first.

“If you’re thinking, I’m not doing it right.”

He interrupted her laugh with a deep kiss while his hands roamed her body eliciting not only moans but reactions as her body arched and tried to press itself as close to him as possible. Both of her hands now in his hair. He moved quickly to put her on her back on the bed so that he could reach more of her easier.

He gently kissed his way down her neck, breasts, stomache, legs and stopped at her feet. He sat back on his heels and as he massaged her feet enjoying the surprise on her face. Enjoying even more the surprise turning to groan of relaxation. She had been tense all night with the Marking and telling the story. No reason not to combine both ways of relaxation he could help her with. Working his way back up her body, now interspersing the massage with kisses and sometimes nibbles. He detoured when he reached her center. In her warmth the massage was two fingers pressed against her walls and thrusting as deep as his long fingers could reach. Occasionally licking, sucking, or blowing on her sensitive nub turned the moans into panting breaths and shudders that were primarily calls of yes, please and his name. She could still speak. Making her speechless had turned into a regular goal.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her and returned his mouth to her drenched center. He held her still and legs apart while kissing and tasting her. Taking his time and a variety of techniques until she was frantically calling his name, back arched and pleading for him to be inside her. He wanted that too, his throbbing need incessant, but he wasn’t done.

Licking, kissing, sucking, and nibbling he found his way up her stomache to her breasts. While he suckled her breasts his fingers found their way back inside her. He kissed her neck. One hand was gripping his hair, it was possible that she might even pull some of it out. The other was digging into his back. He had made her moan. He had made her call his name. He had made her wordless in pleasure. This time he was aiming for screaming.

He kept his attention on her neck and breasts, kissing, licking, nipping lightly, and sucking while his fingers were busy down below. Whispering to her, letting her know what he was doing. They were both drenched in sweat and her pleading had changed tone again nearly whimpering in desire. Watching her face he added a third finger and if her eyes had been open they would have closed in the soundless moan and shudder that came over her body. He moved up and drew her lip into his mouth, running his tongue over her lips and around her mouth while she returned the favor. Her eyes opened and locked on him now. Gasping she convulsed around his fingers again. He smiled and he kissed her. Her eyes were dilated nearly black. He removed his fingers with a final stroke that sent another shudder through her, positioned himself between her legs and the noise they both made matched as he slid into her.

It was like an explosion, her legs locked around him and her back arched thrusting her hips into him. Her kiss was demanding and her arms locked around him, nails digging in. She matched him thrust for thrust. He didn’t need the assistance but he could feel the waves of pleasure radiating from their bond. His own wave of pleasure was going to overwhelm him much sooner than he wanted. He started feeding his pleasure to her through the bond and abruptly realized she was doing the same. He couldn’t hold on and as he shattered into a million pieces realized he was calling her name over and over. In that final moment as she was overtaken he got wish as she screamed his name.

He thought they might have passed out because there was missing time, but they were still tight in each other’s grasp as they returned to consciousness and spent more time gently kissing and stroking each other letting the world outside their room pass by.


	40. Outside Looking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the Institute look to others? Also, probably not the original plan for this anniversary.  
> 13 December 2027

The sky was ablaze in orange and blue while the sun was setting over the Rockies when Derek told his parents that New York was one of the places he wanted to go to on his travel year. Gayle was with them, her brown hair pulled in a braid over her shoulder. They were a part of each other’s life and on any normal day if he wasn’t at her house she was at his. They had considered becoming parabatai when they were younger but had decided that for them best friends would be enough. He didn’t believe they would ever date but the warnings had been drilled in, don’t become parabatai if there is any chance of romantic feelings.

  
They were all seated around the firepit in the deck that his parents had rebuilt about five years ago. Of course the Mundanes builders did not advocate having a firepit in the middle of a wooden deck. Between the bonus pay and the communication mark his mother was wearing, they had convinced them to build it with a warning and treating the wood with a flame-resistant stain. They weren’t aware of that the fireproof mark that his parents had added to the deck or the warlock who would be visiting the next day to add magical fireproofing to the deck and house. In the years since the Wars more warlocks had found it advantageous to have a working relationship with the Nephilim. The fire proofing had been a quick job and extra cash for Jamison.

  
All warlocks had a mark and Jamison’s was easier that most to pass off as normal. His hair was purple. Deep dark, mundanes asking how he was able to get that shade, purple. He could pass without a thought or even in some cities a second glance. Yet the warlock had a creative gig going on that worked to his benefit. He traveled from Institute to Institute doing minor magical tasks and jobs in each area. He was a young warlock who had barely survived the sickness at the end of the cold peace.

  
As Derek understood it that meant he wasn’t weak, the weakest warlocks and a large portion of the “middle” warlocks had died. Jamison had no desire to be a High Warlock of anything at this point. He traveled, he met people all over the world, and he learned from any warlock in the areas that would teach him. The warlocks still tended to be solitary, but not as solitary as he heard they used to be. The sickness had at least impressed that on them.

  
Derek retied his black hair in a ponytail as he and Gayle listened as his parents solemnly reminded them to heed any advice the Herondales gave him. His father stressed repeatedly how was important to remember that there was a reason Jace and Clary were the some of the youngest Institute heads ever, they had seen and accomplished a lot.

  
Of course they told him to take any opportunities he could to train with them. He had planned on that already, Jace was still the best Shadowhunter of his generation. Isabelle Lovelace as well if there was a chance. There was a bit on tension in his father’s voice when he reminded him that Jace Herondale was the Consul’s parabatai.

  
Relationships between the New York Institute, the Clave and the Downworlder Alliance were tight and although not complex, they were unique politically. Jace as a co-Head of the Institute was parabatai to the Consul Alexander Lightwood-Bane. The Consul was married to Magnus Lightwood-Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The Consuls sister Isabelle Lovelace was married to Simon Lovelace who was Clary Herondales parabatai. Clary of course was the other co-Head of the Institute and Jaces wife. There were still Nephilim who could not forget Clary was the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, as well as the step-daughter of Lucian Galloway the head of the Lupus Praetor.

  
Even with the demonstrations of being transparent and clear about not abusing those relationships the level of connection between the New York Institute, Clave and Alliance made some Clave members nervous. At that point his mother had promptly followed that up with a reminder to remember that Nephilim are Nephilim no matter what so be respectful to the Institute heads, the Consul, and the Alliance, but don’t get awestruck.

  
Awestruck. He didn’t see himself getting awestruck. Of course he knew who Jace and Clary Herondale were. He had paid attention in class; he had heard them discussed by the people around him. The Mortal War, the Dark War, and the Cold Peace. He had been born during the Cold Peace and a few years ago Simon and Isabelle Lovelace had visited the Denver Institute.

  
He had been around fifteen and they had been friendly to him. Simon had seen him practicing the bow and gave him a few tips. Isabelle had offered to show him the whip which was a weapon that few Shadowhunters tackled. There were a few people at the Denver Institute who had been able to show him how to hold it and recite basic facts about technique, but no one was versed in it well enough to teach him it as a weapon. Isabelle had been able to get him started. He hadn’t been awestruck by them. To him Simon was a fantastic bowman and the best recruiter the Shadowhunters ever had. Isabelle, Izzy, was an expert with a whip and kickass fighter. He hadn’t been awestruck by them. His little sister had been in awe of Izzy though.

  
There were places in the world that the results of the Wars and the Cold Peace had made very little impact. Colorado in the United States was one of them. The Denver Institute had been closed for over 50 years until the Clave had reopened in response to the exodus from Idris asking Jonathon Greenglenn to be the Head. Derek thought they might have asked his father first, but he wasn’t sure.

  
Lycanthrope lived in the mountains and forests and settled in the small towns and regulated themselves, occasional sightings gave rise to the rumor that there were still wolves in Colorado. The Fairie could be found if searched for but kept to themselves. The vampire population was minimal and mostly transient. The same was true of the warlocks. The Downworlders in this area kept to themselves and were fine without the Nephilim. Any report of demon activity was forward to Las Vegas who sent out a team, usually a team of six Shadowhunters who investigated, cleaned up and left.

  
Alexander Lightwood-Bane had made his goals and desires clear. To make places not only for the Nephilim from Idris but to restore closed Institutes, continue the Shadowhunter mandate of protecting Downwolders and mundanes from demons and to expand the Downworlder Alliance worldwide. He and the Council chose an Institute head that would continue the peace that had been established by the Downworlders in Colorado, maintain patrols, and provide a place for any Nephilim who chose to live in that area. The function of the Institutes had been expanded by the Consul with support from the Institutes, and he was grateful for that.

  
Worldwide anyone within range of an Institute could attend classes there during the day and then go home as opposed to living at the Shadowhunter Academy and not seeing your family for potentially years. There were still plenty of students who chose the Academy but training at the Institute was popular as well, especially since the option existed to split the difference based on distance from the Institute and family situation. Some people would stay at an Institute during the week and go home on the weekends. The Institutes were all still refuges for Nephilim who need it so there were a orphans and children for whatever reason couldn’t live at home who lived at the Institute and attended classes. There were adult Shadowhunters lived at Institutes rather than attempt to live in mundane housing.

  
His parents’ home was close enough to the Institute that he had still gone home every night. Without that expansion he and many of his friends would not have had as wide of an education or experience. Discussions with his parents had taught him that in Idris families would hire a private tutor to teach their children. He had tried to visualize the difference and imagined the world of difference between hiring a tutor to run classes for an Institute that everyone could attend and multiple families trying to outbid each other for family tutors.

  
He had been thrilled that the Herondales had accepted his request to make New York part of his travel year. It had been a formality to ask, no Institute had ever refused, but it was rude to just show up. The last four weeks had gone smoothly, and he was rethinking his idea to split the year between three Institutes and stay longer. Yet he didn’t want to sacrifice visiting Singapore or London. The possibility of extending the year was there.

  
Right now his mother’s advice of seeing the Herondales as regular Nephilim was easy. Jace and Clary had five kids and one more very much on the way. This morning he had volunteered to make breakfast for anyone in the kitchen who wanted it. Four of the Shadowhunters who lived at the Institute had taken him up on the offer as well as Gayle who had come with him from Denver. French Toast for six coming up.

  
A few minutes after he started cooking the Herondales clan came downstairs. The blonde haired, gold eyed twins were chattering to each other. They were outgoing and friendly to the world yet putting on a sense of a bond that let everyone else know each other came first. He wouldn’t be surprised if they became parabatai. David was right behind them watching and surveying the room with his hands in his pockets. The boy was the quiet observant kind. You could forget he was in the room or not notice him come in. He was only 10, close to 11 actually and sometimes it felt like he was older than the oldest boy Jasper, who was speaking with his parents, his dog right next to him on his heel. He had seen a lot of trained dogs and Dante was the most well-behaved dog he had ever seen.. Jace was holding the baby, red headed Stephanie looked like a miniature version of her mother.

  
The twins ran right up to him, asking what he was cooking and he offered to make them some as well. David was shaking his head and letting them know they couldn’t just invite themselves to breakfast. He laughed and offered David some as well. At that point Jace, Clary, Jasper and the baby entered the kitchen and he heard what was going on. Jasper was telling his parents they need to go back upstairs and that he would take care of his siblings, that he would organize breakfast for the students even if it meant everyone ate cereal. What was Jasper doing trying to tell, well convince, his parents what to do? In his peripheral vision he saw Clary put her hand on her back and go slightly pale. Clary Herondale was in labor. It immediately made much more sense.

  
Simon Lovelace appeared right behind Jace and Clary, not surprising as he was her parabatai, and had quickly retrieved Stephanie from her father assuring them that he would get the kids breakfast. Derek chipped in that he had French toast going and asked if the little girl could have syrup. Simon gave him a grateful look and said yes, putting her in a booster chair with a sippy cup of milk. Directing the twins to sit at the table as well. As soon as all three girls were seated at the table David shooed Simon over to help Jasper with his parents, taking over cutting up Stephanies toast and getting the twins settled. Correctly assuming that Simon was needed to convince Clary who appeared to not believe that she needed to go upstairs yet. Watching these two boys trying and succeeding to redirect the adult’s attention was pretty heartwarming.

  
He’d been there long enough to know that Jace and Clary did not have the two older boys take care of the younger children, nor did they allow the kids to run the show. Clearly, in Jaspers opinion Jace and Simon needed to focus on Clary not himself and the younger kids. The other adults agreed or it never would have happened. Still, he saw that Jace shot David a look and the boy shrugged. Jace and Simon managed to get Clary headed back upstairs as Isabelle came down with Georgie and Andrew. More Institute students were starting to drift in and the kitchen was getting fuller. Derek repeated his offer, sent Gayle after more bread and eggs and asked Jasper if he wouldn’t mind cutting up fruit.

  
Life at the New York Institute proceeded normally other than the absence of the two Institute Heads. Simon reappeared after a few hours, the tutor was already there and classes had started. The younger students had class in the morning and training in the afternoon. The older students were the reverse. Derek and Gayle joined the older students in the training room and spent time on self-assigned research. Having Izzy here was beneficial to his weapons training with the whip.

  
The New York Library was on par with London and Singapore so they had access to books that Denver did not. Maryse Lightwood and Jocelyn Galloway came in the early afternoon and setup lunch for the students. The Institute had an account with a catering company run by Rebecca Lewis, Simon Lovelaces sister. Every week she consulted with the Herondales and delivered premade lunch and dinner meals that could easily be expanded with side dishes and cooked. She also brought in the standard groceries at the same time.

  
That afternoon the two people who did intimidate him also showed up, the Consul and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec and Magnus had never been anything but friendly. He got along with their sons Rafe and Max, becoming friends quickly. Yet the serious Consul and the flamboyant warlock still intimidated him. Rafe had noticed and thought it was funny.

  
When classes were excused for the day, students who didn’t live there went home or were picked up and dinner needed to be made or supplied for the students who lived there during the week. Magnus made an executive decision to order pizza and hot wings. The food showed up on the kitchen counter immediately. As the group was sitting down, Simon came down from his periodic check ins and took all the Herondale children upstairs for a short visit, bringing them back down to eat dinner. He looked calm so Clary must be ok.

  
As dinner was wrapping up Alec stood up to get everyone’s attention. He announced that Clary was fine and that a new baby boy named Matthew had joined the family. Magnus made a comment that he didn’t hear and Alec laughed saying that yes Jace was fine as well. At that moment he saw what his mom had been saying. Alec and Magnus suddenly became a little less intimidating and he felt more at ease with them.

  
Dinner had been cleaned up. He was reading, Gayle was back in the training room with a few of the older students. Alec and Maryse were talking while Simon, Izzy and their kids appeared to be trying to teach some of the students a game involving dice and paper. Magnus was playing with Stephanie who was starting to get tired. Jocelyn was playing a board game with the twins. Luke was deep in a discussion with Jasper and David. Alec suddenly looked up and a moment later Jace entered the library. Stephanie abandoned Magnus without a backwards glance with the twins right behind her as the three Herondales girls headed for their father.

  
Alec immediately reminded a visibly exhausted Jace that they would have taken the girls upstairs. Yet with his blonde hair in complete disarray, and a bandage on his right hand for some reason, he smiled and agreed that he knew that they would. He let them know that both Clary and Matthew were asleep and doing fine. Simon nodded to himself, Jace had only confirmed what he already knew. Alec followed his glance around the room while he was collecting the girls and raised immediate objections. They would take care of the students if he wouldn’t let them help with his kids, matter of fact they already were. Maryse looked offended and reminded Jace that everyone here was overqualified to take over for a minimum of the night and preferably a few days. Jasper gave a perfect teenage eyeroll even though he wouldn’t be 13 for another month and stated that he and David would take care of themselves and give whatever help was needed. Jace laughed, reminded Jasper and David what time it was and thanked everyone, and headed back upstairs to put his daughters to bed. Alec followed him, something to do with the bandage he thought.

  
Derek realized then that while he could and would learn lots of techniques and facts at any Institute. Nothing would match what he would learn from watching these people, this family, around him.


	41. David’s First Rune: The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for David to decide what he wants to do, what will his parents think of his choice?  
> 21 January 2029

**David’s First Rune: The News**

While Jace was carefully closing Stephanie’s door he heard Clary closing Matthews door across the hall, he turned to her expressing that relief that only parents of small children know. The youngest are asleep. Clary reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. Jace smiled, his thumb stroked her cheekbone and he kissed her gently. They turned and suddenly realized they had an audience. A few doors down David stood outside his door waiting.

The boy was a constant source of amazement to Jace. Clary’s green eyes, his blonde hair and an innate stillness that neither of them possessed. Oh he could be still and patient on a hunt. He and Clary had no trouble with the stillness that focus brought. But David walked in a bubble of calm and still, the stillness of a lake on a windless day. David could enter a room and not even every instinct he possessed could detect the boy if he didn’t want to be noticed.

He and Alec had worked with him on that in the training room. What had begun as a natural talent had begun to be honed as an ability. The boy could walk out of the middle of a fight unnoticed. Probably not a talent that most parents would teach their child. It was a good thing that David was not inclined toward pranks and troublemaking beyond the norm. Even among the Herondale, Lightwood-Bane, Lovelace children, David was no ordinary child.

“What’s going on David?” Of the three boys, while Jasper was Jazz half the time, Matthew at a year old was occasionally Matt. He had heard Tessa call him Math occasionally. David was always David., even as a baby. Never Dave or Davey. David.

“I’d like to talk. Do you have time now?”

Clary smiled putting her hand on his shoulder “Of course we have time. Kitchen or library?” Clary asked him

Tessa warned him once that it was her observation that smiles must be genetic because all the Herondales have heartbreaking charming smiles. Watching his son smile and suggest the kitchen and hot chocolate he thought she may be right.

Seated around the kitchen island table Jace saw Davids heels were tucked under the stool rungs just like Clarys. He tried never to compare the children, but it was hard at times. Jasper they had to teach to slow down and not jump feet first into everything, to think things through. David rarely spoke first, he assessed everything before making a move. There were times that remembering that the boy was only 11 was hard. David was the oldest 11-year-old he had ever seen.

“What’s going on David?” Clary asked, her fingers wrapped around the warm mug.

David’s answer took the three of them through two cups of hot chocolate and a slice of spice cake each.

* * *

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

Clary turned from getting undressed at the sound of Jace’s voice. He was sitting on the edge of the bed not moving. She studied his face.

“Tell me what you are feeling, I don’t know what you’re thinking Jace. Talk to me.”

In some ways Jace had changed dramatically since they first met, in other ways not at all. Physically he had grown into himself, more muscular that he was. Emotionally, there was the change.

He still was a private man, his walls remained up except for a very few and even those still by degrees. He defended those walls with charm and self-assurance rather than sarcasm and arrogance now. The biting sarcasm still a weapon available if needed but not deployed as often.

He was still beautiful. Gold hair, not blonde. It always seemed to need a haircut and she was fine with that. Gold eyes inherited from James Herondale courtesy of warlock blood in his past and the angel blood they shared. Right now those eyes were troubled, as he looked up at her.

She continued getting undressed while Jace put his thoughts together.

“We fought for this, we wanted this to be an option. It _needs_ to be an option. What exactly is a therapist? David said he could help people like Ty, or like Mark Blackthorn.” He bent down and unlaced his shoes. Clary had been part of the same conversation but they had discovered before they were even married that getting out of their own heads and talking to each other had benefits.

“I would suspect that when he sees the video we originally made for Jasper he’s going to add us to the list. Therapy is unknown to the Nephilim. It’s pretty common in the mundane world.” Clary supplied some context for him.

Jace was moving slow, his shoes were off and the knives were out of the sheaths and he had stood to put them on the dresser. Clary brushed his hair out of his eyes and stroked his cheek.

“So he’s going to keep training but wants to find a way to add additional classes on psychology and sociology to his normal classes. I’m glad he realizes that he needs to keep training.” Jace had moved into the in between state of talking both to her and to himself.

He had started to take off his shirt, he had frozen with it in his hands. He spoke without turning to her.

“Am I a hypocrite Clary? Having this choice is good for others but not for my son?”

She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him towards her. Her hands ran through his soft hair and then rested on his face.

“Jace are you willing to give David his choice?”

“Yes”

“Are you willing to support that choice? To help him to achieve his goals?”

Of course.” He was now looking straight at her. His eyes meeting hers. Damn that self-doubt in there.

“Then you are not a hypocrite. You are allowed to morn for what you thought his future might be and your personal dreams for him as long as you are willing to let them go and help him achieve his goals.”

She leaned into him and found his lips with hers. Warm and soft becoming intense, and then she pulled back.

“You love our son. You went the best for him. You, Jace Herondale are the furthest thing from a hypocrite. His idea for helping the Nephilim is a good one. We tend to run from our feelings, to bury them in fighting, in drink, by pretending they don’t exist, or even just running away. Sure, David could be a Shadowhunter. He is a good fighter. However, his temperament and talent lean heavily into helping others.

“Remember how he convinced me to go back upstairs when I was in labor with Matthew? Jasper, Simon, and even Derek would have taken the actions they did anyway. He just made it happen faster. I would have agreed anyway, he just smoothed the path. So using his music and learning to help others with his words and the occasional push to help them understand and listen. That is not a bad thing Jace.”

He nodded. He started moving again. Putting away his shirt, stripping off his jeans. They slid under the sheets She loved the fact that after 16 years of marriage they still started the night together in each other’s arms.


	42. Interlude: Waking Up Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with Jace and Clary

Today was one of the few days she woke up before Jace, so she took the opportunity to admire him. He may or may not know that she still loved to sketch him. He had rolled onto his stomache with his arms under the pillow and the sheet down to his waist. He remained the most stunning man she had ever met or dreamed of. His gold hair tousled against the white sheets, if you looked closely a few strands of white had sneaked in but were essentially invisible. The white scars covering his body marked him as a warrior while the black marks against his pale skin marked him as a Nephilim.

Jace stirred slightly, he reflexively moved his leg until it made contact with her and he was still. She knew she did the same thing, after all these years she loved him even more than she ever thought possible. She knew something else as well. Matthew was finally in his own room so they had the room to themselves. His breathing had changed, he was almost fully awake now. She reached out and traced a finger lightly up his back. A smile touched his lips, he was awake now but content to let her do as she wished.

Shifting and brushing his hair back she whispered in his ear “Enjoy my love” and kissed his cheek drawing back to see the smile was more than a touch now. She kissed the back of his neck, and slowly worked her way down his spine, kissing, touching, tracing, and massaging the breadth of his back. She moved so that she was on top of him half kneeling and half sitting on his thighs. Stretching out on top of him covering ever inch that she could with herself. His muscles strong beneath his skin, heat rising off him as her hands slipped underneath him, stroking his chest and working their way lower while her mouth was busy starting from the back of his neck again. The occasional sigh of enjoyment was starting to turn in moans as she found the sensitive spots. As her hands reached his groin she stroked him and brought forth a deeper moan.

Her request to roll over was quickly complied with, before continuing anything else she stretched out over him again for a good morning kiss. His hands were on her as well, touching and teasing, now the moans were coming from her. She slid down his body, his hands were in her hair as one hand gripped him both lightly and firmly stroking while she settled in between his legs. Replacing her hand with her mouth brought a gasp and a strangled moan as Jace tried to inhale and exhale at the same time.

Lips, tongue, and hands elicited more of gasps and moans until he began a near desperate plea for her not to let it end so quickly. Jace never wanted it to end quickly, a sentiment that she agreed with. Pausing long enough to reassure him that it wouldn’t, she finished what she had started, holding him in her mouth until he finished.

As soon as he was able to speak he was protesting that she hadn’t and she interrupted him. They weren’t done at all and grabbed the stele from the nightstand and said a single word as a question “Yes?” he nodded and she drew a single Mark on him, endurance.

**Author's Note:**

> Existing chapters have been edited for grammar, typos, continuity, and word replacements that MS Word made that I didn't notice!   
>  I'll keep editing as I find issues.


End file.
